You Had My Heart From the Beginning
by DuskyGurl
Summary: DPOV of Love Life and Tragedy! Love Life and Tragedy is COMPLETED! MAKE SURE YOU READ RPOV TOO! Enjoy this! DuskyGurl**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, I decided to at least get up as many chapters as possible of Love Life and Tragedy in DPOV so I don't have so much extra work to so when I'm done with Love Life and Tragedy. No, you don't exactly have to read the first one to understand this, but you can if you want. ^^;;**

**Disclaimer: Although I would love to have Dimitri (who wouldn't?), he's not mine, nor are any other characters in this story. Well, the plot's all mine! xD**

The morning was crisp, cold as I made my way to the gym, waiting for Rose. Rose. I let a sigh at this. Rose was my student, but my feelings for her were more than that. I suspected she might be on to something, but I would never show my true feelings for her. Maybe, overtime they would fade away, and she'd just be my student.

I sat down in a corner and opened a book, knowing she would be late as always. I was about halfway through the book when the doors opened, followed by a cold gust of wind, and Rose. Her backpack dropped on the floor and she waited for my instructions. I could feel her eyes on me, taking in everything she saw.

"Rose, staring at me isn't helping anything. You know what to do," I said without looking up.

Out the corner of my eye, I caught her expression. I rolled my eyes when her back was turned and when she went to run, I got up, stretching and warming up for sparring when she got back.

When I finished, I stood in the middle of the mats, waiting for her to appear.

Finally, she did. I saw her perk up a bit when she saw her surroundings. She positioned herself on the mat and nodded when she was ready. Not giving her a chance to react, I lunged straight at her. I dealt some nasty blows, but she blocked the worst of them and she was still on the defensive. I knew she needed to get her head in the lesson and figure out what to do.

I had already taught her all this, so it frustrated me to see her not thinking clearly. I was about to move in a pin her when she saw her chance and did something I had never taught her. Rose avoided my hits as best she could and knocked into me, pinning me down n the ground and pretended to stake me. I was seriously stunned.

"Rose," I started. "What did you do?"

I immediately saw it wasn't the reaction she was hoping for, so I tried to explain why it wasn't a good idea. "There's nothing wrong, Roza; just the fact you took a huge risk. What if I were Strigoi? You might not get so lucky next time. Plus, they're stronger than you and won't be knocked down so easily."

Rose gave a loud sigh, saying, "What is it with you and Zen Lessons?"

Not thinking, I reached up to touch her soft hair. "I suppose it helps you keep better control of yourself." My other hand moved to her waist, holding her there.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she kissed me. I tried to restrain myself but thought _one kiss won't hurt anyone..._I deepened the kiss and my tongue traced her lips. Her mouth opened wider until it was a battle. Then we both let a sigh and I said, "Roza, I think practice is over."

I was breathing heavily and so was she. She gave me on last peck on the lips before she left the gym, shutting the doors behind her.

~~**~~**~~**

I had a shift as soon as I was done with practice, so left immediately. I passed Stan along the way, who was leading a couple of Moroi students to the Headmistress's office. I chuckled to myself when I saw who it was.

Ralf Sarcozy and Jesse Zeklos. I knew both were a nuisance to Rose, so it amused me to see them in trouble. "What did they do now?" I asked.

Stan glared at the two boys. "Mr. Zeklos and Mr. Sarcozy seem to have been drinking on campus."

Typical. Drinking wasn't a very serious issue, since students get in trouble mostly for drinking. I headed to Alberta's office to see if she was there. Alberta had been a great friend of mine for a long time. She knew about my feelings for Rose already. I wanted to ask her about something, but apparently she wasn't there.

I continued walking until I reached the gate, where I would start my shift and relieve Chase. Yuri was also there, checking the wards around the perimeter of the school, making sure they were still intact. I nodded to both of them and Chase headed off in one direction and I in another.

As I walked, I thought about home. About my family. I missed them and my little town of Baia, but I had a duty and it was to protect the Moroi. I had three sisters: Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria. I was the only boy in my family, besides my nephew Paul. I smiled to myself.

Lost in thought, I almost missed it when I heard a voice call me.

"Belikov!" called Alberta.

I turned and she caught up to me. "Yes?"

"Headmistress told me that you need to find Rose. The dorm matron hasn't seen her come in yet, so she's probably outside chatting with the Princess somewhere."

I sighed. Of course Rose would be bending the rules. "I'll go find her," I sighed.

Alberta looked at me sympathetically. "Thank you. I'll take the rest of your shift."

She didn't need to say anything else about Rose, knowing I was dreading confronting her. I walked in the direction of one of the main buildings, instinct pulling me to the library. Sure enough, she was there.

She looked engrossed in a conversation with Princess Lissa and Christian Ozera. I blew out a breath and then called out, "Rose!"

At the sound of her name, she turned, but froze when she saw me. I could see her swearing under her breath and sauntered over to where I was standing.

"Rose, I hope there's a good explanation as to why you're in the library and not in your room. In case you forgot, Headmistress Kirova punished you." I made sure I kept my face blank, even when I heard the snickering of the other students from the rumors going around.

WE managed to make it outside and I could tell she was very ticked off. "Yeah, I _have _noticed, _Guardian Belikov _that I was punished, but I can't even see my own friend? That's just plain shit," her fists clenched and I clenched out to unclench it.

"Roza," I said softly, "don't do anything you'll regret. Come on, let's get you inside."

She looked surprised as I entered her room. Just to make sure she doesn't punch a wall out, I told myself.

**Ok, so how was that? I'm still not sure what to title it, and it's driving me insane! xD**

**Songs:**

**Heaven Can Wait- We The Kings**

**Gunslinger-Avenged Sevenfold**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have to leave earlier than normal for a band gig, so I'm not sure how good this will turn out if I finish, or when I come home….**

She flopped down on her bed face first. I brushed her away from her shoulders gently. She rolled over and our eyes locked.

"I don't know why I have to be on probation. IT's not fair when I took Lissa away because I wanted to protect her. She's my best friend and I'm also gonna be her guardian someday. So what if I broke the damn rules? I at least watched over my best friend and brought her back alive! I even-"

She was fuming by now, so I interrupted her. "Rose, you what you did was wrong. Everyone knows you brought her back alive, but what you did was wrong in a way. You have to understand that."

She sighed and seemed lost in another world. I studied her while she was occupied. I loved her hair; it was gorgeous and I hoped she never, ever cut it like so many female guardians did. She had a temper, but that was her, not afraid of anything, fearless.

Suddenly, something strange clouded her eyes. She turned sharply and headed to the door. I was startled.

"Rose, where are you going?" What in the world was she doing?

"Nowhere," she muttered.

Surprised at her change in mood, I waited a moment, before following her out into the hall. Once outside, she started sprinting. I let her go, not wanting to draw attention to her by chasing after her. So, I settled for a nice stroll, like nothing was happening.

I waited, watching. Rose seemed distracted, and…consumed. IN the distance, laughter and talking reached me, coming closer, and heading in Rose's direction.

Ralf and Jesse. Jesse hid behind one of the buildings, while Ralf went up to Rose.

"Hey, Rose! Where's your mentor? Belikov, right? I heard you were screwing him."Ralf laughed.

_Oh, Rose be careful, _I thought, watching as Rose looked around for his partner.

"Where's Jesse?" she asked.

"Nowhere. He's got better things to do than you," Ralf laughed at his own stupid joke.

Suddenly, Rose yelled, "JESSE! I know you're out there, so show your damn self!"

Jesse moved and stepped into her line of sight. I stiffened. This was not good.

"Man, I was hoping that without me around, you would just admit you're screwing with Belikov."

I was furious. I wanted to snap his neck I half, at the moment, but knew it would not solve anything if I just jumped out now, hinting that I was listening to the whole scene.

"Shut the hell up," I hardly recognized Rose's voice, her tone was hard.

Both boys slapped high fives. "Ladies and gentlemen, Rose admits that she's screwing with Belikov!" Jesse remarked.

I could see right then and there that something was very wrong and she was going to attack them. I moved silently behind her, just as she raised her fist. I caught her hand in mine and she spun around, startled.

"G-Guardian Belikov," Jesse had reason to fear me.

I expect you two to leave Rose alone and get to your dorms, _now, _before I report this to Headmistress Kirova."

That sent them running for safety. I almost laughed, but remembered Rose and her behavior.

"Let's get you inside," I murmur.

She fought me every step of the way. She tried to twist her hand from my grasp, but her movements weren't those like dhampir movements were; they were uncoordinated, like she was fighting blindly. Then it hit me, the darkness. Lissa, her magic.

Damn. She mentioned that her punishment couldn't get much worse and I nearly yelled at her, but controlled myself. "Rose, you could suspended or even expelled!"

"I don't fucking care! Those two are dumbasses that need to learn a lesson. From me!"

I put my hand over her mouth so she couldn't complain anymore. "Roza, don't let spirit's effects take over you again."

I hadn't realized her Russian name had slipped out, but usually it made her stop and think. This time was worse; she paused, but that's it.

Suddenly, she moved her hand to wipe her eyes; I was shocked to find that there tears in her eyes. It wasn't often I found her crying in front of me. I knew she wanted to be strong in front of me, which was why she never let any emotion show under normal circumstances.

"Rose! Roza, what's wrong? What happened? I cupped her face, willing her to talk to me.

She shook her head, obviously trying to get a hold of herself. So, I pulled her into my arms. By now, we were in a secluded corner, where I could kiss her without anyone seeing or suspecting anything. I leaned down, slowly, giving her time to pull away if she had to.

She didn't. I pressed my lips to her, and it was like everything but her disappeared. At first, she didn't kiss me back, but slowly, I felt her responding. I smiled against her lips when she wrapped her arms around my neck, her hands in my hair. The old Rose was back. She deepened the kiss and my tongue swept out to trace her bottom lip.

Her mouth opened and I kissed her with everything I had, before I finally pulled away.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes," she was breathless.

She swayed on her feet, all of a sudden and I held her up, worried as to what was wrong. Was she sick? That couldn't be it, dhampirs very rarely got sick…

"Come on, Roza, I think we need to get you inside."

We'd barely made it through the doors when she let out a scream. MY eyes widened at the sound, and I immediately looked at her. Rose was clutching her head like something was happening, although nothing was there on the outside. I dropped down next to her and started talking to her in Russian, soothing her. I gently pushed her hair away from her hot, sticky face. I could see she was on the verge of passing out, so I quickly started talking.

"Rose, don't close your eyes, look at me!" I ordered.

It did nothing good. She went limp in my arms….

**I'm sorry if it's not good, but I really have to go to the band thing like now! Enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, peoples. Sorry I didn't update sooner. One thing, I decided that this won't follow the other story, exactly, but don't worry, it's just some minor details I'm changing, nothing drastic.**

I decided not to take Rose to the infirmary. I was scared, but she whimpered, coming around just enough where I knew she was alive and would, hopefully be ok. I wanted to take her to her own room, but I figured it would be strange if someone saw me with her in her room.

I sighed. I would have to take her to my room. I slipped my arms under her and carried her up to my room, gently setting her on the bed. Her clothes were dirty, so I hesitantly pulled them off. Fortunately, she had something underneath the shirt. I removed her jeans and took them, tossing them to the side somewhere.

I pulled the blankets over her, tucking her in. My Roza. I was tired myself, but couldn't sleep, knowing my Roza needed me. I decided to go over some papers Alberta had asked me to look over. I couldn't focus on them, though. I decided to clean up a bit.

I had several items in my hands and managed to drop a flashlight, which clattered to the floor noisily. Out of nowhere, Rose screamed after the flashlight dropped. Immediately, I put everything down and went to her side, wondering why she was screaming.

I hugged her to me. "Roza, it's ok, I didn't mean to drop anything."

I looked at her face and saw that she was trying to get a hold of herself. Finally, she gave up and buried her head in my chest. My arms went around her, comforting her.

"Rose," I murmured, softly. "What's wrong? Why the crying and screaming?"

Rose took in a deep, shaky breath and gave me a reply. "I…Don't know. I was fine and then I got this headache and then….and then…" her voice trailed off, with her on the verge of tears again.

I saw one leak out her eye, and, once again, I didn't think, and reached out, brushing it away. I murmured to her in Russian, knowing she liked it and that it would soothe her. I watched as her eyes drooped, and slowly, slowly, she fell asleep.

Her expression was peaceful for a while, but then became troubled. I wanted to wake her up and ask what was wrong. But I knew better; Rose needed her sleep.

I sighed. She was sound asleep in my arms, her head leaning against my chest. I thought about when we had first brought her back. I never knew I would fall in love with her, even though she was very pretty. I remembered feeling jealous when other guys paid attention to her. Then the lust charm. How much I wanted her that night. Victor had played with our feelings so he could attempt to kidnap Lissa.

I let out a breath and knew Rose would be out for a while. I managed to doze off, but was still alert. It didn't help. Images of the lust charm kept dancing in my head. I got up, carefully repositioning Rose's head so it was on a pillow.

I decided to take a look at the papers Alberta asked me to look at. They were for the shifts and also for the novice assignments. I took a pen, leaning over them, writing notes down next to the novices' names. When I got to Rose's name, I took a deep breath and tried to get a hold of myself as I wrote down notes about her training, and, yes, her attitude, and grades.

I was just finishing up when I glanced over and saw tears streaming down her face. I turned and rushed to her, taking her in my arms.

"What happened, my Roza? Did Adrian do something?"

I could see her battling it out in her mind. So, she gave me an excuse. Of course, I've always had the ability to see through her lies, so I could immediately tell.

I gave her a hard look. "No. I know you're lying. Just tell me what's wrong!" I was desperate to help her, let her know that she could always trust me.

I noticed that she was shaking and she pulled her shirt away from her skin, fanning herself. I carefully placed my hand on her forehead, shocked to find it, literally, burning hot, almost like a fever.

"Rose!" I exclaimed.

I watched her as she tried to get under the sheets, kicked them back, and tried again. Nothing seemed to help, though, and soon, her teeth began to chatter uncontrollably.

Roza, what do you need? Tell me so I know; I won't get anything from you just sitting there."

She swallowed, then gave me an answer.  
I-I n-need new clothes. And water," she got out, her voice dry.

I got up and took a glass, filling it up before handing it to her. She drank it all. While she finished that, I got out one of my sweatshirts and tossed it at her. She tugged it on her. But, once again, her teeth were chattering.

"What the hell!" She grumbled.

I sighed. She looked over at me questioning, but her eyes went wide when she saw what I was doing. I was unbuttoning my shirt, explaining to her as I went.

"The sweatshirt isn't keeping you warm and we can't go back to your room or someone might see us. If I give you something I've been wearing, hopefully it'll keep you warm from body heat."

I gingerly pulled her arms through the shirt, and buttoned her in. "Better?"

She gave me a nod and leaned back against the pillows. She closed her eyes, and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what she had to say next.

"Comrade…"I waited, not bothering to chastise her. "Adrian…He..He visited my dream and , well, let's just say things didn't go well with him. I yelled at him and he got really…I don't know, made maybe? I don't want to go back to sleep or he might come back." A tear dripped down her face.

"Rose, you have to sleep. That way, your body can heal itself from whatever you're suffering from."

She bit her lip, then asked, "Will you stay with me?"

Oh, dear God. I froze and she tensed. Finally, I nodded. I climbed into bed with her and she rested her head against me. I wasn't sure what to do next, but then snaked my arms around her. I hummed something in Russian, something my mother and my older sister used to sing to me.

She relaxed in my arms, and was soon asleep.

**Ok, so if you think I've been abandoning my other story, I'm not. I swear I'm working on the next chapter right now!**

**Songs:**

**Fallin'-Alicia Keys**

**Heaven Can Wait- We the Kings**

**Do You Remember-Jay Sean**

**Need You Now-Lady Antebellum **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay doke, I have late start on Wednesday and Thursday, so I don't have too much homework at the moment. xD So that means more updates since my bus won't come until almost 10:00 on those two days…Well, as long as I don't sleep in enough where I'm rushing' to get everything packed and have breakfast and get out the door….ANYWAYS I'm getting' off topic and it's Tuesday so don't pay attention to me. XD**

**Oh, in this chapter, it won't go accordingly to like in the other story; as I look back, I realize that I really need to change up some things, like I said before. So, yeah…**

Rose was late. Again. I sighed. No surprise there, although I would've thought she might have been on time, for once. I settled down against the wall and opened my book. I glanced at my watch; she was five minutes late. I rolled my eyes and continued my book.

Ten minutes later, I was comfortable sitting against the wall, when the doors opened. Rose stepped in and dropped her backpack aside. I allowed my gaze to flick up to where she was, still standing, arms crossed.

"You know what to do," I told her, avoiding her eyes.

I heard her sigh. "Dimitri, can we please skip the running today? I mean it's just one freaking day. It's not like something will miraculously happen!" She exclaimed.

I knew this tone; her temper was obviously very short today. I shut my book and looked up. "There is a difference. Go outside and run like you're supposed to."

I didn't know what was going on with her, but she let her temper get the best of her; as far as I could see, Rose wasn't under the darkness. Whatever it was, both of us snapped.

"Make me!" She shot at me. "Skipping out on one day of running doesn't make any difference to me and plus there's probably plenty of things you have to show me."

"Do you want me to report you to Headmistress Kirova, Rose? And get you expelled and never see Lissa again? Do you want your future as a guardian to be ruined?" That was a low blow to her and we both knew it.

She was frozen, staring at me in disbelief. But I had to get my point across. "I thought so. If you want to stay, _you do as I say,"_ my voice grew louder, almost close to yelling at her.

For a moment, I regretted it, but what she said next threw everything out the window.

"Fine. Not like I need you to teach me anything, anyways," she snapped, dealing a low blow herself.

I realized I was losing it and needed to get away. Swearing to myself in Russian, so she wouldn't understand, I walked away like I was taught. I saw her run out the doors and disappear. I sat against a wall and leaned my head back against it, wondering what the hell just happened.

I sighed. It was like Rose to lose it, but for me to yell at her? This was different. I wasn't sure what it was that made me snap, on the verge of losing control, but something did. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my head and relax enough so I could try to talk to Rose.

Speaking of, she hadn't come back. It was getting dark, almost time for school, but her stuff was still in the corner and there was no sign of Rose.

Getting worried, I ventured outside and looked for her. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw her curled up in the grass. I slipped my arms under her and tried to pick her up and set her on a bench nearby, but she started fighting me saying, "Let me down, I'm fine."

I set her down without a word. I saw that her eyes were distant and she was going to treat me like she should in the first place.

"What are we doing today?" She wanted to know, still distant.

I handed her a stake. "Go practice your staking."

She took it and started attacking the nearest dummy. I strode over to a chair and sat back, watching her, but not saying anything. Her movements were uncoordinated, and she appeared to be stabbing them with full force.

Rose. I sighed. I put my head in my hands, thinking. How could I possibly fall in love with my _student?! _I was her mentor, she was my student. Yet, I couldn't shake the feelings I had for her. When she screamed into the night, scaring the dorm matron, I'd go and sit by her bedside while she slept. She knew I was there somehow, but never seemed to really notice once she woke up, since I normally left before that.

I was exhausted. Keeping Rose in line, and also staying up to make sure she was ok, was really taking its toll on me. I figured I should talk to her, tell her (again) about focusing on Lissa instead of me. I needed to protect Lissa, but I couldn't do that if I focused on Rose.

I slowly and silently got up and walked towards her. Rose was backing up, and ran into me. She startled, but relaxed a moment later.

"Rose, I need to talk to you…" I started.

She spun around defiantly. "Yeah, like what? What a bitch I was? Or more yelling? Or do you just want to insult me more?"

Anger burned in me, but I forced myself to try and not lose it. "Never mind, Rose. Just never mind. Obviously you're not mature enough to handle talking seriously." Ouch, that was slightly harsh, but I needed to keep her in line, for once.

She fought back, of course. "I _AM_ mature enough, you just don't think so. I protected Lissa for two fucking years before you guys dragged us back. I obey curfew and the rules and you're telling me I'm not mature?"

I kept my face as blank as possible, before saying, "No. When it comes to your attitude, you're definitely immature."

I watched her jaw drop. She didn't have a comeback and just stared at me, hurt brewing in her eyes. But she refused to let me see how much that hurt. She turned around, stalked over to her backpack and stormed out the door.

I hadn't dismissed her and I wanted to take what I'd said back, but she was gone. I sighed, horrified. I had a shift to do, although I just wanted to go lock myself in my room so I would calm down. I kept my face controlled, so no one would suspect something.

Just my luck, though, I ran into Alberta. I'd known her for years and she knew me well.

"Dimitri, why do you look so upset?" she asked.

I didn't anything, then let go of my rigid guardian posture, relaxing slightly, sighing. "I think hurt Rose."

I didn't say anything more, but Alberta pressed. "And what did you do? I couldn't be physical since I saw her on my way over here. Is everything alright?"

Of everyone in the school, she was the only one who knew about mine and Rose's relationship. "Not really. She was complaining and both of us snapped after that."

I felt ashamed, but she placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure you two will work it out."

~~**~~**~~**~~**

After my shift, Stan confronted me about Rose. WE were discussing her grades and graduation, when suddenly, I saw her up ahead.

Stan, instinctively yelled, "HATHAWAY!" he roared, quickening his pace. "KIROVA'S OFFICE. NOW!"

_**URGH! I've tried to get this posted earlier, but I've been kept busy by homework and interruptions from my mom and brother…And, yeah…I'm in a good mood, despite having two best friends at war…Anyway, here it is, and I will get to work on the next chapter, plus the next chapter for Love Life and Tragedy.**_

_**If Love Life and Tragedy isn't updated for a whilez, don't panic, I'm working on the war and all that fun stuff…I'll stop talking….**_

_**Songs:**_

_**Fall Into ME-Sugarland**_

_**So Small/Wheel Of The Word-Carrie Underwood**_


	5. Chapter 5

**IM BAAACK!**

Rose turned around and spotted us. Her eyes flicked to mine swiftly, before looking away, cheeks turning a shade of red, light, but still there. I watched, studying her, knowing she wasn't under the darkness since I saw no signs of the insanity it drove her to sometimes.

Stan finally turned to me, remembering I was her mentor and in charge of her, technically. "Belikov, since you're her mentor, I'll leave her to you."

I nodded and moved forward, noticing Rose's look of surprise and…fear? I took Rose by her arm and led her away from the scene. "I hope you have a good explanation as to why you were beating up Zeklos."

She tried to yank her arm away, but I tightened my grip on her. "Hey, he wouldn't quit insulting me."

Oh, Rose. "And I suppose using your words or walking away from him didn't occur?"

I saw her try to come up with something. I sighed. Here we go again.

"I'm not a little kid, Dimitri, he heard us fighting in the morning. I'm sure that's a good excuse as to why I had to punch him."

"Ok, tell me this, give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't take you to Kirova's office right now." I let go of her arm, and waited.

She bit her lip, and I saw her eyes shine. I fought hard to keep from comforting her; I hated causing her any kind of pain. Her eyes avoided mine and she looked down.

"Fine, do whatever. It's not like I really care anymore. I'd probably make a horrible guardian anyway, Lissa deserves better than me," she muttered.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I hated that she looked down on herself. I hated that I had to be the one to be put in this position. I softened, putting my hand under her chin and forcing her to look up at me.

"Rose, don't say that. You're one of the best guardians I know. No one's as dedicated as you are to protecting the Princess. You know your stuff and you take your job seriously."

She glared up at me. "You didn't think that earlier," she accused.

I winced. "About that. I'm sorry. I had no right to call you immature. But sometimes you need to learn how to control your mouth; you can't always be guaranteed you'll be able to talk when you guard her. You also need to control your behavior."

Her defiant look faded as she stared at me. "I can't help it sometimes, it just happens. Like with you. I didn't _want _to make you mad, but I just couldn't help it. And then Jesse came and started saying fighting this morning in the gym and started insulting us. I wanted to make him regret messing with Rose Hathaway."

Still the same old Rose, yet she knew more now. "Roza. Sometimes you have to know when to stop. Everything you do has consequences and sometimes you need to make peace with people you don't like. Remember, violence isn't always the answer. Now, enough said, I won't report you to Headmistress Kirova. I think you're promising and it would be a shame to expel you."

A grin started to spread along her face. "I just have one more thing to say, Comrade."

Uh-oh. What could she possibly have in mind. "What?"

ZEN LIFE LESSSONS!" She bursts in laughter.

I smiled as I take a piece of paper from my pocket and rip it in half. I write a note on one to excuse her for being late for class, then a quick note on the other, telling her to meet me after classes.

My eyes scanned the note as I wrote it, feeling satisfied that that was enough for her to know.

_Roza, _

_After school, go past the gym and into the woods. There's a small cabin there. I want to talk to you and we'll have more privacy without anyone bothering us. I'll be waiting outside in case you get lost. I'll see you after classes. Make sure no one knows where you're going. If you have to, tell them that you're training with me._

I folded it up and slipped it into her hand, along with the excuse. "I believe you're late for class." I smiled as I walked off, not waiting around to see.

I didn't have a shift, but like the other guardians, I sat in classrooms. I decided to head to Stan's since I knew Rose would be in there now.

**Again, sorry it's short, but I can't figure out how to fill it up…xP I promise I'll try to make it a little longer next time. xD**

**SONGS:**

**I believe I Can Fly-Bianca Ryan**

**Stay Beautiful-Taylor Swift**

**Fall Into Me-Sugarland**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so I've been neglecting DPOV, but I'm going to try and work on that a little bit more! I swear I am! xD**

I slipped into the back of the room, watching Rose, my eyes occasionally flicking up from her, to looking around the room while Stan taught the class. As he went on with the lecture, I was surprised that Rose wasn't cutting in with her usual remarks that would normally get her kicked out of the room.

Stan seemed to notice this as well, and his brow furrowed briefly as he walked around, handing out sheets to the students. Rose worked with no problem, seeming distracted by something, though talking to the people around her…

Ah, that was it, she was probably wondering what I meant in that note. Truth was, I wasn't sure what I meant by it, myself. Deep, down, though, I knew exactly what I wanted to talk to her about, and how we needed to focus on Lissa, still, until graduation.

I sighed, watching Rose as the bell rang. Since the other guardians had the other classrooms covered, I decided to go wait out the rest of the school day for her, in the cabin, replaying over and over about what I was going to say to her when she finally came….

~~**~~**~~**

I made my way carefully into the woods, on the outskirts of the perimeter, but still within the wards. I took the set of keys from my pocket and cautiously unlocked the door, peering inside for anything out of the ordinary. When I found nothing, I stepped in, reaching over so I could get the matches from the table and light the fire.

Once the fire was going, I sprawled out on the bed with a book, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips when I thought of something Rose might say to me. _Quit thinking about her, _I told myself. I closed my eyes and sat up, rubbing my temples.

Reading wasn't going to help any, so I took a deep breath and stood up, faintly hearing the bell ringing, signaling the end of the school day. Oh, no, I was not ready for this. Yet, I had to let her know my feelings for her; it was killing me, and I knew it was probably killing her.

I swallowed and made my way outside to wait, figuring she'd most likely get lost it I didn't wait outside for her. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the tree, wondering if I should even be doing this. I wasn't sure how long I stayed like that, but I felt someone come up to me, though it wasn't Rose.

"Belikov," Alberta greeted me.

"Alberta," I nodded at her.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, although she knew the answer.

"Waiting for Rose."

"I see."

It was quiet until she broke it. "Dimitri, if you admit to Rose what you're about to tell her, you both must keep it under control until graduation. And, you can't guard the Princess anymore."

I sighed. "I know, that's just the problem."

I had a feeling she wanted to say more, but laughter reached our ears. Rose would be coming any moment now. Alberta seemed to know this. She put her hand on my shoulder and then disappeared. I may be a well known guardian, but I was still young in the world, especially dealing with someone like Roza.

Finally, I heard her hesitant footsteps. She came into view and when she saw me, her eyes lit up and a smile touched her lips. She moved her backpack higher up on her shoulders, and seemed a little nervous as she made her way over to me.

"Where are we, Comrade?" she teased.

I sighed. "Don't call me that. But it's an old watch post that guardians used in the earlier days when numbers weren't so low."

She looked thoughtful. "And we can't talk in your room or mine because…?"

"It's something no one can hear."

"Well, what is it?" she whined at me.

A smile touched my lips. "Not until we're inside."

She glared at me, but I chose to ignore it. She stepped in ahead of me and I turned, locking the door so we wouldn't be interrupted. I turned and saw Rose looking around at the room. I took a deep breath as I replayed what I would tell her. There was just no way around it anymore, I had to tell her.

Rose dropped her bag off in a corner and pulled her shoes off, lying down on the bed. I studied her for a moment, and then I took my own shoes off and sat down on the bed beside her. She must've been surprised because she looked up questioningly.

When we were both settled, it was silent for a little while. Rose was staring at the ceiling and I was staring straight ahead, unsure whether or not I would be able to go through with it. In the end, I decided to just do it, and hopefully all would go well.

"Rose…."I started. "This is isn't easy to say, but I have to try and explain. It's the least I can do for my behavior last night and this morning…" I felt out of my element, admitting my feelings to the one person I actually cared about, besides my family.

I saw her hand move as she waited, and I knew she was trying hard to put my "Zen" lessons, as she liked the call them, to use.

My mind was made up; I would just say it straight out.

"Roza, I love you." It was out now.

**So, I hope this was ok, I made it longer than it was in the original one…xD**

**SONGS:**

**867-5309/jenny-Tommy Tutone**

**IN My Head- Jason Derulo**

**Ghosts 'N' Stuff-deadmau5**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the mix up, for some reason, my computer must've downloaded the file, but it came out as something else, for reasons unknown. xD Grr...Well here's the RIGHT **

Rose seemed surprised for a moment, but then it registered on her face what I had just said. I watched her with amusement as she pursed his lips and though about it.

"I can't deny it anymore, Rose. I'm in love with you, although it's very, very wrong." Oh, how I wished otherwise.

I wanted to be with her, but knew that duty called for the time being, especially with graduation just around the corner. I didn't want to risk ruining Rose's future with her best friend. And I certainly didn't want to endanger my own reputation either. But I was more worried about Rose since she had promise.

Looking at her, I stepped closer and pulled her into an embrace placing my head on top of hers. I kept her like that for a little while; getting used to the idea that she knew me so well, even when Tasha didn't. When she offered me to be her guardian, I knew I couldn't pass up a chance like that. But I couldn't. I cared about the Princess and Rose in different ways.

Finally, I pulled back, and gauged her reaction as I leaned down to kiss her. I meant for it to be quick and sweet, but it didn't stay like for long. Soon, a fire was racing in both of us and her lips responded to mine eagerly. As I deepened it, I slipped my hands up her shirt, hearing her gasp when I played with the clasp of her bra.

Soon, I undid it, and my legs hit the couch behind us. I allowed myself to fall onto it, Rose on top of me. Taking the opportunity, I removed her bra and shirt, moving my hands over her flawless skin, loving every minute of this. She was almost hesitant as she managed to get it off of me, her hands rubbing up and down my chest.

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I had the feeling that our training time was nearly over. I wanted more of her, more of my love, but knew it wasn't the right time, and that there wasn't enough time at all. But that didn't stop me from teasing her.

I pulled the zipped of her jeans down, but left them, teasingly. She did the same thing, and things started to get heated up as her hands wandered down past the waistband….

I knocked her hands away, breathing heavily. "Enough, Rose," I said. "Practice is over and you need to get back before curfew."

A frown touched her face. "I don't want to," she complained as I moved her off my lap.

She finally sighed and moved to pick up her clothes. While she dressed, I couldn't stop looking at her, thinking _she was mine now. _I was smiling as I pulled my shirt back on, and picked up my jacket or "cowboy duster" as Rose loved to call it.

She moved to grab her backpack and slip it back on over her shoulders. Before leaving, I hugged her to me, murmuring in her ear, "I'll see you tomorrow, Roza."

I left after that, alone at last, relieved that I had gotten that over with. I made my way across campus, knowing I had a shift. I found Alberta in her office, shuffling through some papers. I checked in for my shift, and was about to turn, when she called out, "I take it it went well?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. "Yes."

She smiled. "Good. No get out there before someone decides to sneak out."

I laughed and headed out, walking around the perimeter. No one, besides Rose, would usually sneak outside, but it was always good to keep watch. I made rounds near the Moroi dorms, making sure everyone was asleep. After checking the dhampir dorms once more, my shift was over.

I waited until Yuri came to relieve me before starting up the stairs to my room. I had just gotten to my door when I faintly heard screams. My eyes went wide for a moment, but then I realized that it sounded like my Roza. I tucked my key back into my pocket and went back down the stairs.

The matron there looked surprised. "Guardian Belikov, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Did you hear screaming?" I wondered.

She winced. "Yes, and it sounds like it's coming from Hathaway's room. If you want, you can go right in."

I gave her a nod. "Alright, thank you."

With that, I pulled the set of keys I had with me out of my pocket and found one to Rose's room. Unlocking it, I prepared to see her awake and fighting someone, but she was in bed, thrashing around. I was surprised, but immediately went over and placed my hand over her forehead.

She was obviously just dreaming, but it seemed to be getting to her, tears leaking out the corner of her eyes. I gently brushed them away, her screams fading to whimpers.

**IT's a bit short, but I needed a stopping point for the next chapter. ^^;**

**SONGS:**

**I lost track, but I remember a couple. XD**

**Follow Me Down-3OH!3 ft. Neon Hitch**

**Crush-David Archuleta**

**Ever The Same-Rob Thomas**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kay, so it's another, boring day here, so I'm being nice and giving you an update. XD read my note at the bottom, so you know what to do when you're done reading this. ~_^**

I watched Rose sleep for the rest of the night, worried about her health when she kept thrashing around and yelling, tears dripping out the corners of her eyes. I wanted to wake her up, but waited, wanting to see what was really happening to her. I sighed, and sat back, crossing my arms as I watched her toss and turn restlessly in the bed, occasionally a whimper escaping her lips.

Since arriving at her room, I had been unable to leave her side, fearing something would happen to her of I left. Because of that, I hadn't gotten any sleep since my shift. I was tired, but not tired enough to sleep just yet. Rose had settled down for a little bit, but soon, the screaming started up, loud and blood curdling. Shocked, I knew I had to wake her up now.

I moved myself from the chair and sat on the edge of her bed, shaking her gently, murmuring for her to wake up. Tears were racing down her face as her eyes flashed open. She turned her gaze, seeing me, seeming surprised, but breathing hard.

"Roza, what's wrong? Are you ok?" I asked her, running a hand over her hair, and holding her tight.

She took deep breaths and I waited patiently until she answered me. "Bad dream," she gasped, blinking.

I couldn't resist; I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her. "It's ok, take your time," I soothed her.

Her head turned into my chest, her face hidden while her breathing slowed to a normal rate. I held her a little longer, giving her time, and then slipped my hand under her chin, pulling her face up to mine.

"Better?" I asked.

Rose seemed dazed as she gave a slight nod. "What are you doing here?" she wondered, snuggling into me.

I looked at her, deciding I couldn't exactly be truthful since I was actually going to come and visit her once I had changed and relaxed. "The matron heard you screaming, so she called me and I said that I'd deal with you." That was a safe answer.

Another nod. She looked lost in thought for a moment. I debated on whether I should push her or not, maybe talking would give me some insight on what's bothering her so much, and caused her to scream. But, instinct told me that she was in no mood to talk, and I knew she still had practice with me later.

I shifted into a more comfortable position, and tucked her head under my chin, making sure she knew she wasn't alone. "Go to sleep. I'll be here." I hesitated, but then started humming a song my mother used to sing to me when I was younger.

I watched as her eyes slowly closed, and her hand reached for mine, seeking comfort. I smiled and took her hands in mine, holding them tight as she drifted off to sleep….

Rose had been sleeping soundly for a while now, and I was satisfied in knowing she was ok now. I glanced at her alarm clock, smiling when I saw she had forgotten to set her alarm. It was still early, about two hours before training, so I let her sleep. After about five minutes, I started drifting off myself, exhausted…

_It was a great dream. Rose was mine and I was making love to her. Her head was thrown back, hair spilled out across the pillows. She let out a soft moan when my lips traveled to her neck, gently biting the sensitive skin there. Her hands unbuttoned my shirt and cast it aside, tracing my chest._

"_Dimitri," she breathed, eyes closed._

"_Roza," I sighed._

_I loved her, loved her with all my heart. She was mine, I was ready, and so was she. Making sure I watched her face as I slipped off the last pieces of clothing off her body, revealing all of her. Her hips pressed into mine as her back arched up, wanting more._

_Smiling, I moved my lips back down to her collarbone, down to trace her stomach. She groaned when she felt my tongue against her heated skin, muscles tense, waiting for the right moment…._

"_Now," she whispered._

_I looked up at her, worried that this would hurt her. "Now?"_

_She gave an excited nod. _

"_This will hurt," I warned Roza._

_A grin tugged the edge of my lips as I moved my hips to hers, moving slowly, as not to her. As I became one with Rose, her muscles were tight around me, telling me that I was the only one she had allowed to do this. I grinned full out, realizing she had waited, and she was mine at last._

_She whimpered softly, and I waited, wanting this to be perfect for her…._

Suddenly, the dream faded, and I groaned to myself, realizing what I had just been dreaming of. Getting it on with my student. Very appropriate.

I sighed and shifted, still tired, but a feather soft touch alerted me to someone…Roza. My eyes snapped open and I saw her sleeping. But as I studied her, I knew she wasn't really sleeping; it was an act.

"Rose," I said softly, leaning down.

I waited, knowing she probably wouldn't want to respond. I was right, so I sighed and tried another tactic. "I know you're awake, so get up."

Finally, she stirred and opened her eyes, sheepishly meeting my gaze. "So, what happened last night?" I prompted.

She let out a sigh. "Just a really bad dream about me and Lissa."

I knew she wasn't giving me the full truth; I had always been able to tell when she was lying to me about something or not telling me the whole truth. Yet, something told me she wasn't ready to be pushed into talking about anything at the moment. As I held her to me, my eyes wandered over to the alarm clock, seeing the time.

I started getting up, but Rose's hand in mine, stopped me. I looked at her, waiting for her to come to the sense we still had training.

"What?" she demanded when I kept looking at her.

"We do still have practice soon, Rose," I answered, leaning down.

"Oh," she said.

I smiled and gently kissed her lips, dreading practice with the thought of the dream still fresh in my mind.

**WHOO! OVER A THOUSAND WORDS FOR ONCE! Now I'm getting a better sense on how to get in his head for this story. XD So, how was it? Good, bad, suckish, ok? XD Lemme know and it seems like I'm not getting very many reviews…..**

**Maybe some people have school perhaps, and I have a break and am just bored and on the computer all the time? XD Kidding, but seriously, I'm not going to update either of the stories until I get at least five reviews today….**

**FIVE REVIEWS, and you guys get to choose which story I update. This one or Forbidden Love, Guardian Life, and Broken Promises, cause I can't figure out which one I wanna get updated….**

**SONGS:**

**I was listening to some in the beginning, but then when it was over, I didn't bother with putting on some more….Huh, now what I mention it, I didn't realize that I didn't have any music going….HA! I'm so smart, aren't I?**


	9. Chapter 9

**OKey doke, so here's yet another chapter for you guys. Love ya! I'm happy; I got to go see the movie How To Train Your Dragon, and let me tell you, it WAS SUPER GOOD!**

**Might as well put up a disclaimer: No, I don't own VA, any characters (EXCEPT MAH PUPPY) and no matter how much I wanna, I don't own Dimitri. *sniff sniff* Then again, Richelle Mead did create him, so I'm just happy he exists. XD**

When I was sure my Roza would be ok, I headed to the gym to wait for her, wondering if she'd actually be on time or late as always. Old habits die hard, so she'd probably be late as usual. I stood in a corner, glancing at my watch as I waited for Rose to make her appearance.

I kept my face controlled and carefully blank as the doors opened up, bringing in a cold breeze with it. She was scowling as she stepped in. I suppressed a smile as she dumped her things in a corner and walked to the door automatically.

"You don't have today. Let's do something else," I suggested.

She turned with a quizzical look on her face. "Like what?"

I allowed a small smile. "Let's see how much your skills improved since you came back."

She groaned loudly. "Comrade!" She complained. "I can't beat you; it's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible in life, Rose," I said, raising an eyebrow at her.

She sighed. "Zen Lessons."

I shook my head and walked over to the mat, getting into a fighting stance, waiting until she was ready before I launched my first attack. She dodged, but just barely. I had aimed for her face, but got her arm instead. My next blow came in contact again with her arm and I saw her hide a wince as she tried to fight back.

Both of us were breathing heavily and she sent a kick that would've knocked me off my feet if I hadn't anticipated it and jumped up to avoid the kick. Rose had a frustrated look on her face when I dodged the kick, feinting when I tried to land another punch.

Then, without warning, her fist met my face, and I stumbled, distracted momentarily. She was focusing hard, and, knowing her, she was probably swearing in her mind. At this point, she had started using the knowledge that I had been teaching her, so we were now evenly matched.

Unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention when I swept her legs out from underneath her, pinning her on the mat. I hovered over her, amused as I took in her shocked face.

"You almost had me there," I said, trying not to laugh.

She crossed her arms, glaring at me. "That was so not cool," she retorted.

I chuckled at her typical reaction. I reached down to help her up, but suddenly she grabbed it and yanked me down, using her legs to flip her over and straddle me. Stunned I stared at her.

"You almost had me there," she mimicked me.

I could tell she was having a wonderful time with this, and soon enough, she was doubling over, laughing hard. I sighed and got up, letting her have her fun while it lasted.

"I finally got the anti-social Russian God _down!" _She laughed still, pointing at me.

I rolled my eyes and just looked at her, settling down against the wall with my book, figuring I'd wait it out for a little while. After a few minutes, I looked back up, to see she wasn't laughing anymore, but breathing in and out.

"Are you done?" I asked, knowing the answer already; I had three sisters at home, I knew what to expect.

"No," She laughed even harder.

I shook my head at her in exasperation. "I think you need to go outside and run laps."

She stopped laughing. "What?!"

"You heard me. Running. Now."

I returned to my book, but I could still see when she stuck her tongue out childishly at me.

"I saw that, Rose."

She huffed. "Fine, I'm going."

When she was gone, I set my book aside. Oh, Rose. What was I going to do with her? I glanced down at my watch and then looked back up at the door. I had the feeling she was probably slacking off like she sometimes tended to, but I wasn't in the mood to get up and check on her.

Sighing, I leaned back and closed my eyes, trying to relax for a little while before Rose came back. My book was long forgotten, and I felt better. So many sleepless nights to take care of Roza when the nightmares got the best of her, leaving her screaming and whimpering.

I didn't know how long I stayed like that, but I was suddenly very aware of someone's presence. MY eyes snapped open to meet Rose's laughing ones. She had a smirk on her face.

"Taking a nap, Comrade?" She teased, snickering. "It's ok, I'm sure I can just train myself."

I sat up and looked at her. "Actually, I was. And If you were able to handle yourself, I would've just let you practice staking."

"Are you saying I'm not responsible enough?" She asked, pretending to be offended, holding her hands over her heart like it hurt.

I didn't answer her. I could feel my head throbbing slightly with a headache from so many sleepless nights watching over Rose. Unfortunately, she seemed to notice something enough to tip her off.

"Didn't you sleep at all last night?" Her eyes were wide.

I gave her a small smile. "Not so much. I was with you, remember?"

She thought about it. "So?"

"So, you kept waking up during the night, asking for me," I informed her.

I saw a guilty look creep into her eyes. "Sorry," she whispered to me.

"It's alright."

She slid down the wall and sat down beside me, leaning her head against my shoulder. I didn't hesitate pulling her to me, keeping her close. It was a while before I noticed the time. Rose had classes soon. I mentioned this and helped her up.

As she walked out ahead of me, I heard her grumbling something, and I smile to myself, knowing full well that she was going to get kicked out of Stan's class sooner or later.

~~**~~**~~**

An hour later, I was right. I stood in the back of the classroom with the other guardians and watched as Stan instructed the class on lessons about Strigoi. Of course, Rose had to go and start making her usual remarks.

"Hey, Guardian Alto, if Strigoi used to be Moroi, how come they can't pass the wards. I mean, seriously, they used to have their magic, but still, come on, that's just twisted."

Coming from someone else, it would've been a good question and taken seriously, but since it was Rose, and her tone implied she was up to something, it wasn't really.

"Hathaway," Stan barked at her. "Were you listening to a word I said?!"

She pretended to think about it. "Um, not unless you count the word Strigoi." Oh, boy, here we go.

I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose, waiting for Stan to yell the all too familiar words…

"KIROVA'S OFFICE NOW!"

I looked up, and she was shrugging on her backpack, grinning to herself. She glanced back at me and she pressed her lips together, obviously trying not to laugh.

**Well there ya go, and I'll have another one up for this soon….**

**SONGS:**

**I'm The Only One-Melissa Ethridge**

**Just Like a Pill-P!nk**

**Shot Heard Round The World/Real Thing/Love Drunk-Boys Like Girls**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, HERES ANOTHER ONE!**

I waited while Stan resumed teaching and then escaped out into the hallway, finding Rose walking slowly down the hall. She looked over and saw me walking with her.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked in exasperation.

"Sure," was her answer.

I knew she was being her usual self, so I chose to ignore it.

"Wait, how come you're here? Don't you have duty or something?"

Oh, dear God. How was I going to tell her I followed her? I had to make something up so she didn't get any ideas. "I was able to slip out the room when I told Alberta I would deal with you."

"Alberta was there?" she seemed a bit nervous, and I didn't blame her.

"No, she was making rounds and she just happened to be there around the time Stan kicked you out."

"Oh."

Nothing else was said as we walked to Headmistress Kirova's office. She was expecting Rose, it was clear, but obviously didn't expect me to be there. Since I was her mentor, I was allowed to have say in something. For now, I waited. I had my ways.

"Miss Hathaway, Guardian Alto sent you down here for being disrespectful…Again. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't expel you right here and now," she threatened.

I knew Kirova. She wasn't going to really expel Rose, since she was a rare female guardian, and had a lot of promise for the future and Lissa.

Rose looked at me nervously, but I said nothing from my position against the wall. It was time she learned how to advocate for herself. Her jaw clenched and I saw that fire in her eyes, which meant she was going to fight, no matter what.

"Uh, because guardian numbers are low, and there aren't many female guardians left…"

"That doesn't matter. I can still spare you if you can't behave yourself."

Her eyes widened. "You can't! I'm going to be Lissa's guardian!" she cried desperately. "What would I do then? Leave the Academy and go where? I know I can protect her if it means my own life!" she claimed fiercely.

Kirova held up a hand. "You have yet to impress me with your behavior, but since you've been obeying curfews and not getting into fights and according to Guardian Belikov's reports, I won't expel you. Yet. But your punishment still stands. And Guardian Belikov will escort you wherever you go."

"Fine," Rose said, crossing her arms.

Me follow her around? Oh, great. Another way to test my self control around her.

Rose was dismissed and she glared at me. "Why didn't you say anything this time?" she exclaimed.

"Because she wasn't really going to expel you, no matter what she says."

"And you know this how?"

I sighed. "Once in a while she calls a meeting with all your instructors and gets reports on how you're doing; she actually does think you have some potential."

She scowled. Then realization dawned on her face. Oh, no, I was not going to like what she brought up next. I tensed, waiting for her to point out something she'd be very happy about.

"Yeah, but you're stuck with me for a while," she laughed gleefully.

I rolled my eyes at her usual remarks saying, "Let's go, classes are almost over, so we can just train the rest of the day."

"Seriously?"

I didn't answer, but instead made it look like I was walking to the gym, but once we got out of sight of the main campus I changed direction and headed to the cabin. Rose was quiet, for once, as she followed me.

We got there, and I flicked on a light. I pulled out some matches to warm the place up with a fire again.

"Uh, Dimitri? Why are we here? Not that I'm complaining." She spoke up.

I decided to answer her truthfully. "I thought we could use some alone time."

My heart sped up at the thought of finally being with Roza at last. I could feel her eyes on me as I worked on getting a fire set up. When I looked up at her, I knew what she was thinking.

"Rose," I scolded. "We aren't doing anything"—yet—"Besides, don't you have homework?"

She made a face and snatched her backpack, dumping out its contents. I settled back into a chair, watching as she pulled out her Pre-Calculus book and started struggling through those.

Finally, she looked up, helpless. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Help?"

I chuckled at her expression and motioned to her. "Come here."

She stood up from where she was sitting and then dropped the paper and book in front of me. She was only on the first problem and already she was stuck.

"You should know how to do these by now," I told her.

"Yeah, but I'm not as smart as you," she shot back.

Oh, Roza. I could hardly concentrate with her so close as I went step by step. When she got frustrated and looked like she was going to punch something, I stayed patient, knowing she would do her best to understand something she didn't know.

I walked her through the next few before she was getting the hang of it. When she finished, she shoved it away from her and looked pleadingly at me.

"Can we please do _something? _ I'm dying here!" She exclaimed.

I tried not to smile as I teased her. "You don't look like you're dying," I pointed out.

Her expression was murderous. "Then what's the point of bringing me here?"

"To give you time to cool off, and to give you some privacy to do your homework," I lied.

She snorted, seeing through it. "Yeah, right."

I knew I couldn't win, I needed her, and I wanted her now. "Fine," was my reply as I swiftly grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to me.

My lips found her neck and kissed a spot there, before moving up slowly to her face, going anywhere but her lips. I was teasing her and we both knew it. Sure enough, she growled and pulled my head down so she could press her lips to mine eagerly.

A fire went through both of us, driving us together. She deepened the kiss, my fingers braided in her hair, my free hand cupping her face. After a while, I allowed my tongue to trace her beautiful lips, loving the moment. Roza pulled away to breathe. I gave myself another moment to trail kisses down her neck before I had to pull away, or lose the control I so carefully kept.

"I think that's enough for now," I gasped out.

Roza's head tilted forward, agreeing. I moved her off my lap and got some water to put out the fire that had dimmed. When I turned around, Rose seemed disappointed.

"Are we leaving?"

"Yes. People will start to wonder where we are and I don't think it'd be good if they caught us here together. Without another word, she gathered up her belongings and stepped outside, while I locked the door.

**I'm not going to bother with listing the songs right now. XD I'm too lazy and I'm starving! Just be glad I decided to get this posted up before I went to eat….REVIEW PEOPLEZ!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm going to try and get another one up, since I have abandoned it for so long. XD**

I didn't part ways with Rose; instead, I walked along side her still to her dorm. After all, Headmistress Kirova had said I was to watch Rose and monitor her behavior. Little did she know how much she was testing my self control I so carefully kept. Out of nowhere, Rose let out a laugh.

Startled, I looked over at her. "What's the joke?"

She shook her head, a smile on her face. "Just remembering your reaction when I reminded you you were stuck with me. We're going to have so much fun!" she said enthusiastically.

I just sighed. "Yes, I'm sure being stuck with you twenty four seven is fun," I replied sarcastically.

"Hey! IT's not my fault Stan's an ass."

"Rose," I warned.

"What? It's true."

I gave another sigh, "Whatever."

Finally, we came to her door and I ordered her inside so she wouldn't cause any more trouble.

"Aren't you coming?" she wondered. I caught the hint she was up to something if I did.

My eyes went wide for a moment before I controlled it. "No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Wait, I though you said no," Rose pointed out, not doing a very good job with keeping a straight face.

"Rose!"

"Fine," she answered.

I nodded at her while she shut her door and walked up to my room. While Rose had been at school, I had managed to slip a note into her room, right by her alarm clock. I had set the time just right for it to go off about now so she'd find the note.

I was a coward for not facing her, but I needed the morning to get it together and try to regain the self control I had left around her. I reached my room and unlocked the door, regretting not taking a shift for tonight to get Rose off of my mind.

I saw the paperwork I still needed to do, laying on my desk. I would have to do that later when I actually had the time since I was watching over Roza. I removed my shirt and changed into some sweats before sliding into bed, setting my alarm a little earlier so I could get up and escort Rose to her classes….

~~**~~**~~**

I slept with no dreams, but images of my Roza kept dancing in my head, even when I woke. Unable to sleep any longer, I decided I needed a shower. I pulled out some clean clothes, feeling exhausted, since I had been so restless during the night.

I allowed the hot water to run down my back a little longer before I switched it off, knowing it was time to face Rose and the day that lay ahead of me. I tried my best to look alert, though it was the last thing I felt. There had been no screaming from her, but I had gotten up once to check on her.

She had been fine, so I slipped back up to my own room. After that, I had barely gone back to sleep, still thinking of her…

_Quit it, she's your student and you're her mentor, _I told myself when I reached her door.

I knocked softly on the door, "Rose, can I come in?"

"IT's open," she called, blearily through the door.

It creaked open, but what I saw was about to really test my control. There she was, standing in a black tank top and matching shorts. The shirt was made out of some thin material, but boy did it fit her body nicely.

"See something you like?" her teasing voice brought me back to the present.

"Rose, you should be ready by now."

"Aw, come on! It's still early," she complained.

Tough. "Doesn't matter."

She stalked over to her drawers and pulled out some clean clothes, walking into the bathroom to get changed and presentable. While I waited, I sat back on her bed and closed my eyes, trying to get the image of her in that shirt out of my head. I was so caught up, I barely noticed that she had come back out and was hovering over me.

I knew what she was doing. I knew she was testing me. I knew that she thought I was sleeping. "Rose!" My voice was sharper than I had intended it to be. I saw her flinch. "Can't you behave yourself for once?"

She looked back with her usual defiant look. "Hey! I can behave, but who wants to behave when they're around you," the last part was supposed to be seductive, and I caught that tone in her voice.

"Rose, knock it off. Behave yourself today, for once!" I snapped without meaning to.

She was silent and I saw the hurt look in her eyes before it was hidden away. I felt horrible for yelling at her, but she did need to behave herself. I grew soft and pulled her to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Roza. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just the lack of sleep taking its toll," I sighed, allowing her Russian name to slip out.

I saw her bite her lip. "This is my fault," she claimed. "It it wasn't for the screaming, you'd get more sleep."

I could see her beating herself up about this. "It isn't your fault, Roza," I said truthfully.

"I think I'll find Adrian and ask him if he can visit my dreams tonight," she told me with a sullen tone.

She got up off of me and her hand was on the door when I decided to make a joke to lighten her mood.

" Did you forget I'm stuck with you?"

She gave me a weak smile as I joined her. Walking outside into the frigid weather, I noticed Roza shivering. I removed my coat a placed it over her shoulders. I didn't like her visiting Ivashkov, but I knew it was necessary.

When we got there, she took off my coat, handing it back to me as she knocked on the door. I moved back into the shadows like the trained guardian I was.

"Little dhampir," he answered.

"I need to talk to you," Rose wasted no time getting to the point.

Ivashkov studied her. I wanted to go and punch him for what he said next. "You want to come in?"

I tensed; Rose had classes soon. Instead of accepting, she jerked her thumb to where I was standing, hidden in the shadows. "Can't; I'm with my Russian Jailor."

He looked up, his eyes resting on me for a moment. "So, what do you want?"

"I need you to visit my dreams tonight. I'm having these really weird nightmares and I can't figure out what's causing the,…" she waited for his response.

"Sure, if you want me to," I could tell he knew I was listening, so he didn't bother with his usual behavior.

Rose gave him a small smile before turning around. I moved behind her silently. "'Russian Jailor?'" I quoted her, trying to hide a smile.

She just shrugged, giving me a smile. "What? That's what you are. Sort of."

I laughed, shaking my head at her as we headed off to her first class of the day. Stan's class.

**OKEY DOKEY HERE WE GO! ME NO BRAINZ DEAD! SO MEH GOTZ CHAPTERZ UP!! YAYZ!**

**SONGS:**

**Fire and ice- Pat Benetar**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back again! I'm on a freaking roll today! Aren't you glad I am? Cause I know I am!**

I could tell Rose was enjoying having me around all the time, but it wasn't enough to erase her boredom during the day. For once in her life, she never made a remark in Stan's class that would get her kicked out, normally, and, when called on, she just answered like any other student. When that happened, Stan's eyes met mine questioningly. I had no clue as to why she was so quiet today.

In her last class, she and the Princess were passing notes. She looked back once and quickly turned away after seeing my expression. She should be paying attention in class and not be passing notes, but I couldn't do anything about it, and I didn't exactly want her in more trouble with another teacher.

After a while, the two stopped passing notes and tuned into the class. I sighed. What was I going to do with Roza? I mulled this question over in my head until the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Rose and Lissa slipped out, talking to one another.

I kept my distance, though they weren't exactly the most quiet. I smiled to myself, over hearing their conversation. I wasn't eavesdropping, they were just noisy enough for me to hear.

Lissa was whispering something to Rose and I caught my name in the midst of it. Rose whispered back. I could hear her, since I was good at reading her face and lips…

"Can't give much detail, but I think I love him," Rose was telling her friend.

I watched as the Princess looked at Rose before letting out a squeal. I smiled, thinking of my sisters back home, especially Viktoria. Rose looked horrified at the noise Lissa was causing, but covered her ears u and once she quieted down, Roza glanced at me.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly. She just shook her head and turned back to Lissa. This time I could hear what she was saying.

"Does he love you too? If he does, has he ever kissed you?"

I could tell from the blush on Rose's cheeks that it was embarrassing. "Well, we have kissed…Maybe once or twice. But that's about it."

"Oh, Rose! This is so perfect!" She forgot to keep her voice down.

I walked up to Rose, trying not to show I had overheard the conversation. I placed my hand on her shoulder saying, "It's time for practice."

Rose looked at me, but when she looked back at her best friend, she groaned. I didn't bother looking at her, knowing she had a smirk on her face. Roza stormed off and I caught up to her.

"You told her?" I didn't need to ask, but I still did.

She groaned out loud when she realized I was listening. "You heard?"

"Bits and pieces. Besides, why would the Princess be jumping up and down at something you told her?"

The glare she gave me was priceless. I laughed. "But we were whispering!" She exclaimed.

"Not very quietly, though," I remarked.

She scowled and pushed the gym doors open. I watched as she disappeared into the locker room. I leaned against the wall, wondering what was taking her so long. Normally she would be out here in an instant.

I took a deep breath to control myself from going to her in case she was busy with something. Something told me, though, that I should check on her soon, because she wasn't coming out and there wasn't a sound from her.

As the minutes passed, I became increasingly worried. I was about to head in when her scream stopped me dead in my tracks.

"DIMITRI!" She was screaming my name.

Guardian instinct kicked in and I raced into the locker room, finding her crumpled on the floor. She was gasping and panting for breath, obviously struggling with something mental. I could tell it was something different and from the look on her face, I knew she was slipping into the princess's head.

"L-Lissa! Help her! There's a Strigoi on campus. Help her!" She sounded so desperate, so weak.

She saw my look and cried, "I'm fine, just help her!"

I took out my cell phone and pressed Alberta's number in. "Petrov," she answered.

"Alberta, there's at least one Strigoi on campus, according to Rose."

"What? Where?" she didn't bother asking me for an explanation.

"I don't know, but Lissa's in danger, the Strigoi has her somewhere."

"Alright, I'll alert the others, find her, Belikov."

I snapped it shut and with one more glance at Rose, I sprinted out towards the Moroi dorm. Windows were shut and locked and I could see some teachers ushering students into a dorm, not caring which one. There was no sign of Lissa anywhere, and I was becoming very worried.

Another guardian, Yuri, and Stan, met up with me.

"Is there any sign of the Dragomir Princess?" Stan asked.

I shook my head. "So far, no."

"How would a Strigoi get on campus?" Yuri wondered. "I just checked the wards and they were fine!"

"Doesn't matter," I said. "What matters is we have to find the Princess. Stan, head off to the Moroi dorms and check around there, gather some more guardians for backup. Yuri, tell Alberta to head to the woods. Now."

After giving instructions, we all went our separate ways. I slowed to a walk, controlling my breathing as I stealthily moved towards the edge of the woods. Sure enough, I could hear signs of a struggle.

Then, Rose's voice. "Leave her alone! You don't want her; you want _me!" _she snarled.

Oh, my Roza. I hardly recognized her as she made her way to the Strigoi. She had no stake and nothing to fight with. It was a lesson I had taught her hypothetically if they were at the mall. I had taught her to run, but I knew she was under the darkness.

I watched as she fought bravely until he threw her against a tree. By now the other guardians had arrived and started spilling in, trying to catch the Strigoi, but he escaped easily. I growled in frustration when he escaped out the wards, but remembered my Roza.

Lissa was being taken care of by Alberta, so I knelt by Rose, begging her to open her eyes. "Rose? Are you alright?"

She opened one eye almost sleepily and then closed it. She was unconscious. I swore in Russian when she slumped down on the ground. I knew I had to pick her up and carry her to the infirmary. After letting Alberta know, I rushed back with an unconscious Roza in my arms.

**OOH! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! Well y'all know since your read the other one. XD**

**SONGS:**

**Totally lost track again, between my brother constantly calling me "Kitty" and him having the TV on… **


	13. Chapter 13

**Mmk, so I'm going to try and update, but it is Easter, so I'm hyped up on some SUGAR!! XD WHOO! Ok, so I tried to get something of the sequel, but unfortunately I'm running out of ideas, so it'll be a little bit before that one gets posted. SORRY!**

I stayed by Roza's side since she was in the infirmary. I was tired, but I was too worried—and attached—to Roza to leave her side. Besides, she probably needed some help getting around when she was released from the clinic.

I heard her stirring and she let out a groan, slowly opening her eyes and blinking against the light. She looked as if she was in some pain, but not a lot. "Rose?" I questioned.

She didn't answer, just studied me. "Rose, are you ok?" I repeated.

Finally, realization dawned in her eyes. "Where is she? Is she ok?"

By "she" I knew Rose was referring to her best friend.

"Yes she is," I replied. "But you aren't."

"I know that, but…but how did you find me? I told you she was near the Moroi dorms!"

"Yes, but I followed you instead. I called Alberta to let her know what was happening, and then I bumped into Stan and Yuri. I told them that when they had some back up, then they were to come to the woods. I heard you and Lissa, but I couldn't do anything without the others, so I had to hide…." I was leaving some things out, but she didn't appear to notice.

"So, in other words, you saw me fail miserably," she said in a small voice, her eyes avoiding mine.

I reached out and slipped my hand under her chin, forcing her to look at me. "Never. You didn't disappoint me in any way; it was probably the bravest thing a guardian could do. You knew your best friend was in danger, and you knew you had no silver stake, and that you were a novice, but that didn't stop you from going after that Strigoi anyway."

She looked shocked. I could see her turning something turning over in her head, until she let out a gasp and her eyes widened.

"Dimitri! I know what's happening with the nightmares and everything; it's all a part of being shadow kissed. The dreams were an actual warning of the future and what happened to me and Lissa. But what happened to the Strigoi?"

I felt anger boiling inside of me. "He escaped as soon as she saw the guardians coming."

Rose made a face saying, "Well the wards are weak, so that's why he got in."

Oh, Rose. "Yes. We didn't know they were weakened, but they're putting it back together as we speak."

"Where is everyone?"

"They're letting you rest. I'm the only one they'll allow for now, since you kept asking for me." I smiled a bit, remembering how she murmured my name constantly while she was out.

Rose moaned. "Oh, good God, what did I say?" she demanded.

I laughed outright at her reaction. "Fortunately, you didn't say anything while they were around, but once they left and I stayed, you started to say otherwise," as I laughed, I got the feeling she wasn't really pleased with that.

"Ok, what the hell did I say?" she glared at me.

I tried to look as innocent as possible. "Nothing to be embarrassed about."

She didn't buy it. "Liar!"

I chuckled as she made a face, waiting for me to explain. "It's true, but you did say one thing."

She was getting impatient. I was testing her, and it wasn't working. I tried not to laugh again. "Then tell me!"

I watched her, letting the "mask" slip away slightly. "You said you loved me." Oh, I would never forget the way she said it when I took her hand in mine. Us, all alone in the room.

She was definitely embarrassed since she pulled a pillow over her face. "That's even worse."

I reached over to yank the pillow away. "No, it's not. I love you too, Roza," I murmured.

She sighed and then moved over, giving me an expectant look. I hesitated, wondering if that was such a good idea. But her pleading look said otherwise, especially when she said, "Please?"

Finally, my desire to be near her won over and I slipped in next to her, pulling her close to me as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Dimitri," her voice was soft, and I nearly missed it, but didn't.

"I love you too, Rose."

I watched as her eyes closed, with a smile on her face. She was soon asleep again. I caressed her hair, loving the way it was so long and pretty, the way it fell over her like a waterfall of darkness. I rested my cheek on top of her head, shifting to get more comfortable.

No one came by for a while, but the Princess decided to stop by after classes were surely over. The door creaked open and she poked her head in. She smiled broadly when she saw Rose asleep with my arms around her.

"Is there something you need, Princess," I wondered.

She shook her head. "It's Lissa. And I was just coming to see if Rose was awake."

I smiled slightly. "She was, but she fell asleep again."

A frown was on her lips as she thought about something. "Do you think I could heal her…?"

I stiffened. It was a dangerous question; Rose usually never let her use her magic to heal herself. Especially since it usually meant Rose catching the darkness.

"I…don't think that'd be necessary. She'll be fine," I managed.

Lissa looked unconvinced, but she sighed. "See you later, Guardian Belikov," she said.

"Lissa." She turned around. "It's Dimitri," I told her. She gave me a smile before heading out.

I heard her voice and the doctor's. Immediately, I put space between me and Rose, still on the bed, but it didn't look obvious that there was something more than a student mentor relationship. I allowed myself to keep stroking her hair, since after all, it was a sign of affection almost anyone could get away with.

My expression was carefully controlled when she came in. "Ah, Dimitri, how is she?" Dr. Olendski asked.

"She woke up once, but went right back to sleep."

"Did she appear fine?"

"Yes, she was fine, back to her usual self."

She gave a nod. "Alright. When she wakes up, she's free to go. But she is not to train for quite some time, and she must be confined to her room, no classes, until she recovers fully.

Soon after, Rose started stirring and her eyes opened sleepily. I smiled softly, seeing that angel face come back alive.

"Feel better?" I asked her.

She yawned, stretching her limbs as she gave me a nod. "Much."

"Good," I told her, kissing the top of her head. "The doctor said you were free to go, but no training, and no going back to school for a while."

She looked completely taken back. "Wha….?"

I smiled, loving her reaction. "But you do have to keep up academically, so for the next week you're stuck in your room with me as your teacher."

She snorted, looking skeptical. "You're kidding me."

I looked at her, shaking my head. "No, I'm not. I have all your assignments with me, and Kirova was so impressed with your act, that I don't have to escort you everywhere, and you're off house arrest."

"Awm, but if I liked you coming with everywhere with me?" Rose complained.

I grinned and kissed her lips quickly, pulling her up with me.

**Phew, that was longer than expected. XD HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**SONGS:**

**Umm….**

**I'm Not Going Down….Don't know who the artist is…XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Urgh, I totally should be finishing up my English homework on To Kill A Mocking Bird, but I don't feel like it. XD So my ass, is, once again, glued to the computer chair and I'm updating. XDDD**

After one more quick final checkup, we both headed out. I was lost in thought as Rose walked beside me. I was still worried about my control; if I slipped up in public or lost control where Rose and I were in a compromising situation and caught, then that would be the end for her. Me, I could deal with what was to come….

Rose was stumbling beside me and I made sure to keep a careful eye on her in case she tripped, which she soon did. I managed to catch her without a problem. I steadied her.

"Thanks, Comrade," Rose was obviously high on the drugs.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. No sooner had we started walking again, she tripped again. I was definitely prepared this time and she fell into my arms, giggling. It was so unlike Rose, I looked at her weirdly, wondering if she was actually ok in the head.

I released her, but, thankfully, this time she managed to stay upright. About halfway there, I noticed her wincing against the bright light of the sun, since it was nighttime for the rest of the Academy. She stopped suddenly, and I was right behind her when her legs gave out underneath her.

"Rose, are you sure you're ok?" I was beginning to get concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Comrade," she mumbled. Her eyes were dropping and she looked exhausted.

I studied her and then decided it would be better if I carried her. I leaned over and knocked her feet out from underneath her, carefully cradling her in my arms before holding her away from my body a little so no one would suspect anything more than the student-mentor relationship.

As I walked, her eyes snapped open and she started to whine at me. "Put me down, Comrade! I can walk! Besides, won't someone suspect something if you're carrying me?"

Good question. But I didn't grace her question with a reply, I just kept moving. Slowly, I felt her relaxing against me, closing her eyes and drifting off. I knew she was fine since I could tell if something was wrong with her, like with the lying.

Her head rested on my chest and I darted a quick look around me and then pressed my lips lightly on her forehead, pulling away immediately. I was nearing the dorms when I heard Lissa's voice from across the way.

"Is she ok? What happened to her? Can she hear me?" she sounded panicked and I had to chuckle at that.

"She's fine, Lissa. Just sleeping right now."

Rose stirred and I knew she could probably hear her best friend. But she didn't wake and I let her sleep, knowing she needed it. Lissa was looking at Rose, but when I spoke, her eyes darted shyly to mine.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your room?" She was Moroi, but Moroi could be out in sunlight briefly before getting sick, or the daylight taking its toll on them.

Lissa looked slightly sheepish as she answered me. "Sort of. I just had to make sure she was ok. The bond never really tells me anything about her, although it works the other way."

I smiled, knowing that Rose liked it that way, so her friend wouldn't worry about her and would focus on graduating and staying safe, while Rose could protect her charge and friend. This brought on a wave of homesickness and a feeling of missing my own friend, my charge.

"I suggest you get back to your room and let me take care of Rose," I said kindly.

She obviously trusted me, since I was to be her future guardian. At least she thought so. She gave me a shy smile and then walked off, sticking to the shadows. I waited a moment until she disappeared into the building.

When I reached the building, I decided to keep her in my room for a while, so it'd be easier to care for her. She was out cold and breathing evenly. She looked like an angel. My angel, sleeping so peacefully as I lied her down on the bed. I tucked her in and placed my lips on her cheek, lovingly, before pulling back and pulling up the recliner.

I settled down and made myself comfortable, slipping off into a dreamless, peaceful sleep, images of Roza dancing in my head…

~~**~~**~~**

Something loud thumped and I woke up, startled, remembering instantly about Rose when I saw her sitting on the floor, laughing hard. Relieved, I picked my way over to her and avoided the knocked over table along with a few other things.

"Would you care to explain as to why you didn't wake me up?" I wondered, feeling amused at her laughing.

"Because you looked like you needed it," she gasped. Still laughing, I may add.

I just shook my head at her. "Can you get up?"

She looked like she was trying hard not to laugh some more. "Uh, I don't think so, seeing as I fell the last time I tried not to use the wall," she replied sarcastically.

Oh, boy. Crazy Roza. Ума Роза. I once again picked her up and then put her on the bed, and sat back down in the recliner. All trace of laughter had subsided for now and she eyed me on the chair.

"Why didn't you sleep in the bed with me?" I knew she meant it as a serious question.

"I didn't want to disturb you," good job, now I needed to keep myself in check.

"Well you wouldn't either way," she was hinting at something.

I refused to let her get the best of me. "You need room so you can heal."

"Seeing as I don't have anything that physically needs healing, I don't think so."

"You would get distracted."

By the look on her face, I could tell I had her there. Smug, I waited for her smart ass come back, knowing she would have one no matter what. What I didn't expect was for her to use her head and take advantage of us being alone in my room.

"Well, I'm awake now and I can somewhat walk, so there's no excuse not to get in the bed," she grinned at me.

Oh, dear God. She was going to be the end of me, I was certain of that. He eyes dared me to back down, reject her once more. But I couldn't, how could I when she needed me? When I needed her?

"Fine," I sighed, defeated.

**So, how was it? I'm getting the hang of getting into his mind now some more…Although I don't do as good as the real author Richelle Mead. ^^**

**SONGS:**

**I Don't Wanna Be In Love- Good Charlotte**

**Heaven/Everything I do (I Do It For You)/Please Forgive ME-Bryan Adams**


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLAZ! IM BACK AND READY FOR ACTION! Not really….XD I'm just….Yeah, I'll stop talking, I think. Since I don't have much to say, I'll put up a disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I would LOVE to own Dimitri, sadly, I don't. VA isn't mine either, although I can just dream of the hot Russian God everyone knows and loves. LOLZZ!**

I got into bed. I was in bed. With Roza. I hesitated for a moment, but I carefully put my arms around her. I was tense, not used to this yet and Rose seemed to sense it because she pulled at my arms saying, "Lighten up will you?"

"I am," I answered.

"Not you're not," she remarked.

I sighed, loosening my hold on her, relaxing. "Happy?" Good Lord, this girl could really be picky. But she was mine.

She shot me a grin. "Yup."

We both fell silent for a while. I thought about her and how nice it was to have her in my arms, in bed. I sighed; I was thinking too much of Roza lately….

"Where and when are you going to teach me?" Rose wondered aloud.

What in the world? Why would she ask that unless…"Why?" I asked suspicious.

"Because I want to know."

"In your room and as soon as you're better," I told her.

"Tomorrow?" I simply sighed.

"Possibly."

She went back to being silent and I reveled in the warm feeling of just being with her, loving her. We were finally alone, nothing sexual going on, and no one to interrupt us…As I thought this, there was a knock on the door.

I straightened up. I glanced at Rose. "Lie down and look like you're asleep, "I hissed at her.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, not looking back to see if she obeyed me. I hurried to the door and opened it, finding Alberta standing there.

"Belikov," she greeted me.

"Alberta, is there something wrong?"

"No, no, I was just coming to check on Rose," she assured me. "How is she?" Alberta placed her hand on my arm. "I know she means a lot to you."

I sighed. "She's fine. She woke up once and took some pills, and then she went back to sleep," I said truthfully.

She gave me a nod. "Alright, but when you teach her, make sure not to let her get the best of you about the relationship."

I chuckled. "I won't let her. I just hope she'll focus on her work."

After a few more questions, she left, satisfied. Rose sprang up from the bed looking at me.

"What does she mean by 'our relationship'?" She sounded very curious.

I sat down on the bed and told her. "She knows…about us. She says as long as we do our jobs and we can focus on Lissa until graduation, then we're fine.

Rose thought about it. "Huh." She obviously had nothing more to say.

I was suddenly feeling very exhausted and just plain tired when Rose tried to get up from the bed. I reached over and gently pressed her back down onto the bed.

"What do you want?"

"Uh-uh; I'm getting this myself. I already feel bad enough that you never got much sleep because of me. So I'm going," she stated.

I was touched that she was thinking about me, but I wasn't allowing her to get up nonetheless. I've seen what happens since I had three sisters at home. And let's just say the outcome isn't always the best thing at the end…

"No. You're staying right there," my voice was hard, and I knew it wasn't fair to her, but she needed to rest up for graduation, training, and school.

I could see the anger kindling behind her eyes and thought _oh, boy, here we go._ She shot me a look and then proceeded to stand up, wobbling. I reached out automatically and tried to grab her. Didn't work. Rose slapped my hand away and tried to walk on her own.

"_Rose," _I snapped. "Get. Back. In. Bed. Now."

I wasn't sure what was making me so mad at her, but it was probably because I was worried and tired. I was holding on to what little control I had left of my temper and felt myself come close to really snapping at her.

I watched as she took a deep breath and then, quick as a flash, she ducked underneath my arm and made a break for the bathroom. I was caught by surprise and didn't get the chance to stop her. She managed to get into the bathroom and lock the door while I ran for her.

"Rose, open the door." She was seriously pushing me to the limit.

"Make me," she said.

I drew in a breath and tried a different tactic. "Please, Rose," I begged her softly.

"Nope."

"Rose, please."

There was no answer, and a moment later, I heard water running, which meant that she was taking a bath. I let out a frustrated growl and stalked to the bed, sitting down and putting my head in my hands. I was being harsh with her, but I knew more than she did, especially since I was older and had three sisters back home.

I felt bad for being so hard on her, but I couldn't help it; the endless nights of staying by her side while the nightmares took hold of Rose, was taking its toll on me, causing my control to falter and my temper to slip. I sighed and lifted my head.

Roza still hadn't eaten and missed dinner. Plus she needed some new clothes. I listened, cocking my head to the side for a moment and satisfied she would be fine for a few minutes, I opened the door and slipped outside, making my way to the stairs.

It was after curfew, so no one was out and about. Well at least I hoped so. Shadows fell across the hall and I heard whispering and then doors closing shut. Knowing I couldn't catch whoever it was, I shrugged it off and came to the commons. It was dark, but there was some food laid out for guardians and Moroi who were awake and needed something.

I picked up a package of food and turned around. I walked up to Rose's dorm and fished in my pocket for the set of keys every guardian had. I had been given a copy of Rose's keys since I was her mentor and the door fell open no problem. I shuffled in and found it a mess.

A small smile touched my lips. Typical teenage room. Even though it was messy, I managed to find some clothes that would suit her just fine for the night.

When I got back, Roza was still in the tub. I sighed and set down her dinner and folded up her clothes neatly, laying them on the floor by the door, knowing she needed some badly. Curious if she was ok, I knocked on the door.

"What?" She sounded irritated. I didn't blame her.

I hesitated for a moment and then answered. "Just making sure you're alive. When you're ready, I brought some dinner for you."

While she finished up, I wrote her a short note, hoping to apologize to he when she came out.

_Roza,_

_I'm sorry about earlier. I figured you needed some clean clothes, so I went back to your room to get them._

_Dimitri_

I placed the piece of paper on top of the clothing and tiredly went back to the bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off. I wasn't out long when I felt a presence beside me. Rose climbed into bed and slithered under my arms, pulling them around her. I knew it was her and tightened my arms, holding her close to me.

**I HAD COFFEE! WHOO HOO!! Oh, so today, me and my friend hung out, and she came up with this "Moo Juice." I'm like what the hell does that mean? She says it's milk and I'm like "OHH!" And then I start laughing like a maniac and repeating the word**

**And then I realize how wrong it sounds and I'm like "THAT SOUNDS SO WRONG!" and she's like "huh?" so I do my best to explain… "Uh, guy, girl, together, gettin' intimate with one another….?"**

**And then she gets it..XD Yes, I have a sick, corrupted mind! XD Thanks to a bunch of my buddies who like to corrupt people and make sick jokes. XD**

**SONGS:**

**Lost track….**

**Wedding Dress- Taeyang**

**Fuego- Cheetah Girls**


	16. Chapter 16

**Urgh, me no likey school no morez, 'cept band. XD**

Lissa put her hands on her hips. I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it and burst out laughing like hell, clutching my sides as I gasped for breath.

"Are you done?" she asked me, annoyed.

I held up a finger, trying to take deep breaths before I could talk to her. "Ok, yeah, I'm done."

"Now explain to me why you did that? I know you did that on purpose!"

I bit my lip. "This isn't funny!" she snapped. "Now what am I supposed to think of you guys? Huh? Especially Dimitri! Oh, God, I'll never get that image out of my head!"

I giggled and she shot me a glare. It was like our roles were reversed. I gulped, trying not to laugh again and told her my plan. "Well, I was bored, seeing as how I thought Dimitri was sleeping. So I got this brilliant idea to torture both of you at the _same _time."

"Brilliant idea?" she screeched.

I covered my ears with my hands, wincing. "Ok, ok! Not so brilliant! But it worked only for you. Dimitri was awake the whole—"

"Ok, I so do not need the details after that! I already know what happens!" she moaned.

I chuckled and opened the door, stepping out the room. I made my way back to Dimitri's room, but didn't find him in the bed. I sighed and glanced at the time. It was almost time to get up, anyways, so I decided to go for a shower. He wasn't in the bathroom either, so I figured he must be downstairs or something.

I picked up a towel and slung it over the bar that was built in near the shower, turning on the hot water. I sighed as the hot water cascaded down my back soothingly. I stayed there for a while, not wanting to get out. I turned it off and automatically reached for my towel, my fingers groping nothing but air.

Startled, I opened my sleepy, relaxed eyes and poked my head out. The towel hadn't fallen, and I was about to step out, when I heard a low, husky laugh. I recognized whose it was and slowly looked up, meeting warm brown eyes.

"I believe this is yours," he teased, holding my towel.

Refusing to get sidetracked at the fact that he wore a dark, button up shirt, and black slacks that made him look awfully sexy, I glared right at him, smelling the sweet smell of his aftershave, figuring he was cleanly shaven while I was taking a shower.

"Give it back," I snarled.

"Come and get it," he taunted.

I groaned, getting a major sense of déjà vu. "Not this again!" I whined.

He smiled and dropped my towel on the counted, leaning against it and crossing his arms. He was waiting. I remembered how, back at the Court, how I had immediately gotten out and told him what he was missing when I saw the desire take over. Yet, this time, I felt like that would be losing if I went out to snatch my towel. So, I simply decided to plop down in the middle of the tub behind a curtain and wait, only my head visible.

"I'm not going to fall for that again," I decided.

I heard him chuckle. "Well, I was going to take you somewhere special…." He let his voice trail off.

That peaked my interest. "What?"

I poked my head out, leaning back so he couldn't see me. "I was planning on taking you out somewhere for the day, and then the night. Just the two of us…."

Ok, now I was interested, but I still didn't come out. "Huh, well why don't you tell me about these 'special' plans?" I asked as innocently as I could.

I shifted around so I could get more comfortable in the tub, only letting my head in sight and everything else invisible. He was still leaning against the counter, arms crossed, waiting. I growled in frustration when he didn't answer me right away.

"I…can't. It's a surprise," he said grudgingly.

Ooh, that definitely sounded like it was something worth coming out for. But still not enough. "Well, can't you give me a hint?"

Annoyance flashed across his face before he glanced down at his watch. He sighed, and when he spoke, he sounded irritated. "Rose, I don't know what you're up to, but if you don't come out and get dressed, we're going to be late," he said before he strode from the room.

Curious, and wondering if he was seriously bipolar or something, I climbed out of the shower and snatched my towel from the counter, drying my hair and slipping into some clothes Dimitri had left out for me. It was a very pretty dress, pure midnight black, looking blue when it caught the light. It had beautiful designs and it hugged my body nicely.

Still trying to puzzle out what was going on, I stepped out of the bathroom, my hair down and neatly pulled back with a black, flowered clip on one side, but didn't see him. Rolling my eyes, I sighed and was about to yell when he appeared, putting a finger to his lips. Then, he motioned for me to follow him.

We were outside when he spoke. "I was beginning to think I would have to cancel dinner."

I gaped at him. "Dinner?" I squeaked.

A slight nod was my answer as he opened the door to the car. "What else are we doing?"

He shrugged. "Tasha, Lissa, and Christian all volunteered to stay at a nearby hotel so we could have the house to ourselves for a little while."

Like usual, his face was carefully blank, but I could see the excitement, desire, love, and hope in his eyes. He drove and neither of us said a word, comfortable with silence like normal. We turned down several streets and already I was confused as to where we were going.

Suddenly, he pulled into a parking space, turned the ignition off and went around, opening my door for me. I stepped out and snorted when I saw where it was we were at.

"Ok, seriously? A restaurant? With fast food?"

Dimitri just grinned, easy and relaxed. It made me happy to see him so at ease with me. "Yes, knowing you, you would want pizza, burgers, or something else if not something fancy."

I rolled my eyes. "Then why are we dressed up?"

A smile tugged at his mouth. "You'll see."

Again, he held the door open for me and when I stepped in, it was all I could do from just….staring at everything.

"Dimitri," I cried softly, turning to him. "It's so pretty!"

The place was huge! I mean, it had gorgeous, soft colored lights illuminating a dark room, and the booths were private, letting anyone have all the privacy they wanted from the outside world. In another room, there was a place where groups of people could be social and hang out. That room was brightly lit and not as dark as the private one me and Dimitri were apparently heading to.

The waiter was a nice, polite guy, one of few who didn't try and hit on me. Probably because of Dimitri. But I noticed something; this guy had an accent that sounded something like Dimitri's light Russian one, but not exactly Russian. He also seemed familiar, but I brushed it off for now.

We were led to a private—and I mean private—booth and we both slid into it. The seats were soft and cushiony, the lights strung above us. Did I mention that the awfully high ceiling had glow in the dark stars, a moon, and other things? And not the cheap kind either…

"How the hell did you pay for all this?" I breathed out, mesmerized by the beauty of the darkened room.

He gave me a soft, serene smile, a lazy gleam to his eyes. "Don't worry, Roza. I know someone who works here that could get us in for free, actually."

I suddenly recalled something. "Hey, the waiter seemed familiar, like I've seen him somewhere…"

He studied me. "Yes. He's one of the few Moroi who work here."

I nearly choked on my drink as he said those words, obviously carefully wording it. "Moroi?" I sputtered.

The smile had faded and he had a faraway look in his eyes as he spoke. "Yes. Some Moroi, and even some dhampir woman, choose to work here, because the Moroi who owns this was a friend to Ivan Zeklos; he knew me, since I was his guardian, so therefore, I could get in for no cost because of my work as a guardian."

I was still confused. "But, how? I mean, almost everyone's a guardian—"

No sooner had I started that he cut me off. "Because I was Ivan's friend, remember?"

I could tell it still hurt him to talk about his friend. Although not as close as Lissa and I were, he still had a buddy, and had lost him when he had taken time off.

Slowly, I slid out of my side and climbed in beside him, tucking in my feet under me and wrapping my arms around him. "I'm sorry," I whispered against his neck.

His head turned and he pressed his lips to my cheek; I could tell he was smiling. "Nothing to be sorry about."

We sat there a little longer, before there was a knock on the door that separated us from the outside world. Quickly, I scrambled back to my seat and Dimitri straightened up. When I was ready, he called out and the waiter returned with some appetizers.

He gave me a smile and vanished. I looked at my Russian, who had a smile on his face. I just rolled my eyes and dug into the salad and bread that was given. His hand rested on my knee and when I looked up, there was nothing but love for me in his eyes.

**Kay, gonna leave you there. I made it extra longer than normal so you guys had something to enjoy for my lack of updating…..I actually don't have anything much to say except….ME LIKE SUGAAAAARRR!! WHOO!**

**SONGS:**

**You Sang To ME-Marc Anthony**

**I'm With You/Complicated-Avril Lavigne**

**The Reason-Hoobstank**

**Would You Go With Me-Josh Turner**


	17. Chapter 17

**I had a good day. XD Although yesterday, I couldn't fine my cell or my bag of gym stuff, which was weird since I KNOW for sure I brought my phone inside and my PE stuff home from school. XP I have everything now, though my dad was PISSED last night when I couldn't find my cell.**

I slept soundly, for once not having any dreams about Roza. I felt more at peace, but still exhausted from all those nights of staying up and watching over her when she had nightmares, or when she screamed, begging for me not to leave her.

I kept my eyes closed for a while, relaxing until I felt her shift slightly near me, trying to slip out from my hold I had on her. She probably thought she could sneak out, but she should know better. I was always on guard, no matter what. My arms tightened around her and she whipped around to face me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, feeling slightly amused/

"Nowhere." She was lying, I could tell.

"Rose. I know you were after something."

She rolled her eyes and snapped, "I just need to get up!"

Shocked, I let go of her and she stormed into the closet, searching for her clothes. She came out dressed in black and snatched her backpack roughly from the floor. That reminded me…It had been a week since she was attacked, and today she would go back to her classes.

Confused as to what she was doing, I asked, "Rose?"

She made a face and made her way to the door, reaching for the knob so she could leave. Knowing something was wrong, I sprang out of bed and grabbed her hand, pulling it away from the door.

"Let me go," she growled.

I kept my face controlled, not showing how scared I felt for her; this wasn't the Rose I knew. "No," I told her.

"Fine," I heard her murmur as she twisted out from my grasp and made her way to the window. I opened my mouth to yell at her, but I snapped it shut, knowing I would probably let my own temper get the best of me. Yet, I couldn't help but feel that I knew what was wrong with her.

Then it hit me; she was under the influence of the darkness. I groaned to myself and slammed my fist on the table, pulling on some clothes and poking my head out the window, wondering if she was in sight. No such luck. She was nowhere to be found. Shaking my head, I pulled out my cell and dialed Alberta's number.

"Petrov," she answered.

"Alberta, it's Dimitri."

"Dimitri, what's wrong?"

"Rose's under spirit's darkness. She jumped out the window and I don't see her anywhere."

By now, I was outside and scanning the perimeter of the campus. Still no Rose.

"I'll have some guardians on watch. Do you know exactly where she went?"

I took a deep breath. "Unfortunately, no."

"All right, I'll have everyone on watch for her."

"Thank you."

I snapped it shut and listened around me. Suddenly, I heard something. It was faint, but there. It was from the woods. I sped up and raced towards that direction, hearing Rose's scream. Damn it. I swore to myself as I reached the woods and found everything quiet and fine, but I could sense something.

I spun around and saw disturbance in the ground; someone was hear. The wind shifted and I caught a scent of…Roza? I bent down and carefully drew in a breath, smelling her scent strongly in the ground and around the disturbance. I straightened back up.

A Strigoi had been here. There was no other explanation. My phone rang and I flipped it open, fearing the worst.

"Belikov."

"Dimitri, we've searched everywhere for her; nobody's seen her…"

"I know. I'm out by the woods; a Strigoi was here. He must've taken Rose with him if she was here."

"Stay there, I'm on my way."

"See you soon."

I sighed and looked around, my enhanced vision allowing me to see little details humans could easily miss. There were broken branches and disturbed ground, the sign there had been a struggle. God damn it, I should've followed her no matter what.

The sound of someone approaching reluctantly pulled me out of my thoughts. Alberta appeared and she looked sympathetic and regretful almost. "Dimitri—"she started, but I cut her off.

"I'm going try and locate where the nearest settlement is."

She didn't say anything else and I strode off to my room to look over all data of nearby Strigoi. I flipped open my laptop that all guardians had in their rooms, and immediately pulled up the data, looking over names and places. No luck.

Frustrated, my fist slammed down hard on the table. I couldn't help but feel this was fault; I should've realized sooner that Rose was under the darkness and restrained her like last time. I buried my head in my hands and tried to think. Yet, I couldn't clear my head of my Roza, the thought of her being held captive, or worse; being awakened.

My cell phone rang and I jumped slightly at the sound and sighed, deciding to answer it. Again.

"Belikov," I said crisply.

"Dimitri, I'm calling a meeting in the meeting room."

With that she hung up. I growled at my phone and slipped it back into my pocket. Deciding to head out to the meeting to see what was going to happen. Not only had Rose been kidnapped, but Strigoi were close by, which meant that the Moroi were in danger of being taken as well.

As I walked into the meeting room, I noticed all the guardians available and Adrian Ivashkov as well as Lissa. Pity filled me when I saw Lissa; she looked scared and worried about her best friend. I saw Alberta consulting with Stan and Yuri.

I walked up to them and Alberta greeted me. I knew immediately what they were discussing; they needed to know where rose could be and where the Strigoi could be as well. Maps and charts were spread around a table and I studied them until someone called out, "Hey, I might have a way to contact Rose."

My head snapped up to see Adrian standing up. Alberta looked at me and the motioned for him to continue.

"I can dream walk, and if she's asleep, then I just might be able to contact her."

Alberta considered it. Stan and the others looked slightly surprised at this. "Alright, see what you can do, and tell her to give us everything she knows so we can find her.

So on it went and all we could do was wait.

**Sorry, my parents think I'm "studying" in my room. SEE YA**


	18. Chapter 18

**ITS FREAKING FRIDAY! FINALLY WHOO! I'm so happy now it's not even funny. I'll be updating now since I have to leave later this evening to play kickball/baseball with the band at the park. ^.^**

Not long after, Adrian opened his eyes and seemed slightly confused and very worried. I knew now he had somehow gotten Rose in contact. It took every ounce of my self control not to both run up and demand to know where she was, or to hit something.

"Ivashkov, what do you have?" Alberta asked.

He closed his eyes and answered. "She says she has no clue whatsoever where she is, but she wanted me to check back frequently later until she gets a better grip on what's happening and where she is…"

On he went. I couldn't bear it anymore; I silently moved from my position near the wall and slipped into the next room, sitting down in one of the chairs and putting my head in my hands. I heard the door click open and someone walk in. It was Lissa.

She knelt in front of me and spoke: "It's not your fault. Rose is Rose. I'm sure she's ok," she said with certainty.

I sighed, feeling like it _was _my fault. "I can't, but it feels as if responsible. She's not one hundred percent yet and I'm pretty sure someone got hold of her."

I lifted my head and saw Lissa's determined expression. "I know we'll be able to find her."

I shook my head and my thoughts took me back to when my Moroi father would often come home and abuse my mother, hitting her enough where he had my sister's crying and anger building in me. I had finally snapped and beat him up as well, teaching him that he couldn't just do that to my mother; to any dhampir woman.

"Dimitri, it'll be fine," she tried to assure me, but I saw otherwise.

She was scared to death too, and tears were in her eyes. She reminded of me of my sisters back home, seeking comfort from all the horrors of the real world. I looked at her and then held my arms out. Without thinking, she let me embrace her, letting her cry quietly.

I stroked her as I would with my sisters, trying to calm her. Sobs of grief over her friend wracked her body as she cried. I held her tight, knowing what it was like to suffer from something out of your control….

After a while, her sobs quieted enough where she took deep, shuddering breaths. I pulled back looking at her. Lissa seemed slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

I offered her a small smile. "It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"I miss her so much," she whispered. "I hate how the bond only works one way, and that she gets all the benefits from it." She sniffed.

I just let out a breath. "Well we'll just have to wait and see. Do you want to go back in?" I asked.

Lissa shook her head. "I can't," her lip trembled slightly.

"We don't have to, we can just stay here."

She gave a slow nod and sat down on the chair, tense. I was lost thought when the door opened and Alberta slipped in. She looked serious.

"We know where she is, Belikov."

That was all it took. I made sure Lissa would be taken care of before I rushed out into the other room, where Alberta was back giving orders. We all had a mental image of the house that Strigoi had used in the past, so we were soon off.

~~**~~**

The trip seemed long, and driving was the only thing that kept me awake. I had just traded with one of the other guardians, and no one else argued when I said I would drive the rest of the way. My stake was tucked safely in my jacket and I was ready to kill the bastard who took my Roza.

I thought about her and thought about how Lissa was earlier, the thoughts that kept my determination fierce and my adrenaline going strong until we reached the house. Of course, we needed to plan ways to somehow get inside without anyone knowing. It was soon decided that several guardians would go in first as a group and stake any guards.

I waited while the group set out. I scanned everywhere, looking for threats. All the guardians had guns concealed on them as well, although they didn't do very much against Strigoi. Instinctively, my hand touched the place where my gun was and made sure I was prepared.

Suddenly, the earpiece I was wearing came alive, as well as the others'.

"The coast is now clear to enter, but there are at least three more not showing themselves."

With that information, we managed to get some windows and a door broken and removed as quickly, but quietly, as possible. Finally, I was in. I took a good look at my surroundings, memorizing exits and weapons around the area; the other guardians did the same.

Suddenly, I heard a commotion and found a small room. Alberta and a couple others joined me and we watched as a Strigoi and Rose battled it out. She looked awful; tired and injured again. She looked as if she had received some nasty blows sometime before we had found her.

I watched, almost mesmerized at the way she fought, using the skills I had trained and taught her to do. I was proud of her, but also…scared. I didn't want to lose her, didn't want to face the fact that she could drop dead right before my eyes.

It looked like an even match, with Rose's and the Strigoi's different abilities. Out of nowhere, when Rose's attention was directed somewhere else, he disappeared from the room, making a break for it. Several guardians made their way to every exit possible.

I moved into the room, finding Roza standing with her back to me. She looked dazed almost and confused.

"Rose!" I shouted.

She turned almost sluggishly and faced me. Her eyes widened and she ran to me, leaping into my arms. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, tell her how much I loved her, but I was on the verge of losing control, and that would be bad since no one but Alberta knew about us.

"How did you find me?" She wondered.

"Ivashkov told us he contacted you through your dreams and knew where you were. I would've been here sooner, but we needed some more guardians to help out."

Good, keep it formal, Dimitri. I kept telling myself that, feeling that frustration build. I nudged her towards where the other guardians were and then led her to a secluded corner.

"Rose, what happened? Why did you run off? Why didn't you tell anyone?" I was slightly hurt.

Her expression showed that she was very unhappy. "Well, how was I able to come and tell anyone when I was abducted?" She snapped at me.

_Don't lose your temper, don't lose your temper_, I chanted in my head. "Wee, if I didn't know better, I'd say you let your emotions get the best of you."

"Hell no! I just needed some air that's all!"

"I don't think so. You were mad, so you just ran out. It never even occur to you that you should watch where you were going or who's around you."

"Who cares?! I'm fine now and what's done and done."

That was it. She didn't understand just how stressful it was for not only me, but Lissa as well as the other's she cared about. I made sure not to lose my temper with her, but sometimes it happened. "Nor, Rose, if you weren't so careless, none of this would've happened! If you had just stayed inside the wards, you'd be in school right now, and no one would be worrying about where you are or what happened."

She crossed her arms and I just closed my eyes, trying to regain some self control and returning back to the others.

**Ok, so I thought it would be short, but it's not, and I have to get off and do something else. XD ILL UPDATE EITHER LATER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW!**

**SONGS:**

**Drummer Boy-Debi Nova**

**David Cook songs**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so freaking bored it's not even funny…Huh…Maybe I'll go get some more coffee…Yum..XD**

The ride with Rose was silent for a while. I had the radio on a country station, and for once, she didn't comment on my preferences. I drove into a parking lot, knowing she probably needed something to eat. I had told the others that I would take care of Rose and that they could head back to the Academy.

Rose, who had turned around in her seat, twisted back to face me. I killed the engine and climbed out. I waited, but her door didn't open. I could just barely see her unbuckle herself and climb into the very back of the car. I sighed and opened the back door, sticking my head in.

"Rose, quit acting like a child and get out," I told her, feeling annoyed.

Her eyes flashed angrily. "No, and I'm not acting like a kid; I'm the one who had to fight the Strigoi, remember?"

"Fine, then I guess you don't want anything to eat," I was bribing her, and she seemed to know it.

She didn't answer, but I could see her battling it out. She was starting to get on my nerves now. "Rose, I know you're hungry."

"No, I'm not. I am perfectly fine where I am."

That was it. She was pushing it. "Get. Out. Of. The. Car. Now," I gritted my teeth to keep from snapping at her.

"Fine, you want me out of the car?" I will." She unlocked the back and leaped out gracefully, running quickly into the dark, in the rain. I slammed the door shut and groaned. Now I would have to go looking for her.

I knew it was just her temper because of the stress, but it was getting to me, which made me fight her back. I leaned against the car, dripping wet from the rain and closed my eyes, trying to calm down so I could go and find her. When I felt like I could keep in control, I went in search of Roza.

At first, I had no clue as to which direction she went, but I heard her voice; she was singing softly. I was silent as I walked over to where she was silhouetted against the pavement, lying down in the wet, cold rain.

I waited for a moment until she finished and then spoke softly. "Roza."

I said nothing as I held out a hand to help her up,

"I'm fine," she snapped at me, but I could hear her voice waver just the slightest.

I led her back into the warm car and draped my coat around her and shut her in the car, where it was warm, heading back out into the rain to grab her something to eat. I walked in and studied the menu swiftly, ordering a burger for her.

I took the bag and handed the money over, walking back out. I slipped into the driver's seat, looking over at Rose, who was now fast asleep. I smiled slightly and started the car back up, reaching back to pull out another blanket and draping it over Rose.

I turned on the radio softly, finding a country song that I enjoyed. It was "Landslide" by the Dixie Chicks. Weird, yes, but the words suited me just fine and it had a peaceful tone to it, so I left it on. Rose stirred, but didn't wake.

"_Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older, too  
Well I'm getting older too."_

I sighed. It was true. Maybe I was afraid of letting Roza possibly go one day soon, though I wasn't sure when or how. I navigated through the wet roads, finally coming to one of the back streets that led up to the Academy.

I flashed my ID at the guardians at the gate and they opened it. I drove through and parked the car, with my Roza still sleeping. I was going to have to carry her. Slowly, I removed the blanket covering her and wrapped my coat around her securely, hoisting her up in my arms.

I strode up to her room without anyone noticing since it was well into the night for the Moroi. I dug around in my pockets for my set of keys and pulled them out, finding the one to Rose's room, and opening the door up. I took my soaked coat from her and laid her on the bed.

Next, I removed her shoes and jacket, realizing her clothes were soaked through as well. I exhaled and then started pulling off her sopping wet clothing, finding some dry ones for her and putting those on her. I tucked her into the bed and kissed her forehead softly, then risking to kiss her lips.

I found a chair and settled back in it, knowing when she woke up, she needed an explanation and she deserved my apology. My eyes scanned her room, taking in everything about her; pictures of Lissa and Rose, some candy stashed away, and other small items.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Roza start to wake up; she had looked restless, and I knew she was probably dreaming again. Her eyes flashed open and her breathing was slightly hitched. She looked around before her gaze settling on me.

"Bad dream?" I asked her.

No answer. She stared up at the ceiling and then said, "I'm sorry. I was a total bitch to you and acting like a little kid; I didn't mean to, but I did. And I'm sorry, so I don't blame you for being pissed at me."

This was backwards; I should be the one apologizing ot her. "Rose, I am a little disappointed in you, but none of this is your fault. I'm the one who made you mad, and because of that, you were captured. When you got hurt…I wanted nothing more than to take care of you, help you recover, although you didn't make it easy."

She took it all in and then climbed up into my lap, hugging me. "I'm fine; I promise I'll be more careful."

I hugged her tighter. "Not enough," I murmured to her.

**SONGS:**

**Lost track. XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am so damn tired! My PE teacher is cool, but he made us run eight laps around our track which makes two freaking miles! xP I'm so dead! It's another zombie week for me. XD**

I left Rose sleeping, deciding to head out on a walk to calm myself down before facing Rose again. I went back to my room and collapsed on the bed for a while, closing my eyes briefly. I needed to get control of myself as much as possible so I wouldn't end up taking my frustration out on her and snapping.

A shower would be a good idea, so I turned the water on, letting the hot steam wrap around me. I took a deep breath and stepped in, the water feeling welcomed and very nice. I stayed in there for as long as possible, thinking about nothing but Roza.

When I got out, I shook my head, spattering water everywhere until I got it all out. I slipped into some clothes and decided to check up on Rose. Yet, something told me she wouldn't be in her room right this very instant…

I sighed, knowing she had probably escaped and gone to visit Lissa. I picked up my jacket and walked out of the dhampir dorms and to the Moroi ones where Lissa's room was. I paused in the doorway, watching the two girls hug each other.

Obviously, the two of them had pretty much made up. I smiled, remembering what it was like for my sisters' back home. All three of them. But, I needed to remind myself that it was past curfew and Rose needed to get back before someone busted her.

"I hate to break up your little reunion, but Rose, you do know it's past curfew," I rumbled from the doorway.

The two of them startled at the sound of my voice and jumped apart guiltily. Rose gave me a level look.

"Yeah, I know it's past curfew."

I watched them for a moment, and then turned, motioning for Rose to follow me. I carefully made my way down the stairs and outside, waiting for her. She appeared a moment later, and satisfied that she would listen to me, I walked off ahead.

Both of us were silent and didn't say anything as we walked. Rose looked exhausted, though she would never admit it; her face was gaunt, her eyes tired and sleepy, her skin slightly pale in the night. I worried about her, but I tried not to say anything, knowing she would just brush it off and get defensive.

As we made it the dhampir dorms, I noticed her stumbling along. I made sure nobody else was around, then bent over to pick her up; she didn't struggle. Her head lolled against my chest and I realized just how good it felt to have her in my arms again.

I pulled the key out of her pocket and opened her door softly, shutting it with my foot. I set her down on the bed and her eyes snapped open. She blinked several times to focus, but her gaze fell back on me as I settled down on the bed next to her.

There were a few more moments of silence and she blurted out, "Are you mad at me?"

I gave her a weird look. Why in the world would she think that? "No, why?"

She just shook her head at me. "I don't know. You just seem to be mad at me more nowadays."

I sighed, giving her a wry smile. "I have to admit, you do make me mad sometimes. But…" I trailed off, thinking.

She prompted me again. "Keep going."

"I don't know what it is. But, I guess I was just worried about you…."She knew what I was talking about. "Very worried. As soon as Ivashkov said he knew where you were, I was tempted to just leave by myself and get you. If it weren't for my control, I probably would have. We got there while you and the Strigoi were in the middle of the fight. I knew I couldn't afford to distract you, so I waited. But, he heard us, and you know the rest."

She turned this over, with a strange expression on her face. "Bu he disappeared!"

I nodded slowly. "Yes, no one knows where he is, so it's important to watch over you and Lissa."

A sly smile crept up the corners of her mouth and I suppressed a smile. "So, that means you're stuck with me again?"

I laughed, unable to resist. "No, this time I choose to be stuck with you."

She gave me a grin. I leaned over and kissed the top of her head, my lips lingering there for a moment longer than normal. "Now, go to sleep, Roza, while you still have time. Tomorrow's Saturday for you, so you're lucky," I murmured.

"What if I don't want to sleep?" she retorted playfully

"Rose," my voice warned her I was in no mood.

"Fine." She let out a sigh.

I let her go and tucked her in as I used to do to my sisters' when they were younger. I watched as her eyes slowly closed. Her hand reached out and I took it in mine.

"Don't….leave…" she breathed.

She was out. I stayed by her side, on the bed next to her. I stroked her hair softly and decided to shut my eyes for a while….

I stretched and opened my eyes to find that it was dark out, and that it was midnight, noon for the Moroi since we ran on a nocturnal schedule. Roza was still asleep, looking so peaceful, so innocent. I hated to wake her, but I knew she wanted a chance to talk to Lissa more and that she would be mad if I let her sleep the whole day when I know she doesn't want to waste it.

I pressed my lips to her cheeks, sliding them over her face. She groaned and rolled over, tugging the covers with her. She pulled them over her head and stayed like that. I chuckled and tried to pry the blankets off of her. When I didn't have any luck with that, I let them go, hearing her sigh.

I see her feet and an idea comes to me: Rose was very ticklish. I gently tickled her feet and she let out a shriek, barely muffled by her pillow. She growled and proceeded to try and kick me away, but I dodged them easily.

"Go away," she complained.

"Come on, Rose. It's midnight, and I let you sleep this long, Besides, I thought you wanted to talk to Lissa?"

That got her up and moving. She was out of bed in a flash and threw on some clothes, towing me out the door with her.

**Ok, so as you can tell, I changed some parts that aren't originally in the other story, but oh well. Time for me to go in my room and "study" some **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for lack of update, but my dad thinks it's best for me if I sit around all day working on algebra problems and reading through the current chapter we have a test on tomorrow…- Uh, no. **

**Oh, just to tell you, I most likely will NOT be updating anything this weekender because I have to babysit my awesome next door neighbors and then I have a band parade to attend on Sunday.**

I followed Roza over to where Lissa and Christian were chatting on a nearby bench. She sat down beside Lissa and her best friend squealed happily.

"Rose!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," she replied.

"Hey, what happens if we do wear it out? Is that even possible?" Christian asked.

I tried to suppress a smile, knowing what Rose would say. I made sure I stood far enough where they could talk, but close enough where I could protect them if something happened. I saw Rose smile sweetly at Christian.

"Hey, Fire Boy, what happens when I punch you?"

"Rose!" Lissa scolded

Roza shrugged. "Hey, he's asking for it."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are—"

"ROSE AND CHRISTIAN CHUT UP! AND QUIT ACTING LIKE TWO YEAR OLDS!" Lissa yelled over their bantering.

I swear, I always had the hardest time keeping a straight face around my Roza. She always seemed to have something clever up her sleeve, or at least something funny. I saw her peek over at me and a small smile spread across her face before she turned back to her two friends.

Suddenly, she got up. "Where are you going?" Lissa wondered.

"You lovebirds are boring and I'm starving," she muttered.

I watched with fascination as Lissa stared straight at Roza, whose expression changed all of a sudden. Her jaw dropped and she looked stunned, but playfully added, "Oh, you are so going to pay for that!"

Lissa started laughing and Rose turned and walked in the opposite direction, a scowl on her face. I caught up to her laughing, unable to hold it back anymore.

"What was that all about?" I asked her curiously.

"Nothing you need to know."

I didn't believe it; she looked about ready to kill someone. "Are you sure? You look like you're about to murder someone."

"If I want to murder someone, it would be Lissa. She is in so much trouble."

"And you won't tell my, why?"

"Just because."

I tried another tactic, having fun teasing her for once, since she was always the one to tease me. "Rose."

"What?"

"Is there a specific reason you won't tell me?"

"Yeah, but again, it's nothing you need to know."

I kept pressing her, having fun taunting her. I kept going as we walked. "That's not a real reason. If you can come up with a good one, the I'll stop bothering you."

From the expression on her face, she couldn't. That was proven a moment later when she spoke…"Umm."

I shot her a smug smile, knowing I had her. "I knew it; you don't have a reason."

She tried to get around me and head through the doors for her breakfast, but I refused to let her through until she told me what Lissa had said to her.

She smacked my arm, trying to move me, but didn't succeed. I grabbed her hand and twisted it so it was behind her back. Roza grimaced and tried to struggle free. I leaned down to put my lips at her ear.

"Now will you tell me," I breathed on her skin.

I felt her shiver at my proximity to her. "I don't want to tell you. What if it was girl stuff anyway?"

She was slightly breathless and I knew it wasn't, seeing as how she wanted revenge. "I know it isn't, as seeing your reaction to whatever she told you through the bond."

"How can you be so sure? You can read minds now?"

Little did she know how well I could read her. "No, but I'm good at reading your face, You can tell me Roza," I allowed my voice to drop down softer, more seductive, hoping this tactic would work.

I felt her tremble and I knew I had her. "Fine! I'll tell you, but only because I'm starving and you've been picking on me all morning since I woke up."

She told me what Lissa had told her and I laughed when she was done. She shot me a glare, trying once more to get around me.

"I'm sorry, Rose, but is that all?"

"Yeah, that's all," I could tell she wasn't very happy with me.

"What's so bad about that?" I as genuinely curious.

She didn't answer me and finally got through me and opened the doors. I followed her and then moved back into the shadows, back in guardian mode. I watched as Jesse and Ralf, two Royal Moroi, come up in line behind her and make a joke.

She glared at them, responded, and when they said something more, she hit Zeklos nose. He cried out in pain and Rose came over to join me.

"Was that really necessary, Rose?" I chastised her lightly.

"Yeah, it was."

I shook my head and continued walking with her. By now, we had reached the gym and were near the trees. Her eyes brightened up at something.

"Oh, hey! I got you something," she toold me.

I turned wary, knowing she was very unpredictable. "What?"

"Ok, now you have to close your eyes."

I sighed. "Rose, just give it to me."

She shook her head, having fun. "Nope, it's my turn to have some fun!" she said with fake enthusiasm.

I groaned, but obeyed, closing my eyes and waiting, using my other sense to help me figure out what she was up to. I heard her bag rustle as she got something out of it, and the smell of food wafted over to me.

She pulled my head down and pressed something soft and chocolately to my lips. I opened my mouth and took a bite, savoring the taste of the donut.

"Don't open your eyes until I say so!" she warns me.

I sigh again, waiting for her next tactic. I took another bite of the donut and then she pulled it away, pressing something warm against my lips, something that was soft, but tasted like chocolate. I was stumped at first, but slowly, my mind registered that it was her lips.

I pull her closer to me and kiss her back, until she tried to take it to the next level. I pulled back, opening my eyes and taking in her beautiful form, chocolate frosting all over her lips. I was about to tell her we had to go back, but she grabs my shirt, pulling me back down.

"Wait!" She leans over and her tongue runs from one end of my mouth to the other, licking up any frosting left over.

Just that slight touch sent a jolt through me, and I pull her close again, doing the same to her, tasting her lips, her mouth as I trail my lips and tongue slowly along her luscious lips.

"I think that's enough, Roza," I told her, her Russian name slipping out.

She sighs dreamily. "That was fun."

I laughed at her and took the half eaten donut from her hand, eating the rest of it.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that!" She cried indignantly.

I smiled. "Come on, I think it's time we get back before we're missed.

She made a face and sighed. IT was time to go back to being student teacher again.

**Ok, my mom is seriously…IDK, she pisses me off! First, she thinks just because there's a wedding I have to go to with her sometime next month, I get some new clothes, but I have to TRY THE FREAKING CLOTHES ON before it's actually mine….- **

**SONGS:**

**Paparazzi-Lady GaGa**

**Torn In Two-After We Fall**

**Rain-Creed ( my new song addiction. XD)**

**Jai Ho! ( You Are MY Destiny)-A.R. Rahman ft. Pussycat Dolls**


	22. Chapter 22

**And I'm still having a crappy day. Me and one of my friends are still fighting. Along with the friends who were involved in the whole thing last night.**

As we walked back, I noticed that Rose seemed a bit worried when she didn't see Lissa or Christian. Her eyes went unfocused for a moment until I prompted her back to the present.

"Rose? I've got to get going. I'll be back soon, though."

"Do you have to?" she whined at me.

"Yes." I tried to hide a smile

"Why?"

"Guardian meeting."

"Why can't you skip it?"

"Rose," my tone warned her I would do no such thing.

"Huh. Fine. Go to the stupid meeting, I'll just wander around. Alone and bored." She tried to guilt trip me, but it didn't work.

Smiling, I leaned down and kissed her, pulling away before she could react. "It shouldn't take too long. Do you have your cell phone with you?"

She gave me a weird look. "Yeah, why?"

I shrugged, hoping she wouldn't see through my surprise. "Nothing in particular. Maybe I'll just have someone call you." That someone being me.

I made sure nobody was around us before bending down and kissing her again. Her lips were warm and soft, moving with mine. I enjoyed kissing her, but when she started to wrap her arms around me, I knew it was time to go. I moved away, placing my finger on her nose.

"Later."

"Mm. 'Kay," she sighed.

I turned around and headed to the conference building, knowing that this meeting was very important. I found Alberta and the other guardians huddled around a map. I silently slipped in and joined them, knowing already what was happening.

"Alright, so far we have no hits as to where the Strigoi is. He got through the wards somehow, but no one knows." Alberta was saying, looking at the map.

Stan spoke up: "No, but the next time he tries something, we'll be ready."

"But how will we know when and where? And what if he has back up?" Celeste contradicted Stan's statement.

"We won't know exactly, but we do have a good idea of who he's after. Rose and Lissa," I finally cut in.

Everyone turned to me. "Rose said she and the Princess are the main targets and no one else, as long as they don't get in the way."

Alberta looked thoughtful and I waited for her to speak. Everyone waited for her opinion. "If that's true, then certainly we need to rethink all this and start back at the beginning. What would he want from the girls?"

Celeste answered this. "Vasilisa is the last Dragomir, not to mention a Royal Moroi."

"But what about Rose?"

I answered this one, knowing my Roza. "Rose is going to be Lissa's guardian someday, and he needs a way to the Princess, which is through Rose, since the two of them are best friends." I thought there might be more, but that was enough information for now.

I watched as people slowly started to talk about it; murmurs rippling through the crowd as they voice their opinions. I glanced at my watch and found that the meeting was well over half an hour. I looked over at Alberta and found that she was calling attention.

I decided to leave since the meeting was basically over now. I was dismissed and walked outside, knowing Rose would be with Lissa. I removed my phone from my pocket and smiled as I texted Roza a message.

I continued in the direction of the cabin while I sent the message:

_Roza,_

_The meeting's over. I have a feeling you're with Lissa. I'll be waiting for you near the gym_

_Love, Dimitri_

Her response came shortly after that and I nearly laughed out loud, just imagining her face that went with her response.

_SINCE WHEN CAN YOU FREAKING TEXT?!_

_Roza, I'm not that old. In case you're wondering, Lissa gave me your number._

I smiled as I continued my stroll through the woods, waiting for her to reply back, having fun with this.

_And that reminds me I totally have to kill her, but I managed to forget my revenge._

I chuckled and responded back, wondering where she was right now since I was heading to the cabin.

_Where are you?"_

_I'm walking….Uh, I'm almost there._

_Change of plans; go to the gym, but do you remember that cabin I took you to? Find your way there; I'll time you starting…NOW._

I wasn't really timing her, I was just having fun while I waited for my Roza to finally show up.

_Aw, Comrade! Really? Fine, I'll run if that makes you happy!_

_Well, you're running now aren't you?_

_Shut up. I AM._

I tried hard not to laugh at her messages, knowing her and the expression she would make at me.

_Running isn't that bad, Rose. You've been running laps every training session. Isn't that supposed to help you?_

_Yeah, well, they don't seem to be helping me now. Only the thought of strangling you when I get there, is._

_Control, Rose, control._

_Don't you DARE give me a "Zen lesson" or I will come over there and rip your pretty head off!_

_Now why would you…"Rip my pretty head off?"_

_BECAUSE YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!_

_Well, isn't that your issue?_

I hid and waited watching as she came in, hastily typing in a text.

_Turn around, my Roza_

She turned and I made my move, advancing on her, placing a hand over her mouth and caught her hands in my other one. "Another lesson: Watch your surroundings at all times"

She growled and then opened her mouth slightly and bit down. Hard. I yelled and let out a strong of Russian swears as she said, "Here's a lesson for you Dimitri: Don't underestimate me."


	23. Chapter 23

**I think I should be doing hw right now…XD I've been on here for quite some time…**

I was still swearing as I shook my hand, trying to relieve it from the pain of her biting me. I shot her a glare. She stared back at me, trying not to laugh, complaining: "Hey, if you're not going to teach me any Russian, then don't swear in it."

I sighed in exasperation. "Was it really necessary to bite me?" I questioned her.

Suddenly, she burst out laughing. And laughing. She kept this up, clutching her sides as she giggled. I stopped what I was doing and stared at her, wondering if she had lost her mind at last. "Rose?"

She swiped at her eyes.

"Rose, are you…alright…" I gave her another weird look.

Finally she answered me, calming down. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Abruptly, she changed subjects. "Hey, I didn't know you could text! And how the hell did you get my number?"

"I got your number from Lissa, and I'm not that old. I know how to text," I laughed.

She made an annoyed sound and dropped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. I watched her for a moment. "Roza? What are thinking?" I moved closer to her.

"Nothing, really. Just…I wish it could be like this every time."

She placed her head back to its original position. "I do too, but we have to wait until graduation, which is only a few weeks away. Then, we'll have our own place at the Court."

But, I also needed to sort out who would be guarding Lissa since Rose and I had feelings for one another. If we both guarded Lissa, I wouldn't be able to focus on her; I would be watching out for Roza.

"But what about Lissa?" Rose voiced my thoughts.

I sighed. "That I'll have to figure out. I might have to guard someone else."

I laid back down on the bed, grabbing Roza and pulling her down with me. Her head lolled against my chest and I allowed my arms to enfold her, keeping her to me, enjoying one of the few times I could be alone with her, my Rose. My Roza.

Suddenly, she turned to me and gave me a confused look. "Won't someone wonder where we are?"

A smile threatened to escape. "No. Not now. I told Alberta that I needed a day alone with you. She agreed." I had talked to her on one of my shifts, asking her if I could just have some time with Rose for a while. She knew already about our forbidden relationship, but thought we were under control since both Rose and I were dedicated to protecting the Moroi, but also staying in love.

Rose's expression showed she was still taking it in. "What?"

It was then I remembered I hadn't exactly told her the details about Alberta knowing. The last time I had told her had been in my room while she was fighting a sickness of some sort. "I forgot to mention, she does know about our relationship. She approves as long as we can keep under cover until at least graduation."

She sighed with happiness, laying back down in my arms. I felt her relax even more against me and I smiled slightly. I loved knowing she was mine. All mine. Knowing that she loved me just as much as I loved her.

"Dimitri," I heard Rose murmur sleepily. "Sing me a song."

I stiffened, startled by her request. "What?"

She repeated herself. "Sing me something."

Her fingers touched my lips; she knew I was smiling. "Any preferences?" I teased her, placing my finger on her nose gently.

She thought about it for a moment and then, "Nope, just anything."

I wondered what I could sing to her. It came to me. A Russian song my mother used to sing to me when I was a little boy. I started humming softly, looking down at the angel in my arms, her eyes closed, looking very relaxed.

I allowed her to stay like that for a while I hummed to her softly, but I knew I needed to give Rose her gift I had gone out and bought for her on one of the days I was able to get out and head over to the mall. I started to get up, but her arm shot out and grabbed my arm.

"Where the hell are you going?" she whined.

I didn't answer and carefully took her hand off of me, heading into the other room where the puppy waited. She was perfect for Rose; a mixed breed. Even though animals didn't like dhampirs, this one seemed perfectly fine with me, and I knew she would be perfect for the most perfect girl in the world.

I turned around, placing the puppy on the counter so Roza could see hr. Rose stood behind me, gaping. She let lose a squeal that had me putting my hands over my ears. She raced over to me and threw her arms around me tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you," she said at once.

"Rose. Can't. Breathe," I gasped.

She let go of her chokehold on me and turned her attention back to the puppy. "You like her?" I asked, placing my arms around her waist.

"I love her," Roza breathed. "Does she have a name.

I smiled at her. "No. You get to name her. She's a mutt. Kind of in the way you are. She's also a troublemaker; I'm sure you two will get along just fine," I teased.

"Hey, you think I'm a mutt?! And I am not a troublemaker. Well, okay, maybe sometimes."

I laughed. "What are you going to name her?" I wondered.

She seemed to be thinking hard about it, obviously Rose wanted the perfect name for her own dog. I watched her think. "I'm thinking Shadow, but I want something more creative. Hmm, maybe midnight…? No, that won't work…" she muttered.

The realization hit her, filling her eyes and I looked at her suspiciously.

**There you go….I have nothing to say again….Jesus. That's a first. XD**

**SONGS**

**You Sang To ME- Marc Anthony**

**What I've Done-Linkin Park**

**Learning How To Bend-Gary Allen**

**Angel-Sarah McLachlan**


	24. Chapter 24

**Eh. I'm freaking bored. So I'm updating again what I can…xP I hate being…Never mind….I'm not so bored….I gotta practice 1812 Overture…XD**

"Promise," Rose breathed out.

As if liking the name, Promise wagged her tail and made a small noise. I laughed and Rose was smiling as she put the puppy down.

"So, Promise?" I asked her.

She leaned back against me and nodded. "Yup. It's the perfect name for her…."

I thought about it and decided that I had a feeling I knew what Rose was thinking about when she thought about the name. Promise. It was definitely hard to explain, but it had to do with the way the Moroi and dhampirs lived here. As I pondered that over, I noticed the puppy start getting into things she shouldn't.

Smiling, I picked her up and held her in front of me. I studied her, seeing Rose's personality in this puppy already. "She's definitely a trouble maker like you," I chuckled.

She grinned at me. "Hey, where are we going to keep her anyway?"

I put Promise back down and went over to Roza, pulling her into my arms. "Don't worry; we'll be able to keep her. Just keep this from Kirova." I offered her a guilty smile.

She smacked my arm playfully, saying, "Dimitri Belikov? The anti-social Russian and Badass Guardian, breaking the rules?" She mocked. "Not that's got to be recorded in history."

She started laughing all over again and I rolled my eyes at her, looking briefly at my watch, knowing we were still on a time limit. I look over to see Roza on the floor, laughing like a little girl while Promise licked her face clean.

"I guess you can keep her in your room for now. Just make sure you keep her a secret for now. When we go back I have a shift, so I'll talk to Alberta about it."

"Awesome."

I walked out of the room and picked up a small fence, cutting a spate corner off from the rest of the room, where Promise would be staying for a bit. "Rose, come here," I called to her.

She appeared and I took the puppy from her arms, placing her down in the play pen. I took Roza's hand and led her to the bedroom. She turns swiftly and presses her lips to mine. I respond immediately, slipping my hands in her hair.

Her hands explored everywhere she could and I shivered at her touch when she slipped her hands under my shirt. I waste no time getting what I wanted, pulling her shirt off of her, while her fingers fumbled with the buttons on my shirt.

I reach down and unzip her jeans, our mouths still linked together. She gives me a happy sigh as I let my tongue trace the shape of her soft lips. Slowly, I trailed down to her neck, nipping at the skin there. She puts on leg around my waist and pushes herself up onto me.

I fell back onto the bed, Roza on top of me. Desire and lust slammed into me, seeing my beautiful girl on top of me, no clothes, but her under garments. I removed my mouth from her neck and crashed it down onto her own mouth, kissing her hard and passionately. My hands ran up and down the sides of her waist and she moaned.

From the look in her eyes, she was slightly embarrassed and I had to remind myself she was still very new to all this. Wanting more from her, I raced my fingers down her spine, earning another one from her. Happy I could get the reaction out of her, I continued moving my hands down lower and lower…

Promise's whines broke into my head and I moved back, breathing heavily. What just happened? I just meant to kiss her, not to go this far. Rose sat up. I got up as well, grabbing my shirt and saying, "I'll see what she wants."

I shrugged into my shirt and went into the other room, finding Promise watching me expectantly. I sighed and sat down, allowing her to climb into my lap. I smiled at her sadly.

"I don't know what to do anymore," I sighed, feeling defeated. " I want to be with her, but how can I when it's against the rules? When it can ruin her future? And when will we get the time by ourselves? Guess we'll just have to just wait and see…."

Promise whined and Rose walked into the room. I glanced up at her, and then got up, handing Promise to her. "You ready to go?"

I could tell she didn't want to, but she replied, "Yeah."

I didn't want to leave either, I hated doing this to her, but I knew that if I didn't keep pushing her away, I wouldn't have my control anymore and that would definitely mean the end of guarding Lissa for possibly the both of us. I at least didn't want Rose's experience to be ruined, or her future for that matter.

I had already been out there, and even if it meant being stripped of my guardian title, if it meant keeping Roza here, I would gladly do it for her. Only her.

We walked outside and I took the keys out of my pocket, locking the door up, making sure it was shut tight and walked off. Rose was slightly behind me, but caught up to me asking, "Are-are you okay?"

No, I wasn't ok. I felt horrible and confused. But I nodded at her. She didn't look like she believed it. "The wha—"

I interrupted her before she could question me. "Nothing happened back there, Rose, nothing. You hear me?" She looked stunned and I muttered, "Just forget it."

I started off, but paused, turning around and telling her: "Take Promise straight to your room. The back door should be unlocked."

With that I turned and walked to Alberta's office, needing to explain the dog and for my shift, so I would be distracted and have a chance to think about everything.

**Huh. Thought I posted this up earlier. XD Guess not.**

**SONGS**

**I'll Stand You-Carrie Underwood**

**Sounds Like Life-Darryl Worley**


	25. Chapter 25

I met Alberta in her office and she looked up. "Oh, good, you're here." She studied me and then said, "If you don't feel up to it, I can probably take over if you want."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine, I can do my shift."

She didn't question me, knowing well enough that it had to do with the difficulties of balancing the guardian life with my love life. I pushed the doors open and headed outside, walking along the perimeter of the school grounds, thinking.

I loved Rose, but would it really be accepted into our society after so long of going by the rules "They come first"? Were people actually willing to accept that me and Rose were in love, yet we were both guardians? They had to at least understand that although we were already in too deep, we at least focused on our jobs, remaining professional until graduation.

I sighed. It was all just very complicated. I was lost in thought, but I kept a close watch, knowing students liked to sneak out at night. One of them normally being Rose. Right now, there wasn't anyone who was out after curfew and I appreciated the fact that I could just think some more.

All too soon, though, it was time to head up to my room. Another guardian came to relieve me and I left, deciding that I just needed to think and seeing Roza tomorrow morning wouldn't help, so I wrote her a note.

_Rose,_

_This may be an inconvenience, but there will be no practice tomorrow. I have other things to do. As for earlier tonight, you will not bring that up, understand?_

_I'll see you Monday_

_Guardian Belikov_

I hated being so formal to her, but I had to in order to keep her from getting hurt. I didn't want to give her false hope in case something happened and we couldn't be together. I walked up into the dhampir dorms and found the dorm matron on duty, reading a magazine. She stood up as I approached.

"Guardian Belikov, is there something you need?" she asked.

I handed her the folded up note. "Do you mind if you give this to Rose, I have something else I need to do."

She nodded and I walked in the opposite direction heading up the stairs and to my room. A shower wasn't going to do me any good at the moment, so I pulled out some sweats and slipped them on, sliding into bed and hoping to catch some sleep and not think about Rose…..

I woke up to soft rapping on my door. I looked over at the alarm clock and realized it was about midnight, which was the afternoon for the Moroi. I had slept longer than usual and I got up, slipping on a shirt and answering the door.

Lissa stood before me, looking a bit timid and hesitant. "Lissa? Is there something you need?" I tensed, wondering if something was wrong with her or Rose.

She shook her head quickly. "No, I just need some help getting Rose out of bed, and you are the only person she listens to…"

I smiled warmly at her. "I'll be right out."

I carefully shut the door and pulled out some clothes, slipping into those and then walking back out to where Lissa was waiting. She walked ahead of me and we reached Rose's room. She tried the handle, but it was locked, so she pounded on it and yelled, "Rose! Wake up! Let me in already, it's past midnight!"

I took out my keys and unlocked the door. Both of us entered and all I saw was gorgeous brown hair spilling over the pillow. So soft and silky. I loved her long hair, and I had hoped she would keep it that way…

She didn't move, except to pull the pillow over her head and proceed to dig deeper under covers. "Rose, I think it's time to get up," I finally cut in.

She was obviously refusing to acknowledge I even spoke to her. I sighed. "Why are you here?" her tone wasn't very harsh, but it sounded hurt, annoyed.

"Lissa asked me to help get you up."

She still didn't move until Promise started barking at her, jumping along the edge of the bed. I lifted the puppy up and placed her on top of Roza, stepping back and watching as she laughed and finally sat up, holding the puppy out to Lissa.

"Rose! She is so adorable! When did you get her? Who gave her to you?"

I felt slightly awkward since I was the one to give her to Rose last night. Rose simply pointed in my direction. "He gave her to me last night."

Lissa turned to me, her eyes shining, "Aw, that's so sweet! If you don't mind me asking, but why did you get her?"

I had to smile at that. "She's a troublemaker, and I thought she'd be perfect for Rose."

There was more I wanted to say, more I wanted to confess, but that was all for Roza's ears only, so I pushed that thought away and tried to focus on that was going on.

Rose got out of bed and I took it as my cue to leave. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I just walked. I realized that my feet were taking me to the cabin. I stopped and stared at it, shaking my head and turning back around. I soon decided that a walk in the woods would be perfect.

I walked around a little while before leaning against a tree, folding my arms and staring at the sky. I reached into my coat, making sure I had my stake and then relaxed slightly, closing my eyes, but still on alert.

I guess I was there for a while because I was soon needed.

"Belikov," I answered when my cell phone rang.

"Dimitri, the party is getting out of hand, we need you now."

"I'll be right there."

I snapped it shut and jogged out of the woods, heading up to Ivashkov's room, knowing that the party would be in there. I was met halfway by Alberta and a few other guardians. I could already hear music blaring from the room and suppressed a sigh.

We walked upstairs and entered the room inconspicuously, getting here in time to find my Roza singing the last verse of a song. When she finished, she looked very pleased, that is until she saw me.

Alberta took that as a cue to ask, "What's going on here?"

The microphone dropped from Rose's hand. "Mr. Ivashkov, were you the one who so kindly supplied the drinks?" Yuri asked.

Adrian paled slightly and tried a weak, "Sorry, I had no clue."

After this, one by one, people left the room and went off. Alberta cornered Lissa and took her outside to speak with her. This left Rose and I alone.

"Do you want to explain, Rose?" I asked her, trying to keep my cool.

I was very disappointed in her, but instead of answering, she staggered forward and her arms went around my waist. I hesitated, wondering if I should be mad at her or not. I couldn't stay mad at her. I relaxed and let my arms go around her, placing my lips in her soft hair.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

I watched her, waiting for an answer. "Oh, well, it's a party!"

"Yes, I know that. What happened? And why are you drunk?"

I could hear her try and not slur the words, but it didn't help since I could already tell that she was drunk just by looking at her. "Uh, it's my 'pre birthday' party. And we were just having some fun," she huffed.

I snatched her hand and led her out to where Alberta was waiting with Lissa. I released her hand and saw her go over and stand by her friend.

"We can't let this go unpunished, Belikov," Alberta said in a hushed tone.

I sighed. "I know. I can at least take care of Rose."

"You won't let her distract you?" She didn't mean for it to be meant that I couldn't do my job, but since she knew about us, she knew I had a hard time focusing on my job.

I shook my head, assuring her. "No, I won't. She will be punished correctly this time."

"Alright, I'll take care of Lissa and a few others, the rest will be dealt with Kirova."

I shot a look at Rose as I said, "I told her she was free to go to the party, but I didn't think she was stupid enough to get drunk." I saw hurt flash in Rose's eyes before turning back to Alberta.

"Unfortunately, this was a big event with a lot of people, so Kirova will have to know."

I felt as if someone shocked me. If Rose was sent back to the Headmistress's office, Kirova would expel her for sure. "I know. I just worry about Rose being able to stay here. She's already been warned several times."

"Alright. Do you know if there was a list of people who came?"

"As far as I know, there wasn't one, just some friends and a few people who decided to join."

We discussed the matter some more before going our own ways. I led Rose, keeping tabs on her in case she fell in her drunken state. "Hey," she said through clenched teeth, "What are you going to do?"

**I'm back! I'm not gonna bother with a note on top, it'll be too long. XD This went on longer than expected, so be happy.**

**SONGS:**

**Wanted-Jessie James**

**Sounds Like Life To Me-Darryl Worley**


	26. Chapter 26

I kept quiet for a moment before saying, "Looks like you'll training since you obviously seem to be so full of energy," I sounded sarcastic even to my own ears.

She tripped and I automatically caught her. I made sure she was alright, but she shrugged my hand off of her. I started to get slightly irritated with her behavior. She was drunk, yes, but that didn't give her an excuse to start whining like a little kid. As if she read my mind, she started to whine, "Can't you punish me another day? I'm already not feeling good, and I'm going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow!"

I exhaled and tried to keep my head, but it was very hard since I was exhausted from having to constantly babysit her. "Well, you should have thought of that before," Was my reply.

She crossed her arms, stopping. I rolled my eyes and then turned around to face her. I could see her battling something out in her eyes and I knew sooner or later she was going to make a break for it and tensed, preparing for it. I had to admit, although I was ready, she was quick.

But, I was faster and caught hold of her arm, shouting, "Rose! Can't you just behave like you're supposed to?! How many times do I have to repeat myself; do you _want _to get expelled?"

She snapped back, "Well, if you want someone who can behave themselves, why are you even bothering to mentor me?! Huh?! And why are you even bothering with me AT ALL?!" The last words were screamed.

I felt my temper snap finally. "Maybe I never wanted to mentor you. Maybe it's part of my job to mentor someone and you just happened to be brought in with Lissa!" As soon I said the words, I immediately wanted to take them back.

The look on her face was evident that it was something I couldn't take back. "Rose, I didn't mean…." I choked out, feeling horrible for saying that to her.

Hurt flashed on her face and in her eyes as she turned and ran. "Rose, wait!" I called after her, knowing it was useless.

She ignored me, now walking, and soon disappeared from sight. Furious, I stormed up to my room, deciding that I would need some sleep. Yet, she probably wanted her space; I knew I needed to keep my distance for awhile. I shut the door and changed into some cotton pants, pulling off my shirt and slid into bed. Before I passed out, I made sure to set my alarm earlier than normal….

I was up well before my alarm, unable to sleep despite being very exhausted. I knew now that there would be no practice this morning and knowing everyone was still sleeping, I decided not to risk going up to Rose's room and possibly end up yelling at one another again.

I pushed the covers off and got dressed in my usual attire. I tore a piece of paper from my desk and hastily scrawled a note to Rose.

_My Roza,_

_I'm sorry about last night. I didn't meant to yell at you. I know it's natural for you to have "fun", but I was worried. Worried about you getting expelled just days before graduation._

_I know you were drunk when you said what you said last night—and somehow they seemed true—but that didn't give me the excuse to snap at you. I think it's best for both of us until we wait until graduation to see each other again._

_I'll still be around, but since you're improving greatly in practices, I decided to cancel the rest of the sessions. I hate to do this to you, but it's for the best._

_I'll see you when you graduate,_

_Guardian Dimitri Belikov_

It seemed decent enough and I folded it up securely, lest anyone else finds it, and specifically wrote her name on the front. Finally, I slipped it into my pocket and walked out the door, not bothering to lock it since I would have some time to come back and relax until classes started up.

I headed down to the gym, finding it empty like normal and was relieved as I went inside and flicked on the lights, searching for a good spot since I had a feeling Rose would be coming down for practice soon. I decided to leave it for her in plain sight. I simply placed it down somewhat away from the door, but enough where she could see it coming in straight away and get it.

Satisfied, I turned the lights off and went back to my room, finding that I could catch an hour's worth of sleep before it was time to get back to work…..

My alarm ringing brought me back to myself and I groaned, muttering in Russian. I felt like I needed some more sleep, but it was time to head out and do my job. I lifted my head and turned the alarm off, swinging my legs out of the bed and heading over to the bathroom, trying to look presentable.

When I was washed up, I locked the door and made my way to one of the classrooms. I had carefully chosen all the classes Rose was in, just to keep an eye on her. I became increasingly concerned when I saw her stagger into Stan Alto's class, looking almost zombie like. I made sure to keep hidden in the shadows among the other guardians, but I didn't need to hide; she never bothered to look back.

For once, she didn't have her usual snarky retorts when Stan purposely picked on her. I knew he wasn't a bad guy; he thought Rose had potential, but she needed to start paying attention in class. He had told me that since I had begun mentoring her, he saw a pretty big difference in her change of behavior.

For the rest of the day, Rose only spoke when called on or spoken to. She looked tired by the time the end of the Moroi day had come. I slipped out of her last class before the bell rang and stuffed my hands in my pocket, deciding to ask Alberta if I could take some extra shifts.

"Dimitri," she greeted me when I walked in. "What can I do for you?"

I sighed. "Are there any extra shifts I can take?"

She scrutinized me; she was a friend and knew me well. "Let me guess. It's about Rose, isn't it."

It wasn't a question and she was right. I exhaled and said, "I'd rather not get into it right now."

"Alright." She turned back to business. "There are a few by the Moroi dorms and some by the outskirts of the wards…."

I gladly took a few extra shifts and walked out of the office, only to find Lissa waiting for me. "Lissa," I greeted her, startled to find her over here.

"Dimitri, can I talk to you?" she asked. Oh, boy, here we go.

**YAYZ! I needa start putting the notes down her, then the word count will tell me how long the chapter actually is not including the notes…xD Ignore me, I was thinking out loud…In a way…**

**SONGS**

**Love Story-Taylor Swift**

**Wanted-Jessie James**

**Listen To Your Heart-Roxanne**

**Wide Open Spaces-Dixie Chicks**

**Awful Beautiful Life-Darryl Worley**

**Desert Rose-Sting**


	27. Chapter 27

I let out a sigh. "Let me guess: Rose."

She nodded. "Yep. I just hate seeing her so down about someone she really cares about. It's the first time someone's actually loved her and not go out with her just because she's a big flirt. I love her because she's my friend and she's hurt and—"

I held up my hand, cutting her off. "I don't plan on breaking up with her or anything. I just told her to wait until after graduation so we could figure things out."

She chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "I know, but it's tearing her apart. She was even _crying _over you!"

This was news to me. MY eyes widened. "She was?"

"Yeah, she told me the whole thing and said that she'd figure it out herself and not to do anything, but I couldn't just stand around and let my best friend get hurt. Make up your mind!"

She almost looked menacing and reminded me of my three sisters back home. "It's not funny," she snapped at me. "Rose is in _pain. _She's my friend and I don't want to see her in pain," her voice became menacing.

Any amusement in the air vanished. "I know it isn't. I guess I've just been snapping at her lately... Eventually she'll get over it, but I think last night, we both took it too far."

I could see Lissa getting mad and I felt wary of what she was going to do and say. "Listen, Dimitri Belikov, Rose is falling apart because of you. She loves you and no matter what happens, you guys should work things out! Just because of some fighting, it doesn't meant you have to give—"

"I'm not giving up, Lissa. I promise you that. I guess I just needed a break from everything. I'll talk to her soon, but for now I need to think."

I saw satisfaction in her eyes. "Good. She's probably in my head listening to this, so we both won't have to explain all this." An evil smile touched her lips. "But I'm not done here. I still have some more to say. And I'm pretty sure I can get Rose out of my head, since she probably won't appreciate me being mean to you."

I smiled slightly. "Alright."

It was interesting watching Lissa attempt to block Rose out. It was a slightly visible effort, but not much and soon her eyes refocused. She smiled at me and I waited for her to continue with her lecture, but she surprised me by saying, "Okay, so when are you going to talk to her?"

I was so startled that I didn't answer at first. "I'm not sure," I finally admitted.

She had a thoughtful look on her face. "Hmm, maybe you should go later, I mean the sooner the better, right?"

I sighed, a small smile playing at my lips. "Alright, I'll do my best to talk to her."

She grinned and me and started off. "Oh, and I wasn't really going to yell at you, I just needed an excuse to get her out of my mind," she giggled.

I thought about what Lissa said. Everything was true; I was hurting Rose. It was true she had never had anyone love her in the way I loved her. I had to keep reminding myself that she was still all new to this and needed some time to adjust without me having to stress her out.

I exhaled and stood up, moving past the pews of the chapel and walking out the door. It was dinnertime and everyone was in the commons eating and visiting before curfew. I made my way near the dorms and ran into someone. Rose. Of course. She was panting like she had been running awhile and our gazes locked.

I tried to say something, anything, to her, but I couldn't for some reason. I shook my head and breezed past her up to the stairs. I had time for a shower so I stripped my clothes off and stepped into the hot water, trying to wash away my troubles for a little while.

I took the time to organize my thoughts. I knew I had to talk to Rose tonight. I needed to put an end to her misery and she deserved an explanation from me. I needed to talk to her now, but I knew she'd be having dinner. My jaw clenched and I let out a breath, trying to calm myself as I thought of Ivashkov.

Would Rose run to him instead? I shook my head furiously, knowing she didn't like him more than just a friend, the same way I felt about Tasha….

I turned the water off and snatched a towel and the pulled on some clean clothes. I knew a jog in the woods would do me some good and I stuck to that decision. The cold air refreshed me and I started running out on the edge of the woods, almost near the cabin I had taken Roza to and declared my love to her.

As I ran, I had a feeling Rose would not be happy about Lissa talking to me. Oh, no. I stopped running as I moved along the edges of the shadows near the commons. Faintly, I could hear that it had gone mostly silent in there and I could clearly hear Rose's raised voice, shouting at…..Lissa. Damn it. I peered into the window, my good eyesight allowing me to see through the tinted windows.

Rose had a murderous look on her face, only this wasn't her normal look. It was something more dark….


	28. Chapter 28

I watched as she stormed and decided it was best to hold off talking to her for now. I was worried, but didn't think she'd appreciate my help. I sighed and slipped out of the shadows. I was lost in thought as I took my time walking to her dorm, deciding it was now or never to talk to Rose and get things sorted out. By the time I reached the dhampir dorms, I had been walking for at least ten minutes.

Hesitantly, I walked up to her door and knocked. I could hear her on the other side of the door, and I knew she was trying to decide whether or not to let me in. Apparently, her better judgment won out and the door opened, revealing a pissed off Rose.

"What?" she snapped out.

I tried to keep myself professional for now. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

She sidestepped and I carefully went in. She brushed past me and sat down on the bed and I stood in the middle of the room. "Rose, I want to apologize for my behavior. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was wrong," even to my own ears, the words sounded forced and not real.

Rose crossed her arms. "Is that it?"

I nodded, tense. I could see her mind was elsewhere, and she fell back onto her bed. She yanked her pillow to cover her face and spoke: "Why? Why even bother coming here when you don't mean that. You say you love me and everything, and then when I kiss you, you're always the first to pull away. Do you really love me?" Her voice cracked several times and I knew she was crying.

I was quiet, thinking. I did love her; she had no idea. The problem was, we couldn't risk getting caught right now until after graduation when we'd be free, more or less. It was the same thing each time, but I needed her to focus on Lissa and protecting her….

"Rose?" I moved and tried to pry the pillow away.

"Go away," she said.

I exhaled and then attempted to put my thoughts into words. "Roza, I _am _sorry. I really didn't mean to yell at you. And I do love you no matter what. The reason I get mad at you is that you worry me and I worry about you; sometimes I get frustrated with myself. I'm always to first one to pull away because although a rational part of me tells me it's wrong, I know in my heart it's not.

"But what happens if we get caught by someone else who's less understanding than Alberta? It'll have dire consequences and I don't want to ruin your future as a guardian, protecting your best friend. You haven't even been in the outside world yet, experienced killing the Strigoi when they threaten your charge. You haven't experienced everything yet.

"As for that, I also needed a chance to think if I really wanted to risk this all. The answer was yes. I'm willing to take a chance because I love you…"

I let the sentence trail off, realizing I had said more than I wanted. That was another thing about my Roza. She knew me well enough where I could basically just pour my heart out to her no matter what. I mentally shook myself and attempted to grab the pillow again.

This time, I succeeded. Her face was tear stained, and she didn't look at me. "Roza," I breathed out. "Can you forgive me?"

I saw her take a deep breath and then she buried her head into my shoulder. I wasn't positive, but for now it looked like that was a yes from her. MY arms folded around her familiar frame and I held her gently.

I could feel her arm tears drip down her face as she let it all out. I rocked her gently in my arms, humming a Russian song my mother used to sing to me and my sisters. Having her in my arms felt like home when I would hold my sister Viktoria when she was younger and had a problem.

As I kept humming to her, I slowly felt her start to relax and her tears had mostly stopped. "Dimitri?" she said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" she sounded timid, vulnerable.

"Anything," I answered honestly.

"I-I think I hurt my friendship with Lissa. I got mad at her and I was under the dark effects, but I didn't realize it until too late and now…." A sob caught in her throat and I rubbed her back.

"Shh, you're fine you can make it through this," I murmured into her hair.

She shook her head. "I hurt her, Dimitri."

"Time heals things," I stated.

She sniffed and laughed a bit. "Zen lessons."

I smiled, chuckling. "It's true, though. You're going to be her guardian in less than a day. I advise you to go and make up. Wouldn't want the both of you to be unhappy tomorrow."

I expected some kind of comeback from her like normal, but she looked shocked and she twisted to look at me. "Already?" she whispered softly.

I knew what she was talking about and nodded. I brushed strands of her hair away from her sticky face. She sighed. I made up my mind as to what we were going to do next.

"Let's go," I said.

"It's past curfew."

I knew she was trying to get out of it, but I wouldn't let her. "You're with me, so you'll be fine."

She looked uncertain, and I pulled her off the bed, helping her look presentable and then we were out the door, walking quietly. We reached Lissa's dorm and Rose started to back away slightly. She bumped into me and I steadied her, shooting her a look and reaching out and knocking on her door.

She looked horrified and turned to me. I shrugged and stepped back into the shadows, allowing them to have their privacy. I watched as the door creaked open. Lissa looked just like Rose had a few moments ago.

"What do want?" her cold tone was directed at Rose.

"I…Liss, I need to talk to you. Please?"

Finally, I watched as both girls went into the room. I knew I could trust both of them not to do anything stupid. I waited patiently, knowing even if Rose was with me, it still wasn't exactly the best idea to be out after curfew. My head snapped up when I heard noises, but I realized it was only Rose talking to a crying Lissa.

I smiled to myself. I knew for sure the two of them had made up since they had been in there without yelling or raising their voices for a while. I glanced at my watch and was startled to find how late it was.

I poked my head through the door. "Rose, it's time to go."

**Urgh, hope that makes up for the lack of update this weekend….See ya!**

**SONGS**

**I so don't feel like listing them at the moment….**


	29. Chapter 29

**YES! I am back! So, originally me and my mom were supposed wait three hours in the airport after leaving California for out next flight. Turns out she pushed so we could get on the stand by list, if there were any seats available for both us, since the slight was really. I thought for sure it wouldn't work, but it did, although we had sit in separate places. So we got home around seven-ish instead of around nine or ten on a Sunday…o.O **

Graduation was here. I knew the girls were getting ready in Rose's room, and I had told them that I would be there when it was time to leave. I decided to get up and get dressed for the big day and then meet the girls in the room. I glanced at the clock; it had been nearly half an hour ago since I had left them, and it was about twenty minutes until I had to head over there and get them to the ceremony.

I turned on the shower and then stepped in, feeling the warm water soothe my tired muscles. It woke me up a bit more and by the time I got out, it was time to get dressed and get the girls. I pulled on some dark guardian clothes, and made an attempt to look decent.

I made my way up the stairs and down the hall to Roza's room. I could hear the sounds of the novices and some of the Moroi getting ready to either graduate for the year, or move up a grade. I smiled to myself, remembering how exciting it was for me when I was younger.

I was at Rose's door and knocked swiftly, waiting. I heard them moving around. "Come in!" Rose yelled from inside.

I opened the door, and as I did, the bathroom door slammed shut. I smiled. "Rose? Lissa? IT's time for us to leave."

Again, they were moving around whispering to one another and I had a feeling that none of them were exactly ready. I rolled my eyes as Rose shouted, "Can't you wait? We're girls and we need our time to get ready."

Oh, how I was reminded of my sisters at home when they were crowd the bathroom, getting ready for dates, or parties. I chuckled. "Yes, Rose, I know. I grew up with three sisters, remember?" I reminded her.

I moved closer, ready to give them a warning and then get in there and bring them out myself. I drifted away from the door and went around Roza's room, looking at the few pictures she had hung up. They were mainly of her and Lissa when they were younger. After looking around, I went and lay down on the bed, waiting.

I looked at her clock and nearly swore when I saw the time. "Girls, you have exactly five minutes to get done and get out here. I'm watching the time. I heard Rose exclaim something—probably swearing—and Lissa chastise her. I watched as the time clicked away until it was time to get them out of there.

"Time! Since none of you are coming out, I assume I'm coming in." I got up and walked over to the door.

"Wait! We're freaking done, just let us unplug the curler, jeez."

I grinned and went back to the bed, waiting for them to make their appearances. Finally, the door opened and they both came out. My eyes were mainly on Roza, but I noticed how beautiful both of them were.

"Beautiful, both of you," I breathed.

I knew if I didn't look away, then I would be distracted by my Roza. I got up off the bed and walked out with Lissa ahead of us. From the looks of it, she was giving us a chance to talk alone. Rose hugged me briefly and then let go. I was surprised, but pleased. I smiled as I walked with her, not saying much.

We reached the gym and Lissa went to sit with the other Moroi. I paused briefly at the door, looking around us and then pulling her to me in the shadows, kissing her soft lips. Her eyes were wide when I pulled back, feeling happy. Yet, as we walked, I could feel her happiness as she bounced excitedly beside me.

We entered and she sat with the rest of the novices, as I slipped along the wall with the other guardians. Kirova and Alberta were discussing something and my eyes strayed over to Rose who was chatting happily with her friends. To make it seem I wasn't just watching her, my gaze rested on Lissa, who seemed anxious, but excited.

It took me back to when I had graduated, on top of my class, guarding Ivan. Ivan. I missed him, a part of me that still felt like it was my fault he got killed while I was away on a visit to my family. I never wanted time off, but I knew I had to see them before I got too caught up in the guardian world…..

"May I please have your attention!" The Headmistress called out.

I watched as she went over some announcements and then handed it over to Alberta."

"Alright," she started. "Some of you already know who you're going to guard, but some of you don't. We'll start with the people who know who they're going to be with."

With that she proceeded to call out names, but I only listened for Rose's name….."Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir."

I watched as both girls got up, linking arms and walking up proudly to receive their diplomas. Alberta gave a Rose a hug and then released her. Lissa was grinning and the two friends walked back down. As Rose started out the door, her eyes caught mine. They alight with excitement and anticipation. I wanted to smile at her, but knew I had to remain professional until I could find a chance to leave,

**SONGS:**

**I lost track again. XD**


	30. Chapter 30

I watched as Rose got her promise mark, marking her a guardian at last. I smiled as I remembered getting mine when I graduated at the top of my class, feeling excited to be released out into the world. Guarding my best friend. Ivan. I felt a pang when I thought about him, temporarily dampening my mood.

Quickly, I reminded myself it was Roza's graduation, I should be happy. I looked up as she stood up after the tattooist was finished. Her eyes met mine briefly and she stepped down, exiting the gym. I followed, trying to spot her in the huge crowd, but wasn't able to.

I finally gave up and decided to meet her in her room. I took the closest stairway that was normally open to staff, but closed to students, and made my way through some halls before reaching her dorm quickly. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door, gently shutting it behind me.

I tossed my coat aside and removed my shoes, laying back on the bed and waiting for her to make her appearance. Footsteps sounded and I could hear someone humming. The door opened and Rose stepped in, letting out a startled yell when she finally saw me.

I tried not to smile at her reaction and confused expression as she tried to puzzle something out. "How the hell did you get up here so fast?" she exclaimed.

I sat up and she crossed her arms. "I have my ways."

"And what, may I ask, are those ways?" she asked impatiently.

I smiled, teasing; "Now why would I tell you."

She tapped her foot, still waiting. I laughed. I got up off the bed and went over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I tried to find you as soon as I could leave, but I couldn't, so I decided to come here," I murmured.

She sighed. We stayed like that for a few moments before she pulled away, going over to her closet and pulling out a backpack and carry on. I knew that the seniors all had a party planned since it was graduation. I pulled out one of my books and decided to read while she packed up.

Often, I would look up and find her tossing things very messily towards the bags she was taking with her. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, I would comment on what she was doing and she'd shoot me a look.

"You know you're just making more of a mess," I finally said.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered.

"Try to get it organized," I suggested.

"Whatever."

"Rose," I tried again.

"What?"

"Never mind."

I watched as she rolled her eyes and brushed her hair away from her face, revealing the bandage on her marks. She tried stuffing her belongings into the bags, but it wasn't working so well. I waited a while longer until she started cursing and punching the bag.

"Fucking piece of junk!"

I got up and walked over to her, leaning down and gently knocking her hands away, unloading the bags and taking everything back out. I felt bad for doing it over again since she had a graduation party to go to, and what she said next made me decide to let her have some fun.

"Great, now I'm going to be late."

"Go."

Her eyes went wide and I wondered how she'd interpret that. "Wha—?"

I sighed. "I meant, go to the party. I have nothing else to do, so I'll get everything packed up for you."

I could see that she felt horrible about making me do her job. "But it doesn't seem very fair."

I sighed again. "Just go already. It's graduation, go have fun."

She jumped up and hugged me tight for a moment, no doubt happy. She tossed her shoes off into the corner somewhere and she shot me an apologetic look, turning and racing out the door to the party.

I shook my head. Promise came out and snuffled around.

_She really needs to keep this place more organized, _she told me.

I rolled my eyes. "When will that happen?"

She just looked at me and set herself down on the floor next to me, watching while I cleaned Roza's room up for her. _Don't you have something better to do than look after her?_

"And do what?"

_I dunno. _

I exhaled and continued to clean up, placing her packed bags into the corner. I looked around and found nothing else to do, so I left her room, deciding to change into some fresh clothes and get some sleep. I locked the door and headed up to my own room.

Once in, I stripped my clothes off, and turned on the shower. I allowed the hot water to relax my tense muscles and forget about the world for a few moments. But Roza would never leave my mind. I was always thinking about her.

Sighing, I turned the water off and threw on some clothes. I didn't know what to do with myself, so I decided to go for a walk. I walked out the door and headed down the stairs. Outside, I could hear music blasting from the Moroi dorm, or more correctly, Adrian Ivashkov's room. I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

I was lost in thought, but looked up when I heard someone approach me. It was Alberta. "You know, it won't be the same without Rose here," she chuckled lightly.

I smiled slightly. "I'm sure there's another person, just waiting to do what Rose has."

"Well, I'm sure Kirova will be happy about that," she said sarcastically.

"I'm sure she'll miss Rose."

She laughed. "I doubt that. That girl has been in her office countless times."

"For many things. Unfortunately, she can't bust Rose for the party going on upstairs," I remarked, jerking my head over to the Moroi dorms.

"Yes. Dimitri, have you figured out what you're going to do about the guarding issue?"

I stiffened. "Not quite."

She sighed. We both heard a noise and found some novices trying to sneak back to their dorms. "Duty calls," she said wryly, walking away.

I glanced at my watch, finding that it was nearly noon, meaning it was midnight for everyone else. I knew Roza would be back in her room, since the music had stopped. People were piling out of the dorm and I knew the party had dispersed.

I made my way up to Roza's room once more, finding her curled up on the bed, passed out and sound asleep. Something told me she had gotten drunk at the party. I reached out and stroked her cheek gently and I heard her sigh.

Knowing she was probably going to have a hangover tomorrow, I went back up to my room and took some pills out. I went back to her room, filling a glass of water and placing it on her table. Next, I slipped in next to her, pulling her to me and drifting off…

**Urgh. Boredom sucks big time. Wow, I actually got though this chapter, although it might be slow. xD**

**SONGS:**

**Believe-Travis Garland**

**Desert Rose-Sting**


	31. Chapter 31

I woke up before her, no surprise. Carefully, I slipped away from her and out of the bed, glancing at the clock. It was still early, but it was late enough where we'd be boarding the plane. I gave her a few moments more of sleep while I pulled out some clothes for her. Finally, I straightened up and looked over at her sleeping figure.

"Roza," I called softly.

She stirred. "Mm, go away," she murmured sleepily.

"Roza."

There was no answer, so I sighed and pulled her blankets off of her. She yelped and I chuckled lightly. She curled up to herself, obviously trying to keep warm. "Roza, it's time to get up," I said softly.

She didn't move and I knew she wasn't going to get up. I waited, becoming worried. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she seemed to be concentrating on something. "Rose, if you don't get up I'll either get you up myself or throw cold water on you."

She finally groaned. "Comrade!" she complained. "That's not fair. I don't fucking feel good."

My suspicions of her drinking were confirmed. I watched her yank the blankets back over her, settling back down into her bed. She appeared to be in pain. She clutched at her head and moaned.

"Rose? Are you alright? If you get up I have some aspirin for you."

She let out a sigh and finally her eyes flashed open. She closed them immediately. "Roza?"

"I'm fine."

I placed my hand on her forehead. It was slightly warm and she was definitely sweaty. "Are you sure?" I pressed.

"Yeah, nothing new," she breathed.

"You were drinking." It wasn't a question.

" A little," she said sheepishly, her eyes opening again.

My arms slipped around her, helping her up. I handed her the pills and water. She swallowed them and gulped the water down thirstily. I had to admit, I was a bit disappointed in her drinking, but it was graduation, and she did know her duty.

I kept my face carefully blank and controlled like always. Both of is seemed lost in thought, but she broke the silence: "Go ahead, lecture me. Give me 'Zen lessons'. I deserve them."

A smile threatened at the sound of her beating herself up, but I pushed it back. I was her mentor and I had to act like it. "Even if I did, you wouldn't be listening to me."

She sighed. "Whatever. Help me up."

Without waiting for me, she stood up, almost toppling over. I caught her swiftly and looked at her worriedly. "Rose, I think maybe you should take it easy… Lissa's probably waiting for us…."

She didn't seem to hear me, so I exhaled and called her. "Rose, are you listening?"

Her eyes met mine. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying Lissa is probably on the plane, waiting for us."

She gave me a nod and I kept hold of her while I helped over to the bed where I had put out her clothes. She pulled her clothes off and I took them, placing them into the backpack. "You going to be okay on your own?" I wondered.

"Yeah, but why are leaving? It's not like we're strangers…"

"We're not, but we don't want to get distracted now, do we?" I asked her, winking.

I made my ways outside, leaving behind a dazed Rose. I walked over to the jet and found everyone waiting. Lissa, of course was with Christian. Alberta came over.

"It's not going to be the same with them gone," she smiled sadly.

"It won't," I agreed.

"I wish you the best of luck, and keep an eye on that girl."

I smiled. "I don't think she'll try anything."

We both laughed and she left to say goodbyes to the others. I watched as Roza finally came out, towing the bags, knowing Promise was in one of them. She came and stood by me and I had to fight the urge to pull her to me and hug her tightly.

Finally, the doors opened and we boarded the plane. Since the flight would take a while, there were private areas in the back of the plane where curtains were hung around sections of seats that could be drawn closed or left opened.

Rose, of course, was immediately drawn to the back where there was privacy, but I shot her a warning glance, telling her to wait until we were at least up in the air. She made a face at me, but followed when I beckoned her to the front.

I took her bags and stowed them overhead, but keeping the one with Promise with us, and sat back down and pulling her gently against me. Lissa and Christian were farther up front, but still within sight so I could keep an eye on them as well as spend time with Roza.

We were the only ones on this plane, so we had privacy. I watched the bag move and rustle as Promise shifted inside. Rose placed her head on my shoulder and I tightened my arms in response.

After we were well up in the air, I unbuckled my seat belt and Rose did the same. The Moroi had gone earlier into the back, so I took Roza's hand and held in mine, leading her to one of the ones that was in a snug corner, where we'd have more privacy.

We sat down and gave her a sidelong look when I noticed her wrinkle her nose. "Promise?" I guessed.

She nodded at me. "She just wants out," she sighed.

"Then why don't you let her out? We're on the plane and not in the Academy."

She hit my arm playfully. "What if I want _alone _time," she said seductively.

I nearly groaned. Suddenly, she laughed. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain. "Promise said she didn't need to hear that."

I smiled, shaking my head. "Then let her go with Lissa and Christian. I'm sure they'll look after her."

She sighed and then leaned down, unzipping the bag and letting the dog tumble out. She blinked and Rose looked out the curtains before tossing her out and turning back to me. I watched the sunset and she climbed into my lap, her head resting on my chest.

I relaxed and pulled tighter to me, smiling and kissing the top of her head. I placed my cheek on top of her head, loving one of the few moments that were truly ours.


	32. Chapter 32

We sat there comfortably for a few more moments. I kept her pressed to me, not wanting to let her go, holding her tight. Finally, I decided that it would be the last time I would actually have some privacy with her before worrying about someone finding out about us when we got to the Court.

I reached over Roza and shut the curtains securely. I saw her about to question me, but I refused to let that happen. I leaned closer until I could brush my lips against hers. It was more of a question, to see if she wanted to do this.

Suddenly, her hands went up and tangled in my hair. I wound my arms around her waist, pulling her up onto my lap. Her lips were warm against mine, unyielding. She broke away to catch her breath, while I dragged my lips down the length of her throat, her head tilting back, breathing heavy and hitched. I decided to take it further.

I didn't stop like I normally did and instead went down to her collarbone, sliding down, down, lower and lower. "Dimitri," she let out a soft groan. It made me want her more, desperately.

"Roza," I breathed on her skin.

She sighed. All of a sudden, I came to my senses. What was I doing? I shouldn't be doing this, I needed to stay in control, protect her from everything. The haze in my head started lifting slightly and I moved back slowly. She refused to let me go anywhere, grabbing my face and crashing her lips back onto mine.

"Rose," I said around her lips.

She didn't respond and kept kissing me, hard, trying to make me forget. IT almost worked. Almost. "Rose enough," my voice was rough from the lust slamming into my body.

She seemed to realize she wasn't getting anywhere and sat back, crossing her arms and shooting me daggers with her eyes. "Now, what? Can't we have one day where you don't stop? Please? Nothing more, just….what…we were doing," she forced the words out, and I knew this was still new to her.

I thought about it. It would be our one and only chance without having to worry about someone finding out about us. I wanted to show her that I still loved, make her feel loved like never before…."Alright," I decided. "Nothing more."

I pulled her mouth back to mine, taking control. Lost in the fury of passion, our clothes started disappearing. MY jeans were off and I was working on hers, playing with her, before removing them. I had her shirt off instantly. I started on her bra, playing with the clasp in the back, teasing her with my fingers.

I finally unclasped it and it slid down her shoulders, sinking down to the ground. Now that it was out of the way, I could fully appreciate my beautiful Roza. I felt hungry for more, staring at her longer, and then moving back to kiss her harder, hungrier.

She pressed closer and closer to me, my body responding to her proximity. I knew she could feel it. Her hands slid up my chest, taking my shirt with them, her nails ever so slightly scratching at my skin. She was still on my lap, and when my shirt was off, my hands snaked back around her, pulling her as close as possible to me, kissing everywhere I could. Hesitantly, my fingers hooked in her underwear, wondering if I should take it that far.

"Rose, Dimitri, we're almost there," Lissa sang out.

That snapped me back to my senses. I took in Rose's form, realizing that I had taken it farther than I had thought. I groaned mentally, and tried to regain my sense while Rose moved off my lap, sticking her head out the curtains. I heard Lissa on the other side and took the opportunity to get dressed.

I picked up her clothes, which were strewn on the floor and laid them on her seat, getting up and getting out. I said nothing to her as I left, finding a seat off to the side. A moment later, Rose appeared, sitting next to Lissa and the two started talking.

I didn't bother listen to them. I had plans of my own. I still needed to figure out what to do about guarding Lissa. I knew I had to somehow get this sorted out, but yet, I couldn't think of anything to say. What could I say? Just ask to be reassigned? It would work, except if questions were asked. That was the hard part.

Then there was Roza. What could I do about her? I loved her, unable to get past that fact that I just had some crush, like her. But, there was a special connection that drew us together….I just couldn't love anyone else like I loved her. She was with me; in my heart and soul. IT was impossible to forget about her…

I sighed. Looking over, I saw Lissa and Rose whispering together. Christian joined them and I watched him and Rose comment. She rolled her eyes and then stood up. I waited, wondering if she was going to come over and sit with me.

But, she didn't. Instead, she walked to the back where the row of seats ended and sat there. I was tempted to join her, but the image of her with me just now was still fresh in my mind, taunting me, testing my control.

I took some time to compose myself, getting a hold of myself while the two Moroi chatted, oblivious to what Rose and I were going through with one another, oblivious to the troubles that were definitely ahead with our relationship….

I exhaled and finally decided to join Roza. She was alone in the dark shadows of the back of the plane, looking out the window, just like when I had met her, bringing her and Lissa home on the jet, recalling out conversation…

Her head snapped around, startled. I sat down beside her and pulled her to me, kissing the top of her head and felt her relax in my arms.

**Phew, I thought for sure I wouldn't be able to get into Dimitri's head. XD Looks like I did an okay job…Somewhat…**

**SONGS:**

**I Can't Make You Love Me-Bonnie Rait**

**The Call- Regina Spektor**

**Against All Odds-Phil Collins**


	33. Chapter 33

The plane landed and I helped Rose get her bags off the plane, where we were met with Christian's guardians, Paul and Nic.

"Princess Dragomir, Lord Ozera," they bowed respectively.

"Please, call me Lissa."

"And you can call me Christian."

They chatted a bit, getting to know Lissa, Christian, and Rose some more. I nearly teased Rose about always being the trouble maker, but I held my tongue until we started walking to the house like buildings.

Lissa and Christian opted to stay in a room together and Rose looked at me. "I think Rose and I will take a room together," I told them

They both agreed. "That's fine with us. Here's your key and your house is the one on the right."

They handed me the keys and finally turned around, going back to business. I started walking, Rose following behind me. I walked up to the door and placed the key in, turning it and pushing open the door. I held it open, waiting for Rose to go in.

She turned the lights on and then let out a shriek that could probably be heard a mile away. I cringed slightly at her high pitched voice echoing around the room, shutting the door swiftly before someone heard us. Well, her in particular.

Rose was running around the room, looking at everything: the queen sized beds, Jacuzzi, dressers for the both of us, a spacious bathroom, etc.

I chuckled lightly at her reaction. "I'm guessing you like it?" MY accent ran out heavier, and I allowed it, knowing how much she loved it, now that we were alone.

"Hell, yeah!"

I continued to watch as she ran her fingers, palms over everything, before I finally went up behind her and snatched her around her waist. "Someone needs to calm down," I observed.

"Are you kidding? This place is freaking awesome!" she struggled half heartedly against my hold on her.

I made her promise she wasn't losing her mind yet, and she agreed, so I released her. Her jaw just about dropped open when she looked at the bathroom and just everything else. There were stairs leading up and he disappeared. I chuckled again, grabbing the bags and following her up.

In our room, she was in one of the beds, her hair spread out behind her, a peaceful expression on her face, eyes closed. She was sprawled out on the bed near the window and I smiled, asking, "Rose, what are you doing?"

She opened one eye. "Nothing."

I watched her, amused. I leaned back against the wall and crossed my arms, watching her. "I take it you like the bed?"

"Mm, hm."

Her eyes opened. "Can I have this one?" she asked suddenly.

I laughed. "Of course, you don't have to ask. It's yours now."

It was late, according to our nocturnal schedule and Rose left to go get ready. I stripped off my own clothes and changed into something to sleep in. When I was dressed, I unpacked the bags, placing my things into the dressers and getting everything settled.

When Rose didn't come out from the bathroom, I knocked on the door. "Rose? Are you okay?"

I waited, knowing the door was unlocked, but not wanting to go in unless granted permission. Finally, though, it creaked open and a sleepy face replaced the closed door. Looking at her with the untamed hair, sleepy eyes, and of course, the exhausted expression on her face, made me soften up.

"Tired?" I murmured softly, gently smoothing her hair away from her face.

She didn't answer me and instead leaned against me, her head resting on my chest. I tensed for a moment, wondering if she was just playing, or if she really was tired. I decided on the latter and swept her up into my arms.

I carried her across the room to her bed, and by then, she had long since fallen asleep. I tucked her into the warm blankets and kissed her forehead softly, my lips lingering there longer than necessary….

As I slipped into my own bed, I couldn't find sleep. Part of the reason was my concern about Roza, and then there was guarding Lissa. I knew either way, I would have to make up a lie about getting reassigned if questions were asked.

The other thing was the dream issue with Rose. So far, everything seemed fine, but I knew anything could happen. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to relax and push the troubling thoughts out of my head….

"_Dimitri," Roza sighed._

"_Oh, Roza."_

_I kissed her lips harder, pressing my body closer to hers, although we were connected already. I rolled her off of me and took charge, putting her underneath and kissing her neck, letting my teeth slide down to her chest, where I nipped her._

_She groaned and that made me want her even more. I kissed lower, down to her breasts, her navel, until I was at the inside of her thighs. I inched my mouth upward until I could get inside of her…_

I was suddenly awake. Very much so. I shook my head and nearly groaned when I realized how often I seemed to dream of Roza and me together. I kept my eyes closed and tried to get the image out of my head.

I heard someone getting up and trying to sneak out the door. I sighed and called out, "Rose, where are you going?"

I sat up and watched as she flinched. "Nowhere." Her voice sounded uncertain, like she was lying.

I didn't bother with any light, since I could see her perfectly. She looked broken, scared. I became alert, knowing something was bothering her to the point where she was willing to lie to me about it. "Rose, quit lying and tell me what's wrong."

My tone let her know I was serious and not playing any games with her. I watched her take a couple deep breaths to compose herself and sank back down on her bed, thinking for a moment.

"Just…the nightmares."

I raised an eyebrow; I had a feeling that they were still messing with her. Yet… "I didn't hear any screaming this time. What happened?"

Her face crumpled and she shook her head, biting her lip. "I—I can't." She sounded broken as her voice cracked.

Forgetting everything but protecting her, I said, "Come here."

She got up and sat back on the bed, while my arms went around her. "Now, explain."

She hesitated and then started from the beginning leaving nothing out…


	34. Chapter 34

I mulled what she had just told me, over in my head, trying to process everything she had told me. Somehow some Strigoi had gotten into her head, messing around with her… "Rose, you should at least tell Lissa; she is your best friend."

The look she gave me was horrified and she shook her head violently. "No!"

I didn't comment on that and kept thinking. Victor Dashkov had to be behind this somehow. But, she told me that this could be a prediction on Strigoi attacking the Court.

"Dimitri?" her soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Are you mad?"

I sighed. Where would she get a crazy idea like that? "No, just thinking."

Seemingly happy with that, she pressed herself closer to me, getting comfortable. My arms tightened around her, wanting to protect her, to keep her safe from the world. Neither of us said anything and she tried to pull out of my embrace.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked her, confused.

"I thought you needed to sleep," she replied.

"I do, but you need to sleep as well."

She looked uncomfortable as she crossed her arms, whispering, "I can't."

"Rose?" I questioned.

She exploded. "I can't! The Strigoi will come back and this time he'll make it seem real enough to affect me somehow. Then there's the face he compelled me somehow to tell him where Lissa and I were. I'm afraid that if I go back to sleep, then everything will become real, that I won't be able to protect Lissa!"

I was surprised at her outburst and then I made my decision. "Then you can stay with me."

I watched as she kept her head down and her hands went to eyes angrily swiping at them. She was crying. "Rose?" I prodded gently.

"I'm fine."

"No, you aren't."

I watched as she bit her lip and I knew she was trying to keep herself under control, or she would surely snap, the last thing both of us wanted. "Roza, you know you're always welcome to come to me if something's wrong," I told her gently, truthfully.

A shuddering breath escaped her and she relaxed. She curled up in my lap and I carefully positioned her on the other side of me, never letting go of her. I could see her eyes closing and then snapping open. She was tired, but was fighting it, just like she always did.

"I can't sleep," she finally admitted. "Can you sing me something?"

I hugged her tightly, murmuring, "Of course, my Roza."

I didn't need to think of anything, a Russian song my mother used to sing to me and my sisters' when we were young came to me right away and I started humming it softly to her. I wasn't sure how long I had been holding her in my arms, but I heard chaos outside.

I became alert immediately and carefully slipped out of the bed, not disturbing Rose, who was sleeping soundly. Just as I made it down the stairs, someone started banging against the door urgently.

One of Christian's guardians was at the door. "Guardian Belikov," he greeted me.

"Guardian Roe."

"It seems that there are Strigoi attacking the Court and the campus is on lockdown. And the whole place is under house arrest for the time being. I know it's your day off, but we need the extra help…Are you and Guardian Hathaway free?"

"Yes, I can help. I just need to check on Rose. She isn't feeling well. She's not up to performing any tasks, yet. If she's better, she can help out by escorting Princess Dragomir and Lord Ozera to the main building."

"Alright, thank you."

I shut the door and started up the stairs. As I opened the door, Rose hurled herself at me, her arms hugging me tight. "Rose?" I couldn't believe it.

"I knew it. There are Strigoi around, right?"

She knew already and there was no hiding anything from her. "Yes, there are. The Court is heavily protected and we have some people making the wards stronger. Every available guardians is needed, as you probably heard," I let disapproval color my tone.

Her cheeks flushed slightly at being caught. "Dimitri, why did you need to 'check' on me?"

I cringed mentally. "I told them you were up to the task of the other guardians for the time being. I told them that if you were feeling well enough, then you could escort Lissa and Christian to the main building."

"Sure, I can do that," she told me. She looked well enough, so I took her word for it.

I gave her a quick nod and left swiftly. I grabbed my stake in my hand, as well as a gun that every guardian kept on them. I slipped the gun inside my coat and held the stake in my hand. I made sure I had my phone so I could text Roza if I needed to communicate with her.

I suddenly wondered if she would find the note as well as the guardian clothes that were designed just for her. I shook my head and tried to focus on the task at hand. I knew now where I wanted Rose to meet me and quickly typed in a message.

_Rose, I need you to meet me outside. I'll see you when you're near, so just keep walking to Christian and Lissa's house. Now._

She managed to text me and I hid a smile at the typical teenage texting "lingo".

_**K, ill c u soon**_

I paced around outside the house, aware that Lissa and Christian were both still inside and waiting for it to be clear and safe to come out. I constantly looked around; my eyes scanning for any potential threat or any Strigoi who somehow managed to get in.

Rose still hadn't shown up and I had to breathe deeply and remind myself that my duty was to protect the Moroi in the house I was pacing in front of and not worry too much about Roza.

As I thought that, I saw a figure running, too small and uncoordinated to be a guardian. Rose. I knew it was her, I could feel it. Sighing, I crept over to her, trying to be quiet in teaching her a lesson, yet also not wanting to attract any unwanted attention from anyone or anything.

I moved stealthily behind Rose, who didn't seem aware of my presence. I snuck up closer, until I grabbed her, placing a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

**Ugh. Me and my brother want a dog, so we finally made a PowerPoint about everything and after working on it for so long, we just showed it to my 'rents, and what do they do? Blow it off. They kept saying the presentation was good, but I could tell already that no matter how hard we tried, we would never get a dog.**

***Sigh* Looks like me and my bro will have to settle for playing with the neighbor's dogs like we have been.**

**SONGS:**

**Free-Jack Ingram**

**Keeps Gettin' Better-Christian Aguilera**


	35. Chapter 35

She started struggling against me, obviously going by instinct. I battled with trying to keep a hold on her so she would go recklessly tearing off like she was sometimes notorious for doing. It took all of my strength to keep her from doing any damage.

"Rose! Quit…fighting…me," I grunted, breathing heavily.

Her skills didn't seem to be with her at the moment. Instead, her punches and sometimes a lucky kick were definitely not accurate or how I taught her. But, after I spoke, she went limp and then turned around to face me, eyes wide.

She was now pointedly looking at me hand which still covered her mouth. "Before I let you go, you have to promise me that you'll be very quiet," I sighed.

She nodded. I removed my hand. Then she whispered frantically, "Dimitri, what's going on? I thought the wards were strong!"

"They are, but somehow that Strigoi that's been haunting your dreams, got in. No one can find him and there are guardians on high alert all around the Court. I need you now to go back to the house and wait for me."

"Lissa—"she started to protest.

She and Christian are safe for the time being. Keep checking the bond to make sure she's alright, but go back to the house. Go!"

I waited until she had left out of sight before turning my attention back to getting inside to Lissa and Christian when a scream rang out. My head whipped around and I vaguely saw a shape running off with…Lissa.

"No," I whispered.

I growled and raced over to where I saw them disappear. I didn't see them. I slammed my fist on a nearby wall and spun around. The house. Rose. I needed to find Rose now. But, first I went to make sure Christian had gotten out safely.

Another guardian had found him and nodded at me, giving me the message that he had it handled. I spun back around and raced for the house, slamming the door open, already knowing. "_Rose!" _My shout rang throughout the house and I groaned in frustration, knowing that she never listened.

I stealthily pressed against a wall when I saw a shadow pass, and waited for it to disappear before I continued, breathing heavily and worrying about my Roza and also Lissa. Cautiously, I picked my way over to where I saw a figure. I gritted my teeth. Rose. And Promise.

It was all I could do to keep myself from running over and shaking some sense into her. I sighed and watched as she disappeared into a doorway, Promise waiting outside. I took a deep breath and headed over to where the dog was sitting.

"Alright, tell Rose she's in trouble," I demanded as I reached her.

She jumped guiltily. _You know?_

"I saw."

_Um, well, uh…._

"Where is she?" my voice was low and dangerous.

_Alright, alright! Don't get mad at me! She went inside there to save Lissa. She's keeping in touch with me, though, so don't wor—_

"Don't _worry?" _I shouted. "Are you insane? She's putting herself in danger not to mention everyone else's!"

Promise cowered away. _Well, I can't stop her or anything! I'm just here to help! Don't get mad at me! Get mad at Rose when she comes out!_

"I'm mad at both of you for not saying anything about her ridiculous idea!"

_Okay, well, um. Too late…?_

I chanted in my head to keep my cool. "Never mind."

I pulled out my phone, listening to muffled sounds inside. I was very worried about her and everyone else who had apparently been taken captive, but I knew I had to trust Roza on this and let her do what she needed to do…

I wrestled with the need to go in there and save her myself and get Lissa safe, but I also knew if I did that, it would be very out of character for me or any guardian to do so, and would only bring up questions about my relationship with Rose…

I had to remain inconspicuous for the time being and I knew Promise was keeping tabs on my Roza, so I didn't need to worry about that. Finally, I couldn't take it and sent her a text, hoping she'd answer it.

_Rose! Where are you? Do you know how much trouble you're in when this is over?"_

I hit send immediately and fumed outside, waiting for her reply.

_**Dimitri, I need u 2 help me. I have some ppl with me and im trying 2 get them out door. Wait outside 4 me? I love you-Roza**_

I growled under my breath, but stuck with my decision to trust her. _Alright. Since the Moroi are in danger, and because I have a feeling you and Promise will keep in touch…. Then I won't have to keep texting you. I love you too-D_

It felt like a lifetime, Promise opening her mind up to mine once in a while to let me know what was going on, but shutting me out when she and Rose had a private conversation. I slumped against the wall, listening, waiting.

I managed to get hold of a few guardians who left their posts so they could help the Moroi get to safety. They waited and one by one, the captured Moroi appeared and were led away. Lissa was one of them and looked at me. I nodded at her and she was led away. I waited, wondering where Rose was, until…

_Dimitri! Something happened! I-I…hold on…_

A feeling of dread took me, knowing that it was about Rose, since she was the last one supposed to come out.

**I actually thought this would be a really short chapter,but it turned out okay. xD**

**SONGS:**

**Wanted-Jessie James**

**The Call-Regina Spektor**

**Ride-Martina McBride**

**Tonight-Alex Band**

**4 minutes- Madonna ft. Justin Timberlake (GLEE version)**


	36. Chapter 36

I watched as Promise promptly sat down and concentrated on finding Rose. I was worried sick about her and it was hard not to break down the door and go search for her. Promise wouldn't open her mind up to mine, which meant that I had no idea what was going on.

At one point, Lissa managed to find her way back to me. "Dimitri," she started.

I sighed. "Yes?"

"Have you heard anything yet?" she seemed to be wanting to ask another question.

I looked at her. "What were you really going to ask me."

She bit her lip. "Maybe I could—"

I cut her off before she could even finish. "No. Absolutely not. It's too risky and I don't need you both to be doing something stupid."

Her eyes flashed briefly. I could tell she wanted very badly to go rescue her best friend, but knew better than to disobey an order from me. She sighed and turned.

"Lissa," I said. She turned around. "You can do me a favor. Find a guardian who's free."

That was all she needed and was off, walking briskly. I turned back and saw Promise look up worriedly at me. _She's just barely hanging on, Dimitri, I don't know how much longer she'll be able to hang on…._

I growled to myself and paced outside the door. "Is the area secure?"

She got up and started sniffing around. _So far, yes. I don't know what happened, but the Strigoi got away again._

I let out yet another frustrated sound. "Is it safe to go in?"

Her conformation wasn't enough, though. I needed another guardian to watch out here in case something happened. As if on cue, though, I saw was Hans, who was head of guardians at the Court. He rushed over and barked out commands to others nearby.

"What happened?" he demanded.

I tried my hardest to remain professional as I spoke, "Rose Hathaway rescued a group of Moroi from being held captive in this building. Everyone but her got out, and from the looks of it, she may be seriously injured."

He mulled over this information. "Alright, the grounds aren't entirely secure, and you're taking a risk."

He moved forward and both of us pried the door open. I stepped in first, my eyes swiftly adjusting to the dark and raking over objects strewn around. It was a mess, and I side stepped objects as I reached an inner door. The connection I had with Roza was strong enough and I knew somehow she was behind that door.

Hans seemed uncertain. "Are you sure?"

"She's in there. I know it," I said firmly.

He wasn't about to let it go, though. "What if there's something else hiding in there? Or what if she isn't even in there? You can't just get into that room."

"I have a feeling she's there and needs help immediately."

He finally cracked. "Alright, do what you want. But, if you can't find her, then you cannot go looking for her until the grounds are secured entirely."

With that, he turned and disappeared around the corner. I opened this door, but found nothing, no one. I looked around, feeling the walls, frustrated that I couldn't find her right away. There was nothing within the walls and I pounded my fist against it.

I backtracked and stepped out the door, looking around, until I saw another shape. Another door. Right. Roza. I moved silently to it and pressed my ear against it, vaguely hearing something or someone in there, and the connection to Roza grew stronger.

I opened it up and stepped in, stooping down when I saw her sprawled out on the floor, finding a gash to her head and bruising over her skin. I felt burning hatred to whoever had done this to her.

I lifted her up and she stirred, and I felt relieved in knowing she was at least still alive. "Roza? Are you alright?" I prompted her worriedly.

Her head turned and she clutched at me, sobs wracking her body. I held her tight, knowing how awful it was, especially for someone as young as her. Although she was now a kickass guardian, she was still young and had lots to learn.

"It hurts, Dimitri," she cried.

I brushed away her hair, trying to see how bad the wound on her head was, breathing in deeply when I saw how deep it was, as well as the bruising around it. I simply hugged her tight, murmuring soothing words, just holding tightly to her. "You're fine now. Let' get you some help."

I lifted her up into my arms and stepped out the series of doors and out into the sunlight. I saw her wince and bury her head into my chest, trying to escape the bright, pulsing light. I walked faster, originally heading to the infirmary, but stopped when she said my name.

"Dimi…tri…"she whispered.

I looked down and felt my heart break for her. Yet, I know what she was trying to say: she just wanted to go home and recover there. "Do you want to go home?"She tilted her head slightly.

I decided that she would be alright if I kept her in bed for a while and headed in the opposite direction. I tried to hold her in a way where my footsteps wouldn't shake her so much. I kissed her forehead softly, not caring if anyone saw us.

I finally managed to get to the door and shifted her so I could open it up. I was tempted to just slam it and run upstairs and take care of her, but I knew the noise wouldn't help with her head. It shut with a soft click and I walked up the stairs and to the room.

I placed her in my bed gently, and went over her dresser, pulling out some fresh clothes for her. Gingerly, I pulled her dirty shirt over her head and tossed it aside. I worked on her jeans next and replaced them with cotton sweatpants.

I left her side briefly once more, getting a cool, damp towel and placing it over her forehead. I took a cotton swab and the cleaned out the bloody wound on her head, gently taking her arms and wiping off the cuts there as well.

When I finished, I sat back and decided that she would recover soon if she continued to sleep like she was now…"Dimitri," she sighed, curling up. I smiled and pressed my lips to her cheek softly. "Sleep, Roza," I breathed.

**Okay, there you have it, now I have to go finish up my HW or my dad'll be POed. XD**

**SONGS:**

**Superman Tonight-Bon Jovi**

**Desert Rose-Sting**

**Psycho-Puddle of Mudd**


	37. Chapter 37

Rose slept throughout the entire day, exhausted. She would often toss and turn, murmuring things, although never screaming. I would hear my name mixed in as well as "I love you" from her lips. That made me smile, though I still worried about her health.

"Mm, Dimitri," she sighed. "Dimitri."

My name became insistent and I sat on the side of the bed, placing my hand gently into hers. She gripped my hand, obviously not wanting to let go. With my free hand, I reached out and touched the cloth over her forehead. It needed to be wet again.

Carefully, I removed my hand from hers and took the cloth from her head, walking into the bathroom and running cold water over it, letting it soak and then squeezing some out. I returned to her side and sat back down, pressing my lips once more against her cheek, and then hesitantly moved them to her lips.

IT was a risk, but she didn't wake up. I sighed and moved back, waiting for her to wake up. I glanced at the clock and found it was seven in the evening, since we had reverted back to a daylight schedule. I felt the bed shift slightly and I realized she was awake.

Automatically, I reached over and pressed her back down on the bed. "Rose."

She looked at me, her eyes trying to focus. She took in my appearance and then placed her hand on my cheek. My hand covered hers as I watched her.

"You're tired," she whispered.

She was worrying about _me? _She should be worrying more about herself. I offered her a weak smile. "It's fine. How's your head?"

As if just noticing it, she slipped her hand back and used it to press her fingers against her temples, relieving some pain, but it only came back when she let go. She grimaced and I eyed her.

"Rose?"

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth.

"No, you're not," I informed her.

A frown touched her pretty lips. "I'm fine. Now, where's Lissa? Is she okay? Did she get back safely? And where's Promise, is she okay?" A stream of questions hit me, and I knew she wouldn't give up unless I told her.

I let out a sigh. "Lissa is fine. She and Christian are back in their house. They're under protection. Promise is probably downstairs sleeping somewhere. Everyone but you, are alright. You need to get better."

Not giving her a chance to protest, I got up and brought her some water and pills to help ease the pain. She swallowed the pills and then the water. "Rose, I think it might be awhile before you're back in action…Rose?"

She wasn't paying attention to me. "Huh?" she asked, obviously confused.

"I was talking to you. Are you sure you're okay?"

All of a sudden, she started laughing hysterically. She laughed and laughed until she started having a coughing fit. I got up, rolling my eyes and refilling the glass, coming back and handing it to her, only to have Rose choke on that as well.

"Sometimes, I think you've gone mental," I told her shaking my head.

She snorted and laughed. I folded my arms and sat back, waiting for the hysterics to pass, already having experience with it. Finally, she got herself under control.

"Ow. I think I broke something from all that laughing."

I couldn't hide the smile that played with my mouth, and I couldn't resist teasing her. "Actually, you may have some bruising in some form all over parts of your body. And I don't think laughing will make you break anything."

She grinned at me. "How do you know? I recall you ever having a doctor's license."

"Are you sure? Maybe you just don't know everything."

"I wouldn't know if you did or not. Besides, you're a guardian."

"Yes, but it's also common sense. Ever heard of that?"

She stuck her tongue out. "Again, you're just a guardian—my badass Russian guardian, that is—and not a doctor, so once again, how would you know."

"Again, it's common sense. You can break bones from a hard enough impact, but not by laughing. Am I clear?"

That seemed to shut her up. She settled for sticking her tongue out at me again and I laughed. I reached over and caught her hand in mine, looking into her eyes. I held onto her gaze until a knock on the door downstairs caught my attention.

I sighed, a small smile on my lips. I released her hand, standing up and brushing my lips against hers gently. "I'll be back. It's most likely Lissa."

I thumped downstairs and found her waiting. I opened it and she opened her mouth. I cut her off. "She's awake and well for visitors."

She shot me a grateful smile and raced up the stairs as fast as she could, running to the room and over to Rose, letting out a shriek.

"Liss."

"Oops, sorry, Rose."

"You're fine."

"I was so worried."

"Yeah."

"I mean, no one knew where you were, and no one could search anywhere until everything was clear!"

"Liss, I would never let myself die without a fight."

I stood in the doorway, watching as the girls chatted for a bit…Until they both turned to me with pleading eyes. I glanced back and forth between them, sighing when I got the message. "I guess I'll leave you two to gossip about who knows what."

"Thanks, Comrade. Love ya!" Rose blew a pretend kiss at me and I rolled my eyes, stepping out the room.

I entertained myself downstairs, finding nothing to do, except turn on the TV. I found some cartoons and settled for those, smiling when I remembered how Viktoria used to love these cartoons and laugh at every one.

I continued to watch for a little while until I switched it off, getting bored of it. I stood up and fixed up the kitchen, which was a mess since Rose didn't exactly clean up after herself. As I cleaned up, my thoughts veered back to Roza and everything else.

I needed to figure out where that Strigoi had gone in order to attempt to stake him and keep Rose and Lissa safe, even inside the wards. But, what about Dashkov? Was he actually the one behind all this like Rose thought?

I didn't get a chance to think more about it, because there was thumping from the stairs. I moved swiftly into the other room, finding Lissa looking very dejected.

"Lissa?" I inquired.

She didn't answer and I waited. "I….just….nothing," she sighed.

**YAYZ ANOTHER CHAPTER! WHOO!**

**SONGS**

**Falling Slowly-Glenn Hansard**


	38. Chapter 38

Lissa said nothing more and I let her leave, confused. I waited a moment, and then started up the stairs to our room. The door was shut and I could faintly hear the muffled sounds of Roza crying. MY eyes widened and I was shocked. What could Lissa have possibly said to her? Was it something bad?

I gave her another moment and then opened the door softly, shutting it behind me. I made my way to the bed, sitting down on the side. "Rose," I breathed, finally.

I gently took the pillow from her grasp and set it aside, lying down on the bed next to her and holding her tightly. She cried, hiding her head in my chest, letting it all out. I wasn't sure what this was all about, but it was something that was enough to upset Rose to the point where her best friend wouldn't say anything.

I didn't say anything to her, letting her get it out of her system and simply held her tight, not letting her go. Soon, her crying slowed and she breathed in shuddering breaths. It broke my heart to see her so miserable and I knew, somehow, it had to do with me.

"Roza," I said softly, gently, letting my guard down. "I'm here if you want to talk."

I watched her, her face still hidden. She seemed to be gathering strength to talk to me and I kissed her head softly, letting her know I was willing to give her that strength if she needed it. I waited patiently for her to figure out what she was going to do.

Finally she started from the beginning, explaining how Lissa had noticed how much less I spent time with Roza. She told me how careful I seemed to make sure I wasn't alone with Rose so she could test me. As she went on about the rejection, I felt immensely guilty and horrible. I hadn't realized it affected her this much.

I listened to her finish up, hearing her out; trying to sort my thoughts into words I could explain to her. "She didn't do anything bad," she concluded, tears leaking out the corners of her eyes.

She hid again, and I tilted her head up with my hand, looking her in the eyes. "Roza, I'm so sorry," I whispered.

I couldn't believe it. Even Lissa had noticed how I tried not to spend too much time alone with Rose because of the way she knew, and tested me. She was the only one who knew me so well, and sometimes it scared me that we knew each other so well….

Finally, I managed to collect my thoughts and started explaining, "Rose, the only reason I do that is because I'm afraid to lose control when I'm around you. You're the only one who knows me so well and can push my buttons, and sometimes it scares me. I'm also afraid that if I lose control in public, then your future as a guardian would be ruined. I only want what's best for you. When I push you away, you have no idea how hard it is for me to resist you every single day….I still love you and I want you," I finished softly.

I watched her expression, wondering what her take on all of this was. I saw her eyes fill up with more tears and they spilled down her face as she looked down. I gently wiped away her tears from her face, not wanting her to feel sad. Yet, somehow I knew that she knew that I still loved her no matter what and always would. She seemed to be battling something in her mind and I waited to see if she could ever forgive me, which she most likely would. But, I couldn't forgive myself for all the hurt I was causing her.

Finally, slowly, she leaned up, wrapping her arms around my neck and tangling her fingers in my hair. She tilted her head to the side, almost hesitant, like I would reject her like I usually did. The controlled part of me told me to stop her before we could get deeper into the issue of me losing control around her often. Yet, some other part won out and I snaked one arm around her waist, pulling her tight against me, while my hand cupped her face, bringing her lips closer to mine.

Her lips were warm and sweet as they finally moved with mine, kissing me with everything she had. All control was out to window suddenly, and I wanted her, but that rational part kept me in check, reminding me that she was still young and inexperienced in a way. I needed to take it slow with her and take my time, treasuring her.

I moved my hand from her face and braided it in her hair, loving her long hair I had told her not to ever cut, to wear it up for people to see her _molnija_ marks. "Mm, Dimitri," she groaned.

I moved away to let her breathe and found her cheeks slightly flushed, obviously embarrassed. I didn't acknowledge that and continued to kiss her like never before.

**Sorry it's shorter than usual, but I couldn't figure out what else to put in there without ruining the next chapter. XD Oh, well at least it's something.**

**SONGS:**

**Consider Me Gone-Reba McIntire**

**Crush-David Archuleta**

**Falling Slowly-Glenn Hansard**


	39. Chapter 39

I felt like I was in heaven with the girl I loved. I still kissed her harder, but still gentle. She broke away once more, gasping for breath while I trailed my lips lower and lower to her neck, teasing the skin there, making her press closer to me. I trailed back up to her lips and pushed mine against her, my mind finally registering what was happening.

"Rose," I breathed onto her lips.

"Mmm."

"Not tonight. It's not right to take advantage of you."

Her eyes snapped open, staring at me and trying to comprehend what I was telling her through the haze she was obviously in. "Wha—?"

"Another time." This answer was better than saying no, since I was going to wait for another time.

I brushed my lips once more against hers and sat up, chuckling at her pouting face. I reached out and placed my finger on her lower lip, staring into her eyes once more, showing her how much I still loved her. Finally, she sat back, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Now what? I'm bored!" I knew she was trying to get me to kiss her again.

I laughed. "I don't know. Are you hungry?"

I saw her shrug, and I knew either way she had a big appetite. I got up from the bed, met with cool air which helped snap me out of my lust haze for her even more. She shivered and curled up. "Dimitri, I'm cold!"

I looked at her and rolled my eyes and she finally got up, muttering to herself. Louder she said, "I'm going to go shower."

"You do that."

"Unless you want to join me…?" she was really pushing it now.

I smiled. "In your dreams."

She snorted. "Well, obviously I dream of these things."

I groaned, hating how she was testing me now. "Rose, go shower and I'll be downstairs."

She giggled and got up, walking to the bathroom. I shrugged into some fresh clothes. I listened as the shower ran, and listened as she stepped in, the curtains opening and then closing. An evil thought came to mind and I decided that I needed a shave anyway.

Carefully, I turned the handle, not making noise, finding it open. Smiling to myself, I went in, shutting it behind me. Her towel was right where I thought it would be; hanging on a bar near the shower. I crept forward and snagged it from the bar, taking it with me as I set it down on the counter, keeping it from sight. I turned around and took the razor, placing some cream on my face before dragging it over. I had just started when the shower suddenly turned off.

Smirking, I didn't make a sound as I watched her hand dart out, hesitating and then groping around for her towel. Her head poked out and she didn't see me as I sidestepped to the other side. I watched her expression from the mirror as she finally pieced together what happened.

"_Dimitri!" _She yelled loudly.

"Yes, my dear Rose?" I teased.

Her head turned and found me, watching me until I finished shaving. I could already see her from the mirror, but decided not to mention that as I turned, Rose disappearing behind the safety of the shower curtains.

"Where did you put my fucking towel?" she spat out.

I decided she was mad enough where I wasn't going to correct her language. "I didn't take your towel…" I rethought my words. "And what happened to the Rose we all know and love?" It was a challenge.

I watched her battle it out as finally, she tossed the curtains aside and sauntered out. She never failed to mesmerize me with her beautiful body. I wanted to pick her up, throw her in bed, and make love to her for the first time. Yet, I had to contain myself. Now wasn't the time to focus on what I wanted with her.

She slapped my arm. "That's what you're missing, Comrade," she teased, noticing me staring at her.

A smile pulled at my lips and I pulled her into my embrace. I tucked her head under my chin and held her, her arms snaking around my waist and hugging me back. Eventually, I disengaged myself from her saying, "Alright, I'm really going down now. Get ready and I'll have dinner ready."

Her eyes widened and I gave her a puzzled look. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she exclaimed. "Did you say _dinner?"_

I grimaced, reminded of the tragedy that had struck. "Yes. Everyone's schedule is messed up from the attack. The Moroi can deal with a little bit of sunlight, so we're going on a daylight schedule."

She shrugged finally and I made my way downstairs preparing some kind of dinner. Rose came back down, dressed in her pajamas and a robe. I set down a plate with a sandwich in front of her and she sat down, digging into it.

I took my plate and sat down as well, only to have Roza crawl into my lap, dragging her plate next to mine. I smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

"Rose!" I shouted angrily.

I heard her laugh before it disappeared. She slammed the kitchen door shut and I shoved it open. I growled and snatched a towel, wiping it across my face before stalking out and looking for Roza.

After dinner, she had found some pudding in the fridge, eating about half of it before taking it and dumping the rest on my face. Now, I was seeking her out. Roza was smart to run from me. Soft, light footsteps alerted me that she was upstairs.

I continued to walk slowly, knowing she could hear me like I could hear her. I knew from her steps that she was searching for somewhere to hide. I opened up my senses like I had taught Rose so long ago in a training session back at the Academy when I had tricked her into thinking on one was in the gym—all lights turned off—and then ambushing her.

Finally, I was upstairs, finding everything dark. Typical. Yet, she wasn't as experienced as I was. She hadn't been in the field and killed Strigoi like I had. The six _molnija _marks on the back of my neck proved it, while hers was still bare, save for the promise mark.

I disappeared from sight, hiding in the shadows, waiting for her to make a break for it, which I knew she was, before going after her, my hands found her waist and she let out a shriek.

"You're not the only one with tricks, Rose," I breathed against her ear.

**Sorry for delay, but this is here now! xD**

**SONGS:**

**Nightmare-A7x**

**The Kids Aren't Alright- The Offspring**

**Down With The Sickness-Disturbed**


	40. Chapter 40

She turned slowly, her face close to mine. My eyes held hers as I watched as she leaned closer and closer, her lips pressing to mine. She reached up, tangling her fingers in my hair, her breath against my lips as she slowly brought her lips to mine. A growl escaped my lips and I grabbed her face, crashing my lips to hers.

"Mmm," she sighed. "More."

Hearing her say that made me want her all that much. I pushed her against the wall, keeping her body trapped between it and my own body. I kissed her hungrily, letting my mouth feed off of hers, but keeping myself in check, not wanting to scare her too much with the burning passion I had for her.

I slipped my tongue against her lips, tasting her, before dragging my mouth down the length of her throat. I trailed hot kisses down, letting my lips push down the strap of the tank top she wore down. Her head tilted.

Suddenly, I pulled myself away. I breathed heavily and her eyes snapped open. She was gasping for breath as well and I stared into her eyes, trying to get a hold on myself. It took every ounce of my self control to pull myself away from her, to resist her.

Her lips were so close to mine…No. I couldn't get distracted. Finally, I managed to pull myself away from her. "I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"I'm not a little kid, Dimitri," she groaned.

"I know that."

"Then stop treating me like one."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "I'm not."

She stuck her tongue out. Very mature. "Then why are you sending me to bed?"

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Because I know you're tired."

She looked defiant as she crossed her arms. "Well, I'm fine and I want to stay right here."

I regarded her for a moment, knowing that she'd do what she said. I gave her a chance and then snatched her, slinging her up over my shoulder like it was nothing. She started yelling at me and squirming, beating me with her palms.

"Put me down!"

I laughed, finding this very amusing. "Now why would I do that?"

"Hmph! Well, I do get a nice view here, if you know what I mean."

I sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" I muttered.

"Uh, you could start by putting me down."

I opened the bedroom door and walked over to her side of the room, discarding her onto her own bed. I turned around, hoping maybe just this once she would obey me and stay in bed, yet I knew somehow she would get downstairs and eavesdrop.

Promise started barking as someone knocked. I rounded the corner and opened the door, finding Christian's guardians there. Paul spoke: "Guardian Belikov. We are here to inform you that things will resume as normal. WE still keep with a daylight schedule, though. The Queen herself requested that we get back to normal as much as possible.

"Alright, thank you." I shut the door and turned around, finding Rose leaning on the banister of the railing.

"Rose, the queen decided that everything should try to go back to normal as much as possible. We'll still have to keep a human schedule, though. We start tomorrow, so get some sleep."

She studied me for a moment. "What about you?"

I gave her a quick smile. "I'll be up in a moment."

I made sure she left before I walked into the kitchen, snatching my cell phone and punching in a number. I waited and then someone answered. "Hello?"

"Is this Rich?" I asked. I spoke swiftly in Russian so Roza wouldn't hear anything in case she was still up/

"Yes, yes. Belikov?" He too spoke fluent Russian, as well as many other languages.

"Yes."

"Alright. I take it your girl is asleep?"

"She should be in bed right now."

"Ah, yes, I shall be right over then."

He hung up and I flipped my cell shut, standing there for a moment before slipping it into the front room, opening the door and finding Rich already there.

"Do you have the papers?" I asked quietly.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

I nodded and then led him back to the kitchen, flipping on a dim light and setting two steaming mugs of coffee down. I sat down across from him as he spread some papers out on the table. "Thank you for coming," I said.

He gave me a smile. "No problem. Now, what can I help you with?"

"I need some information on Victor Dashkov, if you can."

He nodded. "Of course, of course, let me see…Ah, yes. Dashkov." Her let out a sigh. "Everyone thought he would do some good, until we found out about his plans…"

I stiffened. "What plans?"

"Turns out that he's working with those Strigoi that attacked the court a few days ago. Which is how that one got in the wards. Dashkov gave him some kind of power to withstand the wards and get in for a short amount of time. Dashkov is, after all, an earth user. Anyway, he wants Princess Dragomir and her friend for some reason that I haven't figured out yet."

"Hmm, so they're not safe anywhere anymore, are they." It was a statement.

"I'm afraid not. Both girls are in grave danger and must be watched at all times. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure that Strigoi will be after them in a second."

That made me think of something. "I have a question. Guardian Rose has been having some dreams, lately, about the Strigoi coming to a certain place or something like that. She tells me that the dreams more or less do come true in real life; it's like the Strigoi is trying to contact her."

"All I can tell you is that those dreams are accurate-somehow Dashkov has found a spirit user to help him with that, but I don't know how. If you excuse me, I think I should be going."

We pushed back and stood up. I opened the front door and thanked him once more, feeling better with this new knowledge of what was going on. Now, it was time to find Roza. I had a feeling she was hiding and had overheard everything and wouldn't be happy…

**Here we go. Another chapter. =D Me happy and it's Monday…There's something wrong with that picture….**

**SONGS:**

**Uhh, lost track…XD**


	41. Chapter 41

I walked back around the kitchen, to the little alcove that was the perfect hiding spot for Roza to be hiding in. I walked closer and then stopped. "Rose, I know you're over there. You can come out." I was weary and worried about her and Lissa, wondering what was going to happen.

She crawled out, looking just as I suspected her to. Hurt. Anger. Betrayal. "Why? How come you didn't tell me?" she sounded broken.\

I hesitated, not wanting to tell her anything, the need to keep her safe burning within me. Finally, I decided it was best if I talked to her upstairs. She stood up, swaying slightly and I caught her, bending over and picking her up, holding her close to me, in my arms.

I said nothing to her and she said nothing to me as I carried her into the room. I placed her gently in her bed and tucked her in. As soon as I was done, she turned, facing the wall. "Why? How come you never told me?" her whisper was soft and I barely caught it.

I let out a breath. "Rose, I couldn't tell you because if you knew sooner, then you'd be after Dashkov in a second. But that's beside the point. I wanted to keep you safe."

She gave a bitter laugh. "Yeah, and that gave you permission to talk to that old guy earlier."

"That 'old guy' you're referring to, is a great Moroi. He doesn't give his name out, so I can't tell you his name. But he's famous for solving things that others can't-like the mystery now with that Strigoi. He has certain spies to whatever location their mission is at and they pretend to work for that person if they can. The queen invited him here to help out and he agreed. I asked for his help when you weren't around and had a few brief meetings with him. This is the most information I'd gotten from him so far."

Curiosity seemed to get the best of her and she asked, "Is that what they're doing now?"

I nodded. "Yes. They send back reports to him, and he reports back to the Queen. Then, from there, she decides how to act next."

"So, in case I missed something: Did he ever say how the Strigoi got in?"

"Not tonight, no, but one of the brief meetings he told me that Victor had a spirit user help with the dreams, somehow. There are other Moroi working with him who specializes in the other four elements, as well."

"So me and Lissa aren't safe anymore, at all; we'd have to run away if we were to survive."

I gave her a startled look at her suggesting that idea that she had done so long ago. "Rose."

"Don't worry, I won't run off. Besides, I think I can manage for a while."

"Yes, I'm sure you can fend off a Strigoi under the supervision of Victor," I remarked, sarcastic.

She let out a breath haughtily and said nothing else. I watched her, studied her. She was beautiful, flawless, and my love. As if she could feel me watching her, she turned to me."What now, Comrade?"

A smile flickered on my face briefly at the nickname she had given me. "I think it's time for you to get some sleep for tomorrow. I won't be around in the morning to wake you up, so I'm leaving Promise to do that."

She seemed confused. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I actually have a jog to do, Rose."

"Oh, right."

"One more thing," I added. "We keep our distance because I don't know what's going to happen over the next few weeks or so until this mess is figured out. Besides, the Queen has yet to know about our relationship, and it's all connected—"

Rose cut me off. "—Because if we get even closer, it would spell disaster for my future and possibly Lissa's. Enough with the Zen Lessons, I get it," she said in a bored tone.

I grinned at her. "Like I said, if I don't give you 'Zen Lessons;, then you'd have no control whatsoever."

Her eyes went wide as she got what I was implying. "Hey!" she shouted.

"Time for bed, my Roza," I laughed.

Her Russian name slipped out by accident and she noticed it. Nonetheless, she said, "'Night, Comrade."

I bent down, hesitating briefly before pressing my lips to hers gently. "Good night, Roza,"I breathed onto her soft lips, pulling myself away from her.

I watched her sigh and pull the covers up over her head, turning around and closing her eyes before I went to my own bed, stripping off my clothes and replacing them. I glanced at her once more before sliding into bed and getting some rest.

I woke up to my alarm softly going off. I sighed and rolled over, turning it off. Rose was still sound asleep, obviously sleeping through the alarm. So she was exhausted, but didn't want to admit it. A small smile touched my lips as I watched her turn restlessly and then going still, her breathing deep and even.

I debated on whether I should shower or not, wondering if I would wake Rose up. I decided that if she slept through an alarm early in the morning, then a shower wouldn't do any harm. Besides, she would most likely just go back to sleep. She was never up this early.

I walked into the bathroom and shooed Promise out, placing a finger to my lips, motioning out towards Rose. She huffed, but was quiet as she padded out of the bathroom so I could shower. I turned it on quickly and went in.

The warm water cascaded down, sending up a curtain of hot steam around me. I sighed, trying to relax before working. My thoughts drifted once more to the mystery that still needed to be solved out. The Strigoi. Rose. Lissa. Dashkov. The dreams.

It was all confusing, but somehow I understood the majority of it and as the days went on, more and more pieces started to click together after talking with Rose a while back, and then talking to Rich just last night…

_You know, any longer and you're going to be la-ate. _I sighed when Promise sang out those words.

I suddenly wondered if this was how Rose felt with Lissa and having the bond. I rolled my eyes, not responding to her and stepped out of the shower, toweling myself dry and getting dressed in casual guardian clothes.

I stepped out of the bathroom and nearly tripped over Promise, who just happened to be curled up by the door. I sighed and said quietly, "Remember, it's your job to make sure Rose gets up and doesn't sleep all day."

_Yeah, yeah, I know, now get out and leave us be. We'll be fine._

**SONGS:**

**NIGHTMARE-A7x**

**Breaking Benjamin songs (my friend got me hooked on this group and I absolutely love their songs. XD)**


	42. Chapter 42

"Belikov," a guardian greeted me.

I nodded back, continuing the paperwork. Guardians weren't just out on the field; there was also paperwork to do, no matter what the situation. It wasn't the most looked forward to, but we had made an agreement: If everyone pitched in on at least one or two times, it would be more bearable.

I glanced up at the clock once more, knowing it was almost time where I could go and meet Rose. I filed another stack of papers and shut that drawer, opening another one and pulling out another novice's paperwork.

The novices from the Academy had their paperwork of their history transferred over to the Court. I faintly realized that I was holding Lissa's stack, a picture of her on the front, and information and the history about her behind. I flipped through it briefly, making sure everything was in order, when something caught my eye.

_GUARDIAN ASSIGNMENT: Originally parents requested Vasilisa's best friend Rosemarie Hathaway. Now, it is unknown whether or not we can keep that wish, due the expectations Rosemarie seems to be failing to meet. Although assigned when graduated, arrangements can be made if necessary._

It was short and sweet, but it shocked me. Were they really considering not having Rose assigned to Lissa? Rose was dedicated no matter her history and even Kirova had seen that Rose had promise as a future guardian. Besides, who else could Rose be assigned to?

I shook my head, recalling a conversation a year back when she had been assigned to Christian for her field experience and had ranted at Alberta, claiming she should be with Lissa since she was already going to be assigned to her anyway.

"_Rose!" _I had snapped at her. _'You do not speak to your instructors that way."_

I remembered explaining to her how Lissa was also handicapped with the bond since she wasn't always going to have someone knowing everything, watching over her. I knew it was the only thing that would get to her and it did, and she knew that I knew it too.

I tried to clear my head and went back to sorting files out. I placed Lissa's file away, hoping that in the time I had left, I would find Roza's file and see what word they put in there. I moved a bit quicker, but still kept organized as I scanned several different files of students at the Academy. I managed to find Jesse Zeklos's file, and I sighed, remembering busting in on him and Rose once in an empty lounge, hooking up.

That was the first time I had actually seen Roza and acknowledge my feelings towards her….Damn it. I needed to find her file. The urge to flip through the stack ate at me until I finally gave in, making sure no one was around the desk I was working at and carefully lifted packet by packet, searching for Rose's file.

But I couldn't find it. That was weird….I set the packets back down and resumed sorting, until another guardian came up to me. It was Hans, the supervisor of the Court guardians. He had a thick packet in his hand and flipped it down in front of me.

"Here's Rose Hathaway's packet. Figured since you mentored her, you'd want to put in word about her behavior? So far things aren't really looking so good for her," he remarked.

I sighed. "Rose is Rose. I know she has issues, but she's dedicated."

"Well, you better write your comment down in her packet otherwise she might be reassigned."

I froze. Hans shrugged and left me to finish up. How? Rose wasn't that bad, was she? I shook my head and looked down at her packet, finding a picture like usual. But, her packet was thicker than normal. I nearly groaned when I saw why: Some of the papers were records from her human schools she had attended in Chicago and in Portland.

I decided not to delay and flipped to the last page where comments by her teachers were. I found Stan Alto's note, but decided to skip it. I took a pen and wrote down a brief overview from my time with her in practices and observing her in classes as well as outside of school.

As I scribbled down my note, I had to remember to use her full name for formal reasons.

_Rosemarie is an exceptional student in her combat classes and her practices with me. She may have behavioral issues concerning certain things, but she hardworking and dedicated to becoming Vasilisa's guardian and staying that way. She does well in her practices before and after school and takes the methods and puts them to use when she can._

I decided that was good enough and then flipped through her packet briefly to make sure all the information was there as well as to see what else was placed with her file. I opened a drawer and pulled Lissa's back out, also finding it thicker than usual, only not as noticeable….

Outside, I waited aside for the girls to appear. Rose and Lissa were deep in conversation and Lissa was giggling and pointed at me. Rose looked in my direction and broke out in a grin. I watched as Lissa waved Rose off and left, leaving Rose to walk towards me.

"So, she did her job, didn't she?" I asked, a smile on my lips.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Okay, so now what? I thought we have to keep our distance…" she lowered her voice.

"Just making sure you two are alright."

We turned and started walking to the house. The sun was out and it felt good to finally be in it after running on a nocturnal schedule for so long. Rose tilted her head up slightly as if basking in it like I was. AS we reached the house, I took my key and unlocked the door, stepping outside while Roza lingered there a little longer.

I studied her as she walked up the stairs, hauling her backpack with her. She looked exhausted like she hadn't slept well at all, like she was about to drop dead at any moment. I figured part of it was the change of times now that we were on a daylight routine.

I took off my coat and hung it up; tossing the keys onto the counter, making sure everything was in its place before going upstairs quietly to check on Roza. It was close to eight pm, so Rose and Lissa had been out and about for quite some time.

I pushed open the door to the room and found Roza sprawled out on the bed, looking peaceful with her eyes closed. She must've heard me because her eyes shot open and a hot flush tainted her cheeks. She sat up and I regarded her before asking, "Were you sleeping?"

She yawned. "Not really."

I was starting to get worried about her. "You look like you're about to drop dead," I stated as she tripped getting off the bed.

"I'm _fine,"_ her tone implied she didn't want me to worry so much about her.

I shook my head, knowing she was not okay. I grabbed her gently and pulled her back to the bed. "You're not fine. I know you're tired. I can see it. You need to sleep."

She protested at first, trying to get out of it, but I made sure to hold my ground. I pushed her back down onto the pillows, and pressed my hand on her forehead, shocked when I found it nearly burning hot.

"Rose, are you feeling okay? You're hot." As soon as the words were out, I realized I should've worded it differently.

She offered me a small smile. "I know I am, want to join me?"

I exhaled. "That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

Her smile vanished instantly. "I just need to rest and then I'll be perfect."

"You're staying here. If you had any plans, you need to cancel them right now."

She gaped, obviously not believing what I was saying. "No way! Me and Lissa were going to have a girl's day!"

I felt bad for her, but controlled my expression, keeping my face blank. "Well, tell her you're sick."

I made sure I implied that I was not kidding around and that there would be no more arguing. I could see anger and frustration flare briefly in her eyes, but she reached over and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed a number and I watched as she spoke to Lissa.

"Hey, Liss. I can't anywhere today. I'm with the Russian jailor."

"He thinks I'm sick." I raised my eyebrow at her.

She made a face. "I got to go. Maybe tomorrow or something."

I sighed and sat down on my own bed. She obviously wasn't in the best of moods at the moment….

**SONGS:**

**You And Me-Lifehouse**

**Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)-Green DAy**


	43. Chapter 43

After a while, Rose seemed to have forgiven me for the most part. I sat on my bed, watching as she attempted to braid her hair in front of the mirror. She made a face at herself in the mirror and immediately released what progress she had made braiding and promptly ran her fingers through it making a frustrated sound.

I finally got up from where I was sitting and made my way over to her. "Here, let me do it."

She feigned being shocked. "The almighty Guardian Belikov knows how to braid hair?" Her eyes went wide.

I gave her a small smile. "Yes, I used to do my sisters' hair. I had three, remember?"

She laughed, sliding down on the floor. I sat down behind her and swiftly pulled her hair back in a braid. As I carefully ran my fingers through her silky hair, I reached behind me quickly and pulled out a small ribbon with Russian on it and braided that in where it could easily be pulled out when Roza found it.

As I continued to work on her hair, my hand brushed against her skin and I felt a shock jolt through both of us. I felt surprised, but didn't let on that I was. I tried to clear my head and finish the braid, trying to keep my distance so I didn't do anything stupid that would ruin both our futures. Hers especially.

"You're done," I told her.

She stood up, stretching and I saw her eyes light up with an idea. Oh, no. "Hey, Dimitri, I'm bored and you never did teach my Russian…"

I knew exactly what she was hinting at. "Well, maybe you can go and learn it yourself," I said dryly.

She stuck her tongue at me and I smiled. "No, way! I want to learn it from you."

"As sweet as that sounds, no."

"No?"

"Yes."

"I thought you said 'no', Comrade," she giggled lightly.

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "Maybe later." Maybe she would stop bugging me about it if I gave her that answer.

"Really?" I saw hope flash in her eyes and I felt bad for leading her on.

"I said maybe, Rose."

She looked like she was having fun teasing me, but also frustrated that I wouldn't teach her anything. Little did she know what I had in store for her later….

"That's not fair! What have I ever done to you?"

I exhaled, closing my eyes briefly. "Fine. I'll teach you one thing for now."

I didn't have to think of what I wanted to say to her. "YA lyublyu tebya, moya Roza," I told her. It meant in English: I love you, my Roza.

She looked confused, though I had told her that I loved her in Russian. "What?"

Smiling, I repeated myself slowly. And, without thinking, added something else. "YA lyublyu tebya, moya Roza. Budete li vy ostatʹsya so mnoĭ odnu nochʹ skoro? V posteli?"

She blinked. I knew she understood her name only, given she didn't know any Russian, which looked like it. "Rose, I have to leave, but I should be back soon."

"Wait! What about what you said?"

I shook my head. "Nope. You'll have to figure that one out on your own," I grinned.

She crossed her arms, getting that look on her face that signaled she was getting frustrated. "Fine, then. I will."

I chuckled softly and kissed her head. I took in her scent once more and then pulled away, knowing I couldn't be late for the job in store for me and some of the others… "I'll see you later."

I walked out the door, grabbing the keys off the counter and going over to where I kept an extra stake if I needed it. I slipped my jacket on and then was out the door, heading to the brief meeting.

"Alright, so we know the Strigoi are lurking nearby and still waiting for chance to get to Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and Guardian Rose Hathaway. What we don't know is how one of them is able to get into the wards which are strong…."Hans looked around the audience gathered around a table, which had spreadsheets and maps.

The meeting being held was only brief since we had to go out and actually hunt down the Strigoi and Dashkov. Not everyone was on board with hunting a Royal, but some already disliked him for personal issues. So far, there were no leads as to where they actually were.

"Belikov, you know Hathaway. What does she say about all this?" Hans broke into my thoughts.

I thought about it, trying to make it as quick as possible without leaving out important details. "Atcually, Rose says there's no reason yet as to why the Strigoi work with Dashkov, but that whoever works for him wants both her and Princess Vasilisa…."That was about all I knew.

Hans nodded. Another guardian spoke up suddenly. Everyone looked over and I realized that he was working the tracking devices we had managed to place around certain areas. The monitors were beeping.

"Hans, we've got something nearby, probably the Strigoi."

I watched as Hans moved to the monitor and studied it briefly. Then, he turned to all of us gathered around the small table, and said, "They're back."

That was all it took for me to go practically insane while everyone grabbed guns and extra stakes, heading out into the night. I kept my gun and stake concealed on me as I moved off by myself, the others doing the same.

All the guardians helping out with the mission made sure to stay within a perimeter of someone else close by in case something happened. I made sure to open up all my senses, to let instinct guide me…

I found a young, inexperienced Strigoi waiting for chance to attack. He was newly made, but he wasn't stupid. Turning, he lunged at me, fangs ready to rip out my neck. I didn't falter, telling myself that he was as good as gone, no matter how young he was.

I pulled my stake out last minute and struck his chest, which he didn't protect very well, leaving enough of an opening for me to drive my stake into his heart. He crumpled to the ground, his mouth opened soundlessly.

Far out, I heard the others fighting more that were obviously around. I walked slowly, listening, but making the mistake of letting my mind slip to Roza. I worried that there might be more Strigoi lurking near the Court's wards and possibly even get in, thanks to Dashkov…

Something struck my shoulder and I heard the familiar voice…of the enemy I wanted dead so bad. "Ah, Guardian Belikov, what a nice surprise to see you here."

**Oooh, spooky! HA! XD I think it's pretty easy to guess who it is, but still, not bad. XD**

**OMFG! DUDES! GUESS WHAT? I HAVE TWO MORE FREAKING DAYS OF SCHOOL AND FINALS AND THEN ITS FREAKING SUMMER VACATION UNTIL SEPTEMBER! IM SO FREAKING HAPPY ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY!**

**Why, you ask, am I telling you this? For those of you who love my stories, I'll be updating more, and possible finish this one soon, or the other one…IDK. But that also means, not only updates, but I'll actually have some time to think of new plots for stories, one-shots, etc.**

**SONGS:**

**I totally lost track! XD**

**New Divide-Linkin Park**

**Holiday-Green Day**

**URGH! I'm mad at the internet. EVERY SINGLE website, but Comcast WORKS! And I don't know what's up with the sight….Which basically means no emails for me today. DX Oh, well. XD**


	44. Chapter 44

"Dashkov," I growled.

He gave me a twisted smile. "I never expected to see you out here. I thought you'd be protecting Vasilisa and Rosemarie?"

I didn't answer; instead I looked around for any more ambushes. Victor just laughed and I glared at him, my anger turning to shock when I saw several Moroi step out from behind him, as well as a few Strigoi. Damn.

"You see, I have many followers who would like me to take on my elder's title. You may not agree, but you're just a dhampir."

I tried not to lose my control as he said the next words. "And, I'm sure people would like to know of the little _fling_ you're having with Rosemarie. Or should I simply tell the Queen that she's also seeing Adrian to cover up your romantic interludes with one another, hmm?"

That set me over the edge. "You know nothing, _nothing, _about me or Rose."

He just smiled lazily and flicked his fingers. Immediately, the Moroi and Strigoi stepped forward, circling around me. I reached for the gun, not wanting to kill the Moroi, but since it was life or death, it wouldn't matter.

The Moroi cast different elements on me and I did my best to fight through the haze and pain and fight the Strigoi who were taking advantage of the situation. I gasped for air as an air user tried to smother me, like one had done to Lissa when Victor kidnapped her, and in turn, hurt my Roza, who could feel everything through the bond.

My movements weren't coordinated anymore; I simply let instinct guide the stake into someone who worked for Victor. Out of nowhere, I saw two of Victor's guardians join the fight. Only one looked like he was truly sorry for doing such a thing as he brought his stake and dragged it across my cheek.

The blow was painful, but I ignored it and brought out the gun at last when I finally had a free moment of hesitation. I knew that the shots could be fired off as warnings if not used for killing or injuring. Fighting Victor's followers, who seemed to be trying to grab the gun and point it at me, I fire off a dew shots high into the sky, a couple hitting home on one Moroi and a two Strigoi.

I heard shouts and yelling and the pounding in my head increased as the air tried to suffocate me. I gasped and choked for air, fighting all pain and all distractions, thinking of only Roza and Lissa and keeping them safe no matter what the cost.

Finally I felt Victor and his followers retreat and one of the guardians helped me up. I could taste blood in my mouth. No doubt I was the worse looking, although there were a few who looked beaten up. There was no sign of where they had gone and Victor had escaped once more.

"You okay, Belikov?" Hans was getting reports on the status of everyone.

"I'm fine," I spat out.

I drifted into my own place as he checked with the others and then we were finally free to leave. I knew Roza knew nothing of what I was doing and that I looked horrible. Before heading home, I made sure to stop in one of the restrooms, slipping in unnoticed and turning on the faucet.

The mirror told me that I looked just as bad as I felt and I splashed some cool water over my face, washing away the worst of the blood and dirt from my skin. I knew I was bruised all over from all the exertion of the Moroi using their elements, and getting beaten by the dhampirs and Strigoi.

Now, it was time to face Rose.

I tried to be quiet as I slipped into the house, but Rose was obviously awake and I knew Victor had visited her. Her eyes went wide and she froze. "Dimitri?" she whispered.

I didn't acknowledge her, exhausted and in pain. I looked up at her and she barely stifled a gasp. "What happened?"

I shook my head, hoping she'd get the message that I was in no mood to discuss this with her at all tonight. She leaped up the stairs, trying to keep up with me, and I knew she wasn't giving in without a fight.

"I'll talk to you later," I barely got out.

She swiftly stood in front of me and went on tiptoes, looking me in the eye. "No, now!"

I shook my head once more. "I'm not telling you anything until tomorrow."

All my pent up anger and frustration was seeping out. Rose crossed her arms, starting to set me over the edge. "Why? I know what you were doing. Victor decided to pay me a visit and happened to let on about what you were up to…"

I knew it, but had he actually come and talked to her. "Rose, I said I'll talk to you tomorrow. Besides, you can't always trust what people say. I thought you knew that," I said tersely.

I could see that the comment got her furious. "Don't judge me! That's not fair. I don't why you don't tell me anything anymore. What happened to that, huh? What if you died and I had no clue until someone told me?" I saw her eyes shining with tears as she fought to keep herself strong.

Ah, Roza. Always wanting to stay strong and not be weak in front of me. I admired her strength sometimes, but right now? It was plain exhausting. And talking to her set me over the edge finally, my frustrations and anger about Dashkov and everything else pouring down on her.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you're out of line," I snapped at her.

She rebounded swiftly. "You're not in charge of me anymore! And I'm trying to get some answers from the guardian world, seeing as how I am one!" she shouted right back at me.

I wasn't thinking as I said the next words. And as soon as they were out, I regretted them instantly. "Well, maybe if you started acting your age, you'd not only get answers, but be able to protect yourself and Lissa."

I saw shock and hurt register on her face before she turned away. But not before I saw the tears in her eyes. I felt awful suddenly, and it had nothing to do with my physical injuries. "Rose, I didn't mean—"

"I don't care," she muttered.

I watched as she walked over to her bed and sat down, her arms wrapping around herself. I wanted to apologize and I wanted to tell her what I failed to at the beginning. But, it was late, I was tired and in no mood to argue with her anymore. Besides, she looked like she wasn't in the mood to talk either.

Sighing, I pulled off my shirt and pulled out a clean one, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

**Another update in one night? =O Wow. I'm just in the happiest mood since school's almost out!**

**SONGS:**

**Um, lost track again. XD**

**Truth Beneath The Rose-Within Temptation**


	45. Chapter 45

I slept peacefully for the most part, but I managed to start dreaming of something random. But, Roza was in it as well…

_I smiled as I watched the dress swirl around her body as the wind shifted. She stood out on the porch of the small balcony, leaning over the railing, looking out at the sights unfolded below her in the night._

"_Roza," I murmured softly, wrapping my arms around her waist and leaning my chin on her head._

"_Mmm, Dimitri."_

_She didn't turn and I realized that we were in Russia. I wasn't sure where, but it was definitely Russia. "Do you like it?" I whispered huskily in her ear._

_She reached back and her hand found my face, tracing my features absently. "I love it," breathed Rose._

_I chuckled lightly. She turned, a smile on her lips. The gorgeous black dress suited her well. It wasn't very short, but actually the opposite. It flowed around her shins, slightly lower than her knees. I traced my hand down her face, her side, down to where the dress ended._

_She leaned into me, her breathing accelerating. "Dimitri," her gasp was ragged as I placed a kiss at her neck._

"_Roza," I sighed, our lips meeting at last, turning heady very fast._

_Her lips moved with mine, but soon I moved away to let her breathe, tracing my lips dangerously close to her chest. I could feel her heart beat just as fast as mine was as I trailed kisses from her lips to her neck, stopping when I reached a point and then biting down ever so softly._

"_Oh," she gasped, her breathing hitched._

_Hungrily I nipped at her lips, capturing them once more with mine…_

I sighed and opened my eyes, staring at the dark ceiling. I looked over to her bed, but found it empty. I knew where she was, though, and I found her sitting there, curled up, a few tears glistening on her cheeks.

I watched her stare out the window and then quietly said, "Rose, come here."

She looked over and after a brief hesitation she obeyed, curling up into my outstretched arms as I pulled her tightly to me. I hugged her as she choked out an apology.

"Shh," I soothed her. "I know, I know. I know you're just worried," I murmured.

I held her in silence and then caught a glimpse of her face. "Rose!" I started swearing in Russian. "Didn't you sleep last night?"

She shook her head. She said nothing more and I decided I wasn't going to pressure her if she didn't want to talk. But I knew the stress was catching up to her, making her sick, and unable to sleep well. I shifted slightly, trying to get her from pressing on a sore spot.

"Can you tell me?" she asked quietly, pressing closer into my side.

"I knew you wouldn't like it if I told you and that you'd do anything to stop me. So, naturally I couldn't tell you anything. I actually volunteered to help track down the Strigoi haunting you and Lissa."

There was a brief silence as she mulled the information over, finally saying, "Well, you got one thing right: I'd do anything to stop you from going out there. I mean, look what happened," she motioned to my banged up face.

"I'm fine, Rose," I sat up.

She looked like she wanted to say more but just muttered a, "Whatever."

"I actually thought you were going to say something." I laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and what are the chances of me winning against you?"

"True."

I tried to get up, but Rose playfully shoved me down. "Where do you think you're going?"

I felt all the desire and love for her I had held back, seep into me as I watched her. "Nowhere, since you're on me." I stared into her eyes and held her gaze.

She leaned down and my heart beat faster as she pressed her lips to the side of my face that wasn't injured. She was teasing me and we both knew it. Swiftly, I grabbed her and held her tight to me. "Now, what about that Russian I told you to figure out yesterday?"

I knew now that she had to have to used the laptop and get on the internet to figure out the Russian I had spoken to her. I was also dying to know what her response to it was. Her cheeks flushed slightly, but other than that, she placed a flirty smile on her face.

"What about it?" she teased.

I ran my lips over her neck and near her ear, barely touching the skin as I whispered, "Don't play games. I know you had to have had to use the internet to help you out."

I saw her give up on her game at last. "Fine. I did look it up and I know what it means—"

"Good," I said, placing my lips to hers, not allowing her to talk.

I deepened it quickly, wanting more—all—of her. Her soft lips moved with mine slowly, unyielding. My tongue traced the shape of her lips and her mouth opened wider. I finally tasted her, loving the sweet scent and taste.

I rolled over, pulling Rose on top of me so I could remove the sleeveless top she wore. I tossed it somewhere in the room. Her hands moved from my hair, pushing my shirt up until she could remove it. Our lips broke briefly so I could pull it off, and then were glued back together.

A soft moan escaped her lips as I slid my hands lower, down to her shorts…_Knock knock. _Rose graoned when she heard someone banging on the door and I looked over at the clock, gently taking Roza and placing her on the other side of the bed so I could get up.

"Get dressed, Rose."

I left, pulling on a shirt, making sure I was decent as I opened the door. Lissa stood there hesitant. Surprised I asked, "Lissa? Are you alright?"

She looked up. "No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see Rose…?"

I sighed. "Rose still isn't well enough and I don't want her to go anywhere…"

"I can't see her?"

I felt bad for keeping them separated, but I worried about Rose and knew for a fact that she wasn't okay. Lissa looked a bit disappointed and I softened up. "When she's better, I'll have her visit you tomorrow or something. Sound good?"

She nodded. "Thanks."

She turned and I watched her walk across where one of Christian's guardians was waiting for her. I shut the door softly and found Rose nowhere in sight, meaning she was still getting herself decent. Sighing, I sat down on the couch, waiting for Rose.

The door upstairs creaked open and she came down the stairs and over to where I was sitting, looking at me curiously. "Who was at the door?"

"Lissa. I told her you were in no condition to go anywhere."

Her jaw just about dropped open as she stared at me. "I'm fine! Apart from the fact that I stayed up all night."

I was incredulous. She didn't get _any sleep at all? _"You did what?"

She cringed away. "Nothing!" she responded quickly, backing out of the room and into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

After another moment, I got up and walked into the kitchen, finding a blank, yet concentrated expression on her face, a sign she was with Lissa. I simply walked to the fridge and grabbed some milk and the rest of the ingredients for hot cocoa.

When it was all warmed up, I added marshmallows, knowing she loved them. I set it down in front of her and she startled lightly. "Is she alright?"

She let out a breath. "Yeah."

I sat down next to her and she looked at the drink. "How did you know I liked marshmallows in my cocoa?"

"I know a lot of things."

She drank it quickly, downing everything. She set it back down when it was done, and I hid a smile when I saw a sleepy expression cross her face. "Come on, Rose, time for bed," I murmured softly, helping her up and taking her to bed.

**OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG! IM FREAKING OUT HERE! MY FRESHIE YEAR IS ALMOST OVER! TOMORROW IS THE FREAKING LAST DAY AND THEN ITS SUMMER HERE I COME! WHOO!**

**SONGS:**

**None, actually. XD**


	46. Chapter 46

Rose was tired enough where I decided that she wouldn't make it upstairs to her bed. Instead, I picked her up and placed her gently on the couch, tucking a pillow underneath her head and a blanket over the both of us. I watched as she slept, loving the peacefulness on her face.

After watching her for a while, I my eyes felt heavy and I started dozing off, still keeping tabs on the world around us in case something happened. Which I was right about. No sooner had I closed my eyes and dozed off, I heard a gasp from Roza.

"Adrian, no!" she cried out.

She was awake and she looked devastated. "Rose, what happened? Is everything alright?"

She looked like she was having a hard time keeping herself in control. "Adrian, he got tricked by Victor into thinking he was helping Lissa. Now, he can't get out and…"I knew the rest and she didn't need to say it out loud.

I started muttering to myself in Russian. I may not like Ivashkov much, but he was a Moroi, Rose's friend, and a Royal. I got up and snatched my cell phone, flipping it open and dialing Hans's number.

"Belikov?" he sounded a bit surprised to hear from me.

"Listen, Rose informed me the Adrian Ivashkov is being held captive by Victor Dashkov."

"How do you know it's true?" he sounded suspicious and I didn't blame him.

"Because she wouldn't lie about something like this at all."

Finally, he agreed. I snapped the phone shut and looked at her, wondering what was going on. I was worried about her more, but scolded myself, my mind reminding me that I needed to put Lissa before Roza. I couldn't' risk losing either of them, but sometimes, things happened…

"Dimitri? Who were you talking to?" her tone said she was afraid and nervous.

I finally sat back down on the couch with her, sighing. "It's okay. I was just making sure everyone's aware of the situation. WE will get this figured out."

I could tell she was having a hard time coping with these things that were threatening not only Lissa, but her as well. I watched her, noticing her sweating. MY hand went to her forehead and I was shocked to literally find it burning.

"Rose?" I questioned. "You're burning! Do you fell alright?"

Her hair was now matted, plastered to her forehead and I brushed it away as she gasped out a, "No." Concerned, I reached for a blanket, getting up briefly to reach it and then draping it over her. She was shaking or shivering violently and then her expression went blank.

I was startled as her eyes rolled back in her head and closed, her body going limp. I jumped up, placing a finger on her neck and wrist, checking for a pulse, hoping she was alive. She was, but there was something very wrong.

Her breathing accelerated and I was relieved when she started moving, but she looked like she was fighting me. "Rose!" I called, trying to get through to her, desperate.

"Roza! It's me, you're not there anymore."

She kicked and struggled, fighting me until she seemed to comprehend that it was just me. Her eyes—which were finally open and back to normal— met mine and I breathed out in relief. "Roza."

She shook her head gently and then asked, "Dimitri, how long was I out."

It was until then I realized it hadn't been long, but long for me to endure. "I think about five minutes, but it was too long, if you get what I mean."

I watched her process everything and then her eyes widened and she seemed to be numb as she spoke, no emotion in her voice. "Lissa…." Then the screaming started. "They fucking took Lissa!" she cried.

"What?" How could that possible happen? "No, we would've known if the Strigoi came back."

I could see that she had finally reached a point where she could no longer keep control of herself. It hurt me to watch her like this and I felt tears in my own eyes as I watched her break down as she shrieked at me. "A MOROI WHO WAS WORKING FOR VICTOR KIDNAPPED HER SOMEHOW AND NOW SHE'S FUCKING GONE!" She broke down, sobbing into the couch.

I lowered myself on the couch and pulled her on top of me, cradling her face as I spoke. "We will find her, Roza. No matter what, we will get her back."

She sobbed harder, burying her face in my chest as the tears poured from her eyes. I lifted her face up with my hand looking her in the eye. "Stay strong, for Lissa. For me," I whispered to her.

I gently wiped her tears away from her cheeks, hating to see her look so broken, so defeated. This wasn't the Rose I knew. She wasn't weak; she wouldn't give up without a fight, even if there was a lot of stress and trouble involved.

"I…I can't," she choked out.

I hugged her tighter to me, holding her and not saying anything, knowing she needed some much needed relief. The tears stopped eventually, but she appeared to be numb and emotionless. She didn't say a word to me and I decided it was best if I left her alone.

After a few more minutes, I thought maybe she would want to relax by herself without me around. I was about to move her, when her fingers tightened on my shirt. Rose looked broken and anger was in her eyes, and I knew that no matter the cost, she was going to go after Lissa.

"Don't leave me," she mumbled.

I exhaled. "Don't you want to be alone?" I asked wryly.

A faint smile touched her lips. "Now why would I want that when you're here?"

I chuckled, relieved that she was beginning to go back to her old self. "I don't know you tell me."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Never mind."

I kissed her forehead. "Any ideas?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment and before she said anything, I knew what she was going to suggest.

**Sorry I took so long, but I was working on my own story and then I was busy making my page more me on a VA site. XD I've just been too lazy to pretty much update this.**

**Anyways, it's finally summer vacation and I have….Two and half months of NO SCHOOL! Whoo hoo! It finally stopped raining today and the sun chose today of all days to show up. =/ Oh, well.**

**Oh, as you can tell, I added some other dialogue to the end because it was going to be too short**

**SONGS:**

**He's a Pirate/One Last Shot/The Medallion Calls-Pirates Of the Caribbean Soundtrack**

**Breaking Benjamin songs**


	47. Chapter 47

Rose and I walked along in silence for a while. The campus was pretty quiet for it being nighttime and all. I guess since the Queen had decided that nothing was safe anymore, people had resorted to staying indoors as much as possible during the night now.

"Do you know where Rhonda is?" Rose questioned as we walked.

"Yes."

Rhonda was an old friend of my family, especially since she knew my grandmother. Witch was mainly the closest thing in English that came close to describing what my grandmother was, but not in the sense as most people thought of witches.

Finally, we reached one of the main buildings where Rhonda was. As we approached the building, I saw Rose open her mouth as if to ask me something, but shut it, not saying a word. She looked straight ahead, avoiding my gaze, and when she reached out to open the door, I grabbed her hand.

"Rose, I'm worried," I finally admitted to her.

She pulled away and I felt a little hurt. "I told you: I'm perfectly fine. I just need some answers and I'm all good."

I shook my head. "I saw what happened earlier—there was something going on. Something you aren't telling me."

Her hands went to her hips. "Well, duh, Comrade. Something was going on because I was sick, that's all."

I wondered if I should push her like I would as her lover, or be her mentor and just let her be. I wanted to love her, but I also knew we had to remain professional for the time being. Finally, I knew there was nothing I could do that would make me quit worrying so much about her.

"Rose, there was nothing normal about earlier! You aren't sick and you and I both know it. What aren't you telling me?" My breathing picked up slightly and I felt hurt that she wouldn't tell me anything.

"I'm serious: there's nothing wrong with me. Besides, you need to worry about Lissa."

I could see that the words were forced and not at all very true. She moved past, but I grabbed her arm once more and spun her around. "Rose! Why are you lying to me all of a sudden? Is there something wrong? What won't you tell me? Is there something I did to make you not trust me anymore?"

I saw a tear escape down her cheek and I gently reached out and wiped it away. "You did nothing wrong…It's just…" she didn't finish and I knew she was in no condition to go anywhere.

The tears flowed again and she turned, pressing against me for comfort. With no hesitation, I wrapped my arms protectively around her and held her close to me, knowing she needed the comfort as someone grieving would. Victor was playing a dangerous game and I knew Rose would play that game as well, if it meant getting her friend back.

"Do you want to go back? I'm sure we can go later or something. You need to relax."

She gave a nod. We walked about halfway from the building when it was clear she wouldn't be able to make it that far. I swept her up into my arms and cradled her to me, carrying her as if it were nothing, like I was just being her mentor or friend.

The house was unlocked since I knew we wouldn't be too long and I walked straight up to my bed, setting her down on it. I pulled her shoes off and then placed them on the floor, removing mine and slipping in beside her.

"You alright?"

She didn't answer, just shrugged.

"Rose, if you don't talk to me, then I'll never know what's going on with you. I'm here for you, always have been and I always will, no matter what. I'm not going to let you fight this on your own."

"I know that, but you keep telling me we have to worry about Lissa and not let _us _get in the way. So, why not start now?" Her tone was bitter and she rubbed her hand across her face.

"Is that what you were worried about?"

She tilted her head slightly from where she hid, clutching my shirt with her fingers. Gently, I pried them loose and pulled her face up to mine. "Roza, no matter what I saw, I'll always be here for you. I want to help you."

"What about our 'responsibilities?' Huh? What happened to not letting _us _get in the way of our duty?"

I suddenly realized what was bugging her. The fact that I always pulled away from her, always claiming that we needed to focus on protecting Lissa, the fact that I was too scared to let myself completely go…."Forget all that. Please, for once, just forget it," I pleaded with her.

Something took over her. Reaching up, she tangled her fingers in my hair. "Distract me. Please."

It was a simple, yet demanding request, one that I was ready to fulfill. I wanted her ever since we had started falling for one another and now was my chance to have her. Her voice was unsteady and fresh tears brightened her eyes.

I grabbed hold of her and crashed both our lips together, kissing her passionately. My arms tightened around her waist. Her hands slid to my black shirt and unbuttoned it swiftly. I shrugged it off and I ran my fingers along the edge of her bra.

I felt her heartbeat pick up, racing as I removed her shirt, slipping it up her gorgeous body. My own breathing accelerated as I reached for her jeans, the look in her eyes giving me the okay. I trailed my lips up and down her stomach.

She moaned softly when my teeth nipped at her skin lightly. I watched her cheeks heat up and I pressed my tongue against a spot I knew would do the same thing, liking the reaction I got out of her.

"You're gorgeous," I breathed out near her ear, loving the way she shivered.

I watched her expression for from blissed to slightly dazed. "You know, maybe I—Mmm."

I cut her off, kissing her, getting it out of my system in case she didn't want to go any farther. "You're the one who wanted this."

She was still young and I didn't want to force her into something that should be pleasurable. I wasn't sure if it would be her first time actually doing this with someone, but I could hope she hadn't done anything reckless and stupid from all the stories I had heard around the school.

"I know, and I still do," a sly look entered her eyes.

Her hands moved to my pants and removed them, obviously trying to make things fair. "How is that fair, Roza? You still have clothes on," I murmured.

"Then take them off," she whispered seductively, turning flirty.

I was slow, trying to savor the moment at last, reaching behind Roza and slipping the clasp and bra off her body. We removed the rest of our clothes as well and joining our bodies together at last.

**How was it? Good? Bad? I was anticipating this chapter, since I wanted to do this in DPOV. xD**


End file.
